Kitten
by Salieri
Summary: A/U: Bulma und Chichi verschlägt es auf den Planeten Vegeta-sei. Dort treffen sie zwei besonderen Saiyajin... B/V und G/CC *Kapitel 20: Goku und Vegeta sind auf der Erde angekommen. Was nun?*
1. Gestrandet!

_Ob__ ich hier weiterposte oder nicht hängt von euch ab. Wollt ihr dass ich weiterschreibe? Irgendwie war ich mir unsicher, ob ich die Story posten kann oder nicht. Das erste Kapitel ist noch etwas langweilig aber dann wird's besser. Ich bitte um ehrliche Reviews und Kritik!_

Kapitel 01 – Gestrandet!

Die heiße Wüstensand strich wie warmer Atem über ihren erhitzten Körper, als sie, wie aus weiter Ferne, ein Geräusch hörte. Sie wollte sich in die Höhe stemmen, aber nicht einmal mehr dazu hatte sie die Kraft. Sie hörte etwas. Stimmen. Sie kamen näher. Waren sie eine Gefahr oder die Rettung? 

Sie hob den Kopf, kraftlos, und mit verschwommenem Blick erkannte sie fremde Gestalten. Sie konnte ihre Gesichter nicht ausmachen. Nur, dass sie auf sie zu kamen. Und den hinter ihnen herpeitschenden, pelzigen Schwanz – Saiyajins! 

Chichi... war sie in Ordnung? 

Bulma hatte einfach nicht mehr die Kraft, dies festzustellen. Sie fiel wieder zurück in den heißen Wüstensand, hustete kraftlos, und wartete. Sie spürte, wie sie gepackt und in die Höhe gezogen wurde. Noch bevor sie grob über die Schulter eines der Wesen geworfen wurde, verlor sie auf ein neues das Bewusstsein. 

Wo auch immer man sie beide hingebracht hatte, es war sicher nicht der schlechteste Ort. Ein paar Frauen waren bei ihnen gewesen und hatten ihnen geholfen sich zu waschen und umzuziehen. Bulma war anfangs viel zu erleichtert gewesen, dass sowohl sie als auch Chichi noch am Leben waren, um darauf zu achten, aber nachdem sie beide sauber und frisch gekleidet am Boden saßen, überall umgeben von schönen Frauen, fiel ihr doch ein Wort ein: Harem. Hier waren nur schöne, junge Frauen, auch wenn sie weder orientalisch gekleidet noch alle menschlich waren. 

Sie befanden sich in einer riesigen Halle, die zwar nicht prunkvoll aber doch schön eingerichtet war, mit meterhoher Decke, die unterteilt war in Teilbereiche, zb Bäder, Küchen, Schlafzimmer etc. Die Frauen waren, wie sie schon bemerkt hatte, ein sehr bunter Haufen, nur wenige hatten eigentlich Ähnlichkeit mit Menschen. Das Problem war, dass die daher auch alle keine menschliche Sprache beherrschten, zumindest mal kein japanisch. Bulma hatte es bei so ziemlich jeder versucht, immerhin wollte sie wissen, wo sie hier gelandet waren und wann sie wieder gehen dürften. Aber die Frauen sprachen alle diese seltsame, tiefe Sprache, die direkt aus dem Bauch heraus zu kommen und immer einen drohenden Unterton zu haben schien. Sie vermutete, dass es saiyanisch war, es passte zu den Saiyajin, die sie bisher kennengelernt hatte.

Sie verfluchte sich längst dafür, sich in diese Lage gebracht zu haben. Es war ihr Einfall gewesen, zusammen mit Chichi nach Namek zu fliegen und dort die Dragonballs zu suchen. Nach der Attacke von Radditz waren Tenshinhan und auch Piccolo getötet worden. Zum Glück hatten sie es geschafft, den Eroberer zu töten, aber er hatte versprochen, dass noch mehr kommen würden. Es wurden Krieger gebraucht, die die Erde verteidigen könnten. Also hatte sie vorgeschlagen, nach Namek zu fliegen. Und Chichi als ihre beste Freundin hatte sich bereiterklärt, mitzukommen. 

Leider hatten sie auf dem Weg dorthin dann eine Panne mit dem Raumschiff gehabt. Es war auf den Wüstenplaneten gestürzt und dort zerschellt. Sie hatten pures Glück gehabt, dass sie sich mit dem Schleudersitz noch rechtzeitig hatten retten können, aber wenn die Saiyajin nicht gekommen wären, wären sie verdurstet. Die Frage war nur, ob sie nicht vom Regen in die Traufe gekommen waren. Das einzige was sie über die Saiyajin wusste, war das, was jener Radditz bei seiner Ankunft auf der Erde gesagt hatte: „Wir bin ein Krieger und erobere diesen Planeten im Namen von Meister Freezer!" Nicht sehr viel. 

Bulma hoffte sehr, dass sie bald ihre Antworten finden würde. 

Nächstes Kapitel: „Seine dunklen Augen" 


	2. Seine dunklen Augen

  
Kapitel 02 - Seine dunklen Augen 

Der Abend kam irgendwann, und als die Sonne gerade untergegangen war, standen die Frauen plötzlich auf und schwirrten durch den Raum. Überall zupften und zogen sie an Bulma herum, redeten in dieser fremdartigen Sprache auf sie ein. Sie wusste nicht wie ihr geschah, konnte sich aber auch nicht wehren, weil die Frauen ja im Grunde nichts Schlimmes im Sinn zu haben schienen. Sie wünschte sich nur, sie könnte mit ihnen reden, sie wenigstens fragen, was hier los war. Auch Chichi sah ratlos aus, zuckte immer nur die Schultern, wenn Bulma sie verwundert anschaute. 

Schließlich bugsierten die Frauen Bulma zur Tür und zwei von ihnen brachten sie aus dem Raum. Als sie sich weigern wollte, zerrten die Frauen sie unter scheinbar fröhlichem Geschnatter unerbittlich weiter, und sie fragte verwirrt: "Was wird das? Wo bringt ihr mich hin? Kommt schon, antwortet mir!" 

Die zwei antworteten - nur nicht in irgendeiner Sprache, die Bulma je gehört hätte. Also fügte sie sich erst mal, obwohl sie eigentlich sich vorgenommen hatte, nicht von Chichi getrennt zu werden. Ihr Weg führte sie durch endlose Gänge und viele Stockwerke höher, bis sie schließlich vor einem weiteren Portal standen. Die Frauen öffneten es und gaben den Blick frei auf ein - noch durch spärliches Sonnenlicht erleuchtetes - Zimmer, bei dessen Anblick selbst Bulma die Spucke weg blieb. Es musste mindestens so groß sein wie ein normales Haus auf der Erde. Eingerichtet war es wie das Zimmer eines Superstars oder eines blaublütigen, mit Teppichen an der Wand, marmornem Boden und einer riesigen Fensterfront. "Wahnsinn.", murmelte sie. 

Die zwei bugsierten sie in den riesigen Raum hinein und drehten sich um. Aber als Bulma ihnen folgen wollte, hielten die zwei sie zurück und schüttelten die Köpfe, gefolgt von einer weiteren Welle unverständlichem Geplapper. Bulma verstand den Wink. Sie sollte hierbleiben. Aber sie hatte Angst. Sie wusste ja nicht, was sie erwartete. Nicht, dass ihr das irgendwie helfen würde. Die Frauen schubsten sie immer wieder zurück in den riesigen Raum, bis sie schließlich aufgab und dort blieb. Die schwere Tür ging wieder zu und ließ Bulma mutterseelenallein zurück. 

Sie schaute sich etwas genauer um. Wem auch immer dieser Raum gehörte, er musste etwas Besonderes sein. Überall standen Dinge herum, die sie zwar nicht wirklich identifizieren konnte, die aber sehr wertvoll aussahen. An den Wänden hingen Schwerter und andere, fremdartige Waffen. Etwa zwei Meter von der Fensterfront weg stand ein riesiges Bett mit Bettwäsche aus schwarzer Seide und farbigen, sehr weich aussehenden Decken, die gefaltet auf der Zudecke lagen. Als sie den Kopf hob sah sie, dass die Decke sicher mindestens 10 Meter über ihrem Kopf war, dort oben in riesigen Bögen zusammenwuchs, fast wie in einer alten Kirche. Es war unglaublich, aber vor allem sehr unheimlich. 

Bulma wartete angespannt, 5 Minuten, 10, aber nichts geschah. Sie wunderte sich, was weiter passieren würde und entschied sich dann schließlich, sich zu setzen. Vielleicht war das ja ihr Gästezimmer? War zwar unwahrscheinlich, aber warum hatte man sie sonst hergeführt, wenn gar nichts passierte? 

Also setzte sie sich schließlich schüchtern auf das Bett und schaute nach draußen. Die Sonne war inzwischen untergegangen und der Himmel verdunkelte sich rasch. Das Bild, das sich ihr bot, war atemberaubend schön. Was auch immer dieser Ort war, er war der höchste im Umkreis von Kilometern. Von hier aus sah man runter auf eine futuristische, fremdartige Stadt, die sich nachts von Tokyo vor allem darin unterschied, dass sie nicht so viele funkelnde Lichter hatte. Irgendwo weiter hinten, links von der Himmelsrichtung, wo die Sonne untergegangen war, floss ein Fluss, direkt an der Stadt vorbei, weiter ins Tal bis er aus ihrer Sichtweite verschwand. Weit weg am Horizont erhoben sich gewaltige Bergketten, die jetzt vom silbernen Licht eines Mondes angestrahlt wurden, der mindestens dreimal so groß sein musste wie der Erdenmond. Wo auch immer sie hier war, dieser Planet war atemberaubend schön.

Aber es war nicht zu Hause. Bulma hatte große Angst, die Erde, ihre Heimat, niemals wiederzusehen. Ihre Familie, ihre Freunde, sie fehlten ihr so sehr.

Traurig geworden mit dem Herz schwer von Heimweh, ließ sie den Kopf auf die kühlen Kissen sinken und versuchte, ein wenig zu schlafen. 

Sie wurde geweckt durch ein Geräusch und schrak sofort aus ihrem leichten Schlaf hoch. Sie wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, seit man sie hergebracht hatte, aber inzwischen war es draußen tiefe Nacht und nur noch das Mondlicht schien auf das Bett. Die Tür fiel wieder zu und Bulma begriff, dass jemand den Raum betreten hatte. 

Angst kroch in ihr hoch und sie fragte leise: "Wer ist da?!" Es kam keine Antwort aber sie sah deutlich eine Gestalt dort an der Tür stehen. Der Figur nach zu urteilen war es ein Mann, seine Augen leuchteten wie die einer Katze im Dunkeln. Er machte ihr Angst. 

Seine Schuhe machten Geräusche auf dem marmornen Fußboden, als er auf das Bett zu kam. Bulma kroch zum Kopfende des Bettes und starrte ihn an. Sie fürchtete sich fast zu Tode. Ihr Herz klopfte zum Zerspringen. Noch mal sagte sie mit rauer Stimme: "Ich finde das nicht witzig! Wer ist da?! Ich bin Bulma Briefs und ich verlange eine Antwort!" Leider kam das aber nicht ganz so entschlossen rüber, wie sie sich das gewünscht hätte. 

Aber wenigstens kam eine Antwort. Erst erklang ein dumpfes Grollen, dann antwortete er in einer fremden, basslastigen (verzeiht mir den Ausdruck, hatte zu viele AVT Vorlesungen) Sprache. Seine tiefe Stimme und sein merkwürdiger Tonfall verpassten ihr eine Gänsehaut. Sie sagte: "Ich verstehe nicht!", aber darauf antwortete er nicht. Am Fußende des Bettes blieb er stehen und zog sich seine Stiefel aus. Bulma stockte der Atem. Er wollte doch nicht etwa...? 

Im selben Moment kletterte er auf das Bett und Mondlicht fiel auf sein Gesicht. Er war ein Saiyajin, das erkannte sie an seinem ungeduldig hin und her schweifenden Schwanz, aber sah nicht annähernd so grob aus wie die, die sie bisher kennengelernt hatte. Sein Gesicht hatte etwas edles, er sah zweifellos gut aus, trotz seiner merkwürdigen Frisur. Aber sie kannte ihn nicht und diese Situation machte ihr Angst. Sie wollte runter von diesem Bett, sofort. 

Aber noch bevor sie die Bewegung vollenden konnte, war er plötzlich ganz nah bei ihr, seine Arme schnellten mit unglaublichem Tempo vor und er stützte sich links und rechts von ihr an der Wand am Kopfende ab, hielt sie quasi zwischen ihm und der Wand gefangen. Seine dunklen Augen fixierten ihre und auf einmal wagte sie es nicht mehr, einen Fluchtversuch zu unternehmen. 

Einen Moment lang starrte er sie einfach nur an, dann grinste er und sagte mit kaum hörbarem Akzent: "Du bist von der Erde." 

Bulma nickte und hauchte: "Ja." Das war gut. Endlich jemand, der ihre Sprache verstand! So ein Glück! Sie hatte so viele Fragen, aber sein Blick ließ sie alle vergessen. 

Er löste eine Hand von der Wand und strich durch ihr Haar, dann über ihr Wange. Seine Augen wurden schmal und er leckte sich die Lippen. "Hübsches Spielzeug.", flüsterte er und fügte noch etwas in seiner Muttersprache - saiyanisch, vermutlich - hinzu. Bulma wollte protestieren, aber plötzlich packte er mit der selben Hand ihr Kinn und drückte ihren Kopf gegen die Wand. Im nächsten Moment spürte sie seine Lippen auf ihren, als er sie rücksichtslos küsste. Schlagartig begriff sie, was er mit Spielzeug gemeint hatte. Und es gefiel ihr nicht.

Sie versuchte, ihn von sich zu schieben, aber sie hatte keine Chance. Er war unglaublich stark. Er schien ihren Widerstand gar nicht zu bemerken. Seine Hände schlossen sich um ihre Handgelenke und drückten sie gegen die Wand. Sie erkannte schnell, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, sich zu wehren. Er fing an, sie zu küssen, fordernd zwar, aber nicht brutal. Seine Zunge drang in ihren Mund ein, erkundete sie mit dreister Vertraulichkeit und zog sich dann zurück. Ihr Herz klopfte wie verrückt. 

Plötzlich hörte er auf, ließ sie aber nicht los sondern zog sie weg von der Wand und drückte sie auf das Bett. Sie nutzte die Chance, um teils empört, teils verängstigt hervorzustoßen: "Wie kannst du es wagen! Lass... lass mich gehen!!" 

Er hielt kurz inne, mit dem Gesicht ein paar Zentimeter über ihr, und grinste wieder. "Niedlich.", sagte er nur und schien sich über ihre Furcht zu amüsieren. 

Er wollte sich wieder runterbeugen, also rief sie verzweifelt: "Bitte!!" 

Der Saiyajin hielt noch mal inne. "Kein Angst.", hauchte er. "Ich werde dir nicht weh tun." Ein Teil von ihr wollte ihm glauben. Er wirkte nicht unbedingt vertrauenswürdig. Aber trotzdem hatte sie das Gefühl, dass er die Wahrheit sagte. Es war seltsam aber der Klang seiner weichen, tiefen Stimme sorgte dafür, dass sie sich ein wenig entspannte. 

Das nahm er mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln zur Kenntnis und küsste sie wieder. Und irgendwie... fühlte es sich gut an. Er roch gut. Seine Stimme war so sanft, seine Berührung irgendwie... elektrisierend. Sie war noch nie mit einem Mann wie ihm zusammen gewesen. Yamchu war ja noch ein Junge gewesen, genauso alt wie sie. Dieser Saiyajin spielte in einer ganz anderen Liga. 

Als seine Zunge über ihre Lippen leckte, entspannte sie sich und öffnete zögernd den Mund. Sein Kuss war unglaublich intensiv, ganz anders als das, was sie von Yamchu kannte. Und plötzlich war das Bedrohliche, was diese Situation an sich gehabt hatte, verflogen. Es tat so gut, die Wärme eines anderen zu spüren. 

Als der Fremde ihre Handgelenke losließ, um ihr das Hemd aufzuknöpfen, ließ sie die Arme willig auf dem Bett liegen. Mit geschickten, sanften Händen zog er sie aus, und Bulma schloss genussvoll die Augen. Diese Nacht würde garantiert anders enden, als sie das erwartet hatte, aber nicht unbedingt schlechter. 

Gekonnt fing er an, sämtliche Stellen ihres Körpers zu küssen, angefangen bei ihrem Hals bis runter zu ihrem Bauchnabel. Bulma seufzte leise. Dann hörte es plötzlich auf und sie wollte gerade die Augen aufmachen um zu sehen, was los war, da fühlte sie seine Hand zwischen ihren Beinen und stöhnte leise. Mit geübten Fingern massierte er sie und sie seufzte. Das fühlte sich unglaublich an. Er war unglaublich. Diese Nacht sollte niemals aufhören. 

Schiere Ewigkeiten später stieß sie einen spitzen Schrei aus und ließ sich nach hinten fallen. Ihre Haut war mit Schweißperlen bedeckt, ihr Körper fühlte sich fast fiebrig an. Bisher hatte nur er ihr Vergnügen bereitet und nichts im Gegenzug von ihr gefordert. Bulma war mehr als bereit, sich zu revanchieren, endlich mit ihm zu schlafen. Eigentlich war das sogar alles, woran sie noch denken konnte. Die Lippen, die Berührungen dieses Mannes konnten süchtig machen. 

Keuchend ließ sich Bulma rücklings auf die Matratze sinken und warf ihm einen einladenden Blick zu. Er lächelte, bewegte sich aber nicht. Worauf wartete er? Es gefiel ihm, wie sehr sie ihn wollte. Er genoss ihren Anblick. Er küsste die Innenfläche ihrer Schenkel, dann löste er sich von ihr. Bulma lag schwer atmend auf dem Bett und stöhnte unwillig, als er plötzlich aufhörte. "Bitte...", murmelte sie. "Mehr!" 

Er lächelte und küsste sie auf den Mund. "Noch nicht heute Nacht, mein Kätzchen.", flüsterte er sanft. Langsam stand er auf und ließ sie alleine auf dem Bett liegen. Bulma begriff erst mal gar nicht, was los war. Hieß das, er wollte jetzt gehen? 

Offensichtlich schon, denn er war schon bei der Tür. "Warte!", rief Bulma hinter ihm her. "Wie heißt du?" 

Er blieb an der Tür stehen und bevor er den Raum verließ, antwortete er schlicht: "Vegeta."   


Nächstes Kapitel: "Vegeta und Kakarott"


	3. Vegeta und Kakarott

Kapitel 03: Vegeta und Kakarott.

Früh am nächsten Morgen kehrten die Frauen zurück. Sie zupften und zerrten an einer ziemlich desorientierten Bulma, die nicht wusste, ob sie sich jetzt über den vergangenen Abend freuen oder sich dessen schämen sollte. Die Frauen brachten sie zurück in den großen Raum, der wohl wirklich eine Art Harem darstellte, wo Chichi schon sehnsüchtig auf sie wartete. 

„Bulma! Oh je, bist du in Ordnung?", rief sie und umarmte ihre Freundin. 

Bulma konnte ein seliges Grinsen einfach nicht unterdrücken, sie grinste Chichi an und antwortete: „Keine Sorge, man hat mir nichts getan... das war die unglaublichste Nacht meines Lebens." 

Chichi's Augen weiteten sich, sie zog Bulma auf den Boden und forderte: „Erzähl mir alles! Sofort!" 

Die Sonne war gerade dabei, unterzugehen, als die schweren Türen zu den Gemächern der Frauen sich öffneten. Chichi hob den Kopf und umklammerte Bulma's Hand. In den Räumen wurde es augenblicklich still. Es waren zwei Saiyajin, einer davon war Vegeta, der andere einer, den die beiden Frauen noch nie zuvor gesehen hatten. Bulma wurde rot. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, ihren düsteren Saiyajin so schnell wiederzusehen, eigentlich hatte sie sogar gefürchtet, ihn gar nicht mehr wiederzusehen. 

Würdevoll schritt Vegeta durch die Reihen der Frauen, begleitet von deren anzüglichen, verliebten Blicken. Bulma wagte es kaum, ihn anzusehen. Beim bloßen Gedanken an ihn klopfte ihr Herz wie verrückt. Irgendwie war es ihr peinlich, wie sehr sie sich ihm an den Hals geworfen hatte in der vorangegangenen Nacht. Aber sie hatte sich so sehr nach etwas Zärtlichkeit gesehnt.. 

Vegeta schritt vorbei an den Frauen und hielt direkt auf Bulma und Chichi zu. Vor ihnen blieb er stehen, beugte sich runter und zerrte Bulma sanft auf die Füße. Er sagte etwas in seiner Sprache, die Bulma natürlich nicht verstehen konnte, dann winkte er seinen Begleiter heran und sagte etwas zu ihm. Der andere ließ einen Blick durch den Raum schweifen, dann zuckte er die Schultern und zog Chichi auf die Füße. „Lass mich los!", giftete die, aber vermutlich verstand er nicht einmal, was sie sagte. 

Verfolgt von neidischen, ungläubigen und teilweise offen feindseligen Blicken wurden Bulma und Chichi aus dem Raum geführt. Die Tore schlossen sich mit einem lauten Knall hinter ihnen und plötzlich waren sie allein mit den beiden Männern. Vegeta und der andere unterhielten sich und Bulma nutzte die Gelegenheit, um sich den unbekannten Saiyajin näher anzusehen. Er war größer als Vegeta und hatte etwas hellere Haut, aber das gleiche pechschwarze Haar und die dunklen Augen. Erst hatte sie vermutet, die zwei wären Brüder, auch die Art wie sie miteinander sprachen, ließ diesen Schluss zu, aber dafür hatten sie zu verschiedene Gesichter. Vermutlich waren sie eher gute Freunde, Kampfgenossen oder dergleichen. 

Schließlich nickte der Saiyajin Vegeta zu und sagte: „Na, Bejita." Mit einer Handbewegung verabschiedete er sich. 

Vegeta erwiderte auf die selbe Weise und nannte dabei einen Namen: Kakarott. Bulma hatte das Gefühl, dass sie sich diesen Namen merken müsste. Dieser Kakarott hatte etwas Besonderes an sich. Sie würde ihm sicher noch öfter begegnen. Er hatte eine erstaunlich freundliche Ausstrahlung. Bei ihm war Chichi sicher gut aufgehoben, jedenfalls besser als bei einem von den Saiyajin, die sie bisher kennen gelernt hatte. 

Ihre Wege trennten sich also, Bulma wurde von Vegeta wieder zu dem tollen Zimmer geführt während Kakarott Chichi in eine andere Richtung zog. Bulma hoffte nur, Chichi würde eine ähnlich angenehme Überraschung erleben wie sie selbst. 

Es war ein wundervoller Sommerabend und der Ausblick von Vegeta's Zimmer aus war atemberaubend. Bulma staunte erst mal, als er sie in den Raum schob und achtete gar nicht darauf, dass er die Tür hinter sich schloss. 

Erst als er sich im trüben Zwielicht des unerleuchteten Zimmers hinter sie stellte, wortlos, wurde ihr wieder bewusst, in was für einer Situation sie sich befand. Sofort kam das Herzklopfen zurück, die Verlegenheit, und auch ein mulmiges Gefühl. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und stammelte: „Wegen gestern... ich war... nicht ich selbst! Ich war verschreckt und ich hab mich nur nach jemand gesehnt, der mich im Arm hält... das hatte nichts zu... bedeuten..." Sein Blick machte sie nervös. Er sah sie wieder so an, so kalt, undeutbar, auf eine Art, die ihr Schauer über den Rücken jagte. 

Vegeta würdigte sie keiner Antwort sondern fummelte an seiner Uniform rum, bis der Umhang sich löste und auf den Boden glitt. Bulma schluckte. „Was ich damit sagen will... ist folgendes... ich weiß ja nicht viel über eure Sitten hier, aber... kö-könntest du mich wohl zurückbringen? Ich will das eigentlich nicht wiederholen, so eine bin ich nicht..." 

Er streifte sich den Brustpanzer über den Kopf und hatte jetzt so wie letztes Mal nur noch die eng anliegende Hose und das Hemd an. Er sah schon toll aus. Und seine Augen...! Als er sie verengte, was anscheinend zu seiner Mimik gehörte, wurde sie fast schwach. „Was ist dabei?", fragte er und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, was sie dazu brachte, zurückzuweichen. „Du sehnst dich nach einer Umarmung, nach Nähe, und ich kann sie dir geben." 

Bulma stieß hart mit dem Rücken gegen die Glasfront und presste sich dagegen. Seine samtige Stimme, sein unglaublicher Blick... das war schon wieder fast zu viel für sie. Sie wusste, dass er es genauso meinte, wie er es gesagt hatte. Er hatte es gar nicht nötig, sie zu überreden, er hätte sich jederzeit eine der anderen hundert Frauen holen können, oder genauso gut könnte er sich einfach mit Gewalt nehmen, was er wollte. Die Macht, die er besaß, umgab ihn wie eine Aura, für ihn war das alles nur ein Spiel. 

„Ich... ich glaube nur, dass das nicht richtig ist!", stammelte sie. „Wir benutzen einander doch bloß. Ich benutze dich, um etwas Wärme zu kriegen, du benutzt mich um deine sexuellen Energien abzureagieren." 

„Darum geht es doch.", murmelte er und rückte ganz nah an ihr Gesicht heran. „Jeder nimmt sich, was er braucht. Oder willst du sagen, dass du dich nicht danach verzehrst, von mir geliebt zu werden?" Um seine Worte noch zu verstärken, presste er sich an sie und legte seine Arme ansatzweise um sie für eine warme, wohltuende Umarmung. Er hatte recht. Das wollte sie, brauchte sie so sehr. Warum auch nicht? Die Erde mit ihren Moralvorstellungen war weit, weit weg und es war fraglich, ob sie jemals dorthin zurückkehren könnte. Nach all dem, was sie durchgemacht hatte, brauchte sie diese kostbaren Augenblicke der Wärme einfach. 

Am Morgen danach trafen sie einander wieder. Bulma war ausgeruht und fröhlich, aber auch Chichi lächelte. Automatisch nahm Bulma an, ihr wäre es ähnlich ergangen, aber als sie ihre Erfahrungen austauschten wurde schnell klar, dass jener Kakarott vom Wesen her doch ganz anders war als Vegeta. 

„Ich hatte echt richtig Schiss, als sie uns in verschiedene Richtungen gezerrt haben!", erzählte Chichi eifrig. „Er brachte mich in sein Zimmer, ziemlich groß übrigens, er muss was besonderes sein, und mir schlotterten die Knie. Er wollte mir was sagen, aber ich versteh diese Sprache nicht. Und offenbar kann er keine Sprache von der Erde so wie dein Vegeta." 

Chichi zog aus ihrer Tasche ein Gerät hervor, dass Bulma bekannt vorkam. Einen Scouter. „Hier! Das hat er mir gegeben! Wenn du es aufsetzt, kannst du saiyanisch und jede andere Sprache, die hier programmiert ist, verstehen. So konnten wir uns unterhalten!" 

„Du konntest richtig mit ihm sprechen? Was hat er gesagt??" fragte Bulma. 

Chichi seufzte. „Ach, er war richtig charmant. Und endlich haben wir ein paar Antworten..." Sie lächelte verklärt, als sie sich an das Gespräch erinnerte... 

_**Rückblende**_

Chichi hatte sich ziemlich ungern von Bulma trennen lassen, aber es hatte keinen Sinn, der Saiyajin war ziemlich stark. Er brachte sie in ein Zimmer, welches nicht ganz so toll eingerichtet war wie das, welches Bulma beschrieben hatte, aber es hatte doch Ähnlichkeit. Auch von hier aus hatte man einen wunderbaren Blick auf die Stadt. 

Aber Chichi war zu nervös, um den Ausblick zu genießen. Sie hatte ganz sicher nicht vor, sich wie Bulma verführen zu lassen. Sie warf einen schüchternen Seitenblick auf den Saiyajin, stellte fest dass er irgendwie schon gut aussah, aber garantiert NICHT gut genug um mit ihm ins Bett zu springen. 

Er drehte schließlich den Kopf und sah sie an. Seine dunklen Augen waren irgendwie erschreckend. Chichi wich sofort zurück und keifte: „Denk nicht mal dran! Keine Chance! Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du..." 

Er unterbrach sie in einer fremden Sprache, redete mit seiner hellen Stimme zu ihr, die so gar nicht zu der derben Sprache passen wollte. Aber das wesentlich größere Problem war, dass Chichi absolut kein Wort verstand. 

Also keifte sich zurück: „Ich versteh keinen Ton!!" Er kam einen Schritt auf sie zu und ihr wurde doch etwas mulmig. „Komm mir nicht näher!", sagte sie verunsichert. 

Im nächsten Moment wurde sie gegen die Wand geworfen und als sie die Augen wieder öffnete stand er dicht an sie gepresst, die Arme links und rechts von ihr an die Wand gestützt, und sah sie aus diesen merkwürdigen Augen an, die eine sehr hervorstechende Eigenschaft der Saiyajin zu sein schienen. 

Chichi wollte was sagen, stellte aber fest, dass sie absolut nichts rausbrachte. 

Er senkte den Kopf um sie zu küssen und sie wich zurück, so weit das ging. Nur Millimeter bevor sich ihre Lippen berührten, hielt er inne. Chichi merkte, dass sie den Atem anhielt. Wartete, anstatt ihn wegzuschubsen. 

Sekundenlang verharrten die beiden so, dann grinste er plötzlich, stieß sich von der Wand ab und drehte sich weg von ihr. Chichi war überrascht von seinem plötzlichen Sinneswandel und auch ziemlich wütend. Diese Saiyajin schienen sich einen Spaß daraus zu machen, mit den Frauen zu spielen. Sowas gefiel ihr gar nicht. Bulma mochte vielleicht auf solche Typen stehen, aber sie ganz sicher nicht! 

Im nächsten Moment sagte der Saiyajin ein knappes, schnelles Wort und warf ihr dann etwas zu. Überrascht schaute sie auf das Ding runter. Eins von den Dingern, wie auch Radditz sie getragen hatte. Wie hatte er das noch mal genannt? Scouter? 

Ihr Blick schweifte von den kleinen Stück Technik zurück zu dem Saiyajin. Sie war sich nicht sicher, was sie jetzt damit machen sollte. 

Schließlich wurde er ungeduldig, stieß ein leises Seufzen aus und kam zu ihr. Nahm ihr den Scouter aus der Hand und setzte ihn ihr auf. Etwas unsicher darüber, was sie dazu sagen sollte, ließ Chichi ihn erstmal machen. Er drückte ein paar Knöpfe und redete dabei mit seiner dunklen Sprache auf sie ein, bis plötzlich...

„...du mich verstehen?" 

Chichi's Kopf ruckte hoch. „WAS?", fragte sie. 

„Kannst – du – mich – verstehen?", sagte er ganz langsam, so als würde er mit einem Idioten sprechen. Sie nickte wütend. „Der Scouter übersetzt Saiyago." 

Sie sah ihn überrascht an. „Jetzt können Bulma und ich uns endlich verständigen! Kann ich den behalten?" 

„Mh.", er nickte. „Ihr beiden solltet trotzdem schnell saiyago lernen." 

„Okay... danke." 

Er nickte rasch und drehte sich dann weg, find an in seinem Schrank herumzuwühlen. Chichi stand noch immer an die Wand gelehnt und wusste nicht, was sie jetzt tun sollte. Schließlich stellte sie einfach die Frage, die ihr auf der Seele brannte: „Warum hast du mich hierher gebracht?" 

Kakarott drehte sich nicht um, als er antwortete: „Weil man das von mir erwartet." 

„Das versteh ich nicht." 

„Ich bin ein Saiyajin und ich genieße das Privileg, Vegeta's privaten ‚Harem' nutzen zu können. Da sollte ich mir besser jede Nacht eine von euch holen. Sonst hält man mich noch für andersrum." 

Chichi zuckte bei dem Wort ‚Harem' zusammen. Das war doch wohl ein Scherz gewesen! „Bulma und ich, wir gehören aber nicht dazu! Wir sind von der Erde, oder soll das heißen wir können nie mehr zurück??" 

Er kratzte sich am Kopf und meinte: „Nun, wir fanden euer Schiff, ihr wart gestrandet. Ohne uns wärt ihr jetzt tot. Nach saiyanischem Gesetz gehört ihr damit uns, genauer gesagt dem König. Weil ihr Frauen seid hat er euch seinem Sohn Vegeta zum Geschenk gemacht, damit der sich ein bisschen austoben kann." 

„Also sind wir tatsächlich so was wie Sex-Sklavinnen?", flüsterte Chichi entsetzt. „Und wir dürfen nie mehr nach Hause?" 

Kakarott zuckte die Schultern. „Die meisten, die hierher kamen, wollten sowieso nicht mehr weg. Vegeta-sei ist ein reicher Planet, hier bekommt man alles im Überfluss. Und ihr hättet es schlimmer treffen können. Vegeta behandelt seine Frauen gut, die meisten fühlen sich sowieso zu ihm hingezogen. Er hat etwas an sich das ihn unwiderstehlich macht. Aber das wirst du auch noch merken." 

„Das will ich aber gar nicht merken!", protestierte sie. „Ich habe keine Lust diesen Typ oder irgendwen sonst an mich ran zu lassen!" Sie merkte zu spät, was sie da gesagt hatte und sah ihn ängstlich an. Sein Blick war undeutbar, eine Eigenart, die viele Saiyajin zu besitzen schienen. „Was wirst du mit mir machen?", fragte sie ängstlich.

Der junge Saiyajin machte eine abfällige Handbewegung. „Ich habe es nicht nötig, eine Frau zu irgendwas zu zwingen! Du wirst heute Nacht hier schlafen, aber ich werde dich nicht anfassen." 

Chichi spürte, wie sie rot wurde. Irgendwas hatte er schon an sich, und was er gerade gesagt hatte ließ auf einen sehr edlen Charakter schließen. „Danke.", murmelte sie. 

Kakarott gähnte. „Ich denke, das war auch das Stichwort. Ich bin todmüde." Er zog sein Hemd und seine Hose aus und stieg nur in weiten Boxershorts ins Bett. Dann sah er sie an und grinste: „Na? Kommst du auch oder willst du die ganze Nacht da rumstehen?" 

Ziemlich verlegen zog Chichi sich soweit aus, dass sie sich noch sehen lassen konnte, dann krabbelte sie auf die andere Seite des riesigen Bettes, ganz an den Rand, und deckte sich zu. Irgendwie seltsam, mit einem Mann in einem Bett zu schlafen. Er fing schon ziemlich bald neben ihr an zu schnarchen und sie merkte, sie gerne sie zu ihm hin gerückt wäre, um sich umarmen zu lassen, ein bisschen von seiner Wärme zu spüren. Sie wusste nicht, was diesen plötzlichen Wunsch ausgelöst hatte, vielleicht nur die Einsamkeit auf diesem Planeten, aber sie kämpfte ihn nieder und zwang sich, zu schlafen. 

_**Rückblende Ende**_

Bulma nickte anerkennend. „Diese Saiyajin sind vielleicht doch nicht so fies wie wir dachten. Und ich dachte schon, du strahlst so, weil ihr es getan habt." Sie untersuchte den Scouter neugierig. „Also damit lässt sich echt was machen! Das ist ein echt tolles Stück Technik! Und endlich können wir uns mit den anderen verständigen!" 

Chichi fragte unerwartet: „Sag mal, wie verlief denn dein Treffen mit Vegeta? Bist du jetzt keine Jungfrau mehr?" 

Bulma wurde rot. „Du bist echt indiskret, Chichi! Wir haben es nicht getan, falls du es wissen willst. Es war wieder so wie gestern Nacht, nur noch viel besser." 

„Der Mann muss wirklich geschickte Finger haben.", witzelte Chichi und erntete dafür einen Stoß in die Rippen. 

„Du bist unmöglich, Chii. Aber langsam werden die Dinge interessant, auf diesem Planeten... Vegeta-sei. Dieser Scouter wird uns helfen, ich werde ihn ein wenig modifizieren, dann können wir damit die Erde kontaktieren. Dann kommt Yamchu und rettet uns." 

„Wenn du überhaupt noch gerettet werden WILLST, vor dem Saiyajin mit den stechenden Augen..." 

„Du bist unmöglich..." 

Nächstes Kapitel: „Leidenschaftliche Nächte"


	4. Leidenschaftliche Nächte

Okay das Kapitel ist eigentlich ein Lemon, aber die poste ich ja nicht. Hmm... sorry. Ich bin halt vorsichtig geworden, ich wurde immerhin schon wieder beklaut. Bald kann ich mir ne Liste anlegen. Sobald ich irgendwo sehe dass auch diese FF wieder geklaut wird, hör ich auf zu posten. 

Kapitel 04: Leidenschaftliche Nächte

Erwartungsvoll hob sie den Kopf, als die Tür aufging und für einen Moment etwas Licht von draußen in den Raum fiel. Es war Vegeta, und so wie immer schlich er wie eine Katze ins Zimmer, zog sich die Stiefel aus und kam zu ihr ans Bett. 

Aber diesmal war es anders. 

Sie merkte es schon an seinen Augen und seinem Verhalten. Sie ahnte dass es heute Nacht passieren würde, und sie hatte ganz und gar nichts dagegen. Chichi hatte sie gewarnt, aber sie konnte diesem mysteriösen Saiyajin nun mal einfach nicht widerstehen. 

[ _hier WAR mal der Lemon – keine Anfragen bitte_ ]

Er rollte sich von ihr runter und legte sich neben sie, Augenblicke lang lagen sie so da, und Bulma versuchte, ihre Gedanken wieder in geordnete Bahnen zu lenken. Das war unglaublich gewesen. Einfach... unbeschreiblich. 

Sie fuhr sich erschöpft durch ihr Haar und wollte etwas sagen. Doch da spürte sie, wie er aus dem Bett stieg, und hörte, wie er sich langsam anzog. Sie wollte es einfach nicht glauben. Er hatte gerade mit ihr geschlafen und jetzt machte er sich einfach so davon? Sie wollte, konnte jetzt nicht allein sein mit ihren Gedanken. 

Sie hörte seine Schritte, als er zur Tür ging, und sie setzte sich ruckartig auf. „Vegeta, warte!", rief sie und streckte ihre Hand nach ihm aus. Er blieb abrupt stehen und sie merkte, dass sie ihn zum ersten Mal bei seinem Namen genannt hatte. Traurig fügte sie hinzu: „Bitte, geh nicht." 

Er hielt einen Moment lang inne, dann drehte er sich um und kam zurück ans Bett. Bulma glaubte nicht einen Augenblick lang, dass er wirklich vorhatte, zu bleiben. Er legte eine Hand auf ihre Wange und küsste sie dann, zum ersten mal wirklich zärtlich, dann flüsterte er: „Wir sehen uns morgen, Kätzchen." 

Und dann ging er. 

Das Hochgefühl war vorüber, als sie sich allein in der Einsamkeit des dunklen Raumes wieder fand. Chichi hatte recht gehabt. Er hatte ihr wehgetan, nicht körperlich aber seelisch. Sie allein zurückgelassen, einfach so, wie eine seiner anderen Frauen. Wie hatte sie sich einbilden können, etwas Besonderes zu sein?

Traurig ließ sie sich auf das Bett sinken und kämpfte gegen die Tränen. Dies war die Wirklichkeit, und den saiyanischen Traummann gab es nicht. Die wirkliche Welt hatte sie wieder. 

Zur gleichen Zeit lag Chichi neben Kakarott auf dem Bett und unterhielt sich mit ihm. Er war nachdem er anfänglich ziemlich kalt zu ihr gewesen war schnell aufgetaut und sie hatte festgestellt, dass sie ihn alles fragen konnte. Er war sogar ziemlich nett. Er holte sie jetzt jeden Abend zu sich, und es war für sie beide eine gute Sache. So konnte er das Gesicht wahren, während Chichi nicht fürchten musste, von Vegeta ausgesucht zu werden, obwohl der ja eigentlich sowieso anderweitig, nämlich mit Bulma zugange war. 

Irgendwie freute sie sich sogar auf die allabendlichen Gespräche über dies und das.

„Ich habe das Gefühl, die anderen Frauen mögen uns nicht.", sagte Chichi irgendwann. Das brannte ihr schon länger auf der Seele. 

„Kein Wunder.", murmelte er. „Sie sind eifersüchtig, vor allem auf deine Freundin." 

„Warum eifersüchtig?" 

Er grinste aber es sah irgendwie unecht aus. „Ist doch klar, wegen Vegeta. Deine Freundin ist auch schon seinem Charme erlegen. Die meisten Frauen schwärmen für ihn, und die, die es nicht tun, wollen ihn trotzdem, weil er der Prinz ist." 

„Er ist ein Prinz??", fragte Chichi überrascht. Das hatte sie noch nicht gewusst. Das erklärte allerdings einiges, vor allem diesen prunkvollen Ort. 

Kakarott nickte. „Deswegen sind sie hinter ihm her. Sie hoffen, dass er sich eine von ihnen aussucht, sie heiratet und zur Königin macht. Pfft. So naiv möchte ich mal sein." 

Das machte Sinn. Deswegen die eifersüchtigen, feindseligen Blicke. „Und du, Kakarott? Bist du auch ein Prinz?" 

„Ich?!", fragte er und seine Stimme hatte irgendwie einen spöttischen Klang. „Nein, ich bin bloß ein Unterklassekrieger. Ich wohne nur deswegen hier weil ich sein bester, nein, sein einziger Freund bin. Mein Vater stellte damals die Leibwache, so lernte ich ihn kennen. Vegeta umgibt sich am liebsten mit solchen, die ihm nicht die Füße küssen. Deswegen findet er wohl momentan so viel Gefallen an deiner hübschen Freundin. Die hat noch Mumm in den Knochen, auch wenn sie bei seinen Augen schwach wird." 

„Ach so...", murmelte Chichi. 

„Aber du solltest sie warnen.", schlug Kakarott vor. „Sie soll sich vor ihm in Acht nehmen. In ein paar Tagen oder spätestens Wochen wird er sie fallenlassen und sie ist nur eine weitere hübsche Frau in seiner Sammlung, die sich nach ihm verzehrt, von der er aber genug hat." 

„Ich werde es ihr sagen.", entgegnete Chichi. Sie hatte schon so was vermutet, dieser Vegeta war ihr von Anfang an suspekt gewesen. Da war ihr Kakarott schon wesentlich lieber. Aber in seinen Worten war nicht bloß eine Warnung mitgeschwungen, sondern sie glaubte, noch etwas anderes gehört zu haben. „Sag mal, Kakarott... beneidest du ihn?" 

„WAS?", fragte er etwas lauter als wohl beabsichtigt. „Wie kommst du auf so was?" 

Sie überlegte, ob sie es wirklich sagen sollte. Aber irgendwie hatte sie keine Angst vor ihm. „Du klingst irgendwie verbittert, wenn du von ihm erzählst." 

„Bejita ist mein bester Freund, ich liebe ihn wie einen Bruder.", antwortete Kakarott, sichtlich bestrebt, ihrer Frage auszuweichen.

„Das war aber keine Antwort.", sagte sie freundlich. 

Er knurrte leise, gab aber schließlich zu: „Na schön. Er ist nun mal ein Prinz, und er ist auch derjenige mit den dunklen Augen, die die Frauen begeistern. Manchmal beneide ich ihn darum, dass sie ihn alle so ansehen. Ich meine, ich brauche das nicht, ich brauche keine Scharen von Frauen die mich anbeten. Aber neben ihm bin ich immer nur zweite Wahl." 

_Ich würde dich ihm jederzeit vorziehen, _dachte Chichi im Stillen, sagte aber keinen Ton. 

Augenblicke lang war es still im Raum, dann fragte sie: „Kakarott... bringst du mir ein bisschen Saiyago bei?" 

Nächstes Kapitel: „Weine nicht"


	5. Weine nicht

An Sap und alle die so denken: Was soll ich deiner Meinung nach tun? Du als Leser kannst natürlich leicht reden, so quasi ich soll einfach drüber hinwegsehen. Ich glaub nicht dass du es so leicht wegstecken würdest, wenn du was schreibst und das wird dann dauernd geklaut! Ich find es ne Frechheit!! Und ich lass es mir nicht gefallen. Die Leute werden sich entscheiden müssen, ob sie meine FF weiterhin lesen wollen, oder ob sie mich beklauen und dafür nie die letzten Kapitel lesen. 

Und die Logik mit den reviews ist auch leicht schräg. Es kamen nicht mal fünf Reviews pro Kapitel, da GAB es nicht viele Leute, die ich hätte „abschrecken" können! Wozu poste ich denn meine Fanfics? Damit jeder Hinz und Kunz aus dem Internet sie klauen kann? Ich hätte auch gerne Kritik und Meinungen dazu, denn Geld verdiene ich daran keins, also könnt ich sie auch genauso gut nicht posten. Klingt das logisch? 

***

Kapitel 05: Weine nicht 

Als sie in der nächsten Nacht in das Zimmer gebracht wurde, war Bulma ganz ruhig. Sie hatte Zeit gehabt, über alles nachzudenken und Vegeta erwartete eine böse Überraschung. Wenn der glaubte, sie ließ sich einfach so benutzen, ausnutzen, dann hatte er sich geschnitten! 

Als sich diesmal die Tür öffnete, fing er sie nicht mit seinen dunklen Augen ein. Gelassen stand sie an der Glasfront und wartete. Wie eine Katze kam er auf sie zu geschlichen und sein Schwanz peitschte ungeduldig hin und her. Mit rauer Stimme fragte er: „Was stehst du hier so herum, Frau?" 

„Ich bin nur hier weil deine dämlichen Haremsfrauen mich hergebracht haben! Dich wollte ich ganz sicher nicht sehen!!" 

Seine Augen weiteten sich. „Wie sprichst du denn mit mir??" 

„So wie du es verdient hast!", antwortete sie, etwas lauter als beabsichtigt. „Chichi und Kakarott hatten Recht, du bist ein egoistisches Arschloch und ICH werde sicher nicht mehr dein Betthäschen spielen!" Sie versetzte ihm einen zornigen Stoß vor die Brust, der ihn wohl nur deswegen nach hinten taumeln ließ, weil er absolut nicht darauf gefasst gewesen war, und dann stapfte sie an ihm vorbei zur Tür. Es hatte wirklich gut getan, ihm so die Meinung zu sagen.

Aber als sie noch etwa einen Meter von der Tür weg war, da stand er plötzlich vor ihr, gegen die Tür gelehnt mit funkelnden Augen. „Was erlaubst du dir! Du bist bloß eine kleine Hure und ich bin der Prinz der Saiyajin! ICH bestimme, was du tust, denkst und wohin du gehst." Zum ersten Mal sah es so aus, als würde der ewig beherrschte, charmante Prinz die Fassung verlieren. 

Bulma hatte natürlich ein mulmiges Gefühl, immerhin war er ein Krieger und könnte sie mit einer Handbewegung in Stücke reißen, aber sie war wütend, und diese Wut war viel stärker als die Angst. „Das hättest du wohl gern! Lass mich sofort durch, ich will hier weg!" 

Auf seiner Stirn bildete sich eine tiefe Falte, sein Blick wurde düster. „Du gehst nirgendwo hin. Ich werde dir die Widerworte schon austreiben!" Er packte sie am Handgelenk, so fest, dass sie aufschrie, riss die Tür auf und stürmte mit ihr im Schlepptau nach draußen. 

„Lass mich los!", keifte Bulma, und weckte damit wahrscheinlich den halben Palast auf, „Du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen, lass mich sofort los!" 

Er schleifte sie ein paar Gänge weiter, bis sie zu einer doppelten Tür kamen, bewacht von zwei Saiyajin, die ihre erstaunten Blicke nicht ganz verbergen konnten. Vegeta stieß mit dem Fuß den linken Teil der Tür auf und blaffte die Wachen an: „Sorgt dafür, dass sie meine Räume nicht verlässt! Sollte sie fliehen, dann puste ich euch alle beide ins Jenseits!" 

Ohne die Antwort der beiden abzuwarten zerrte er Bulma hinein in den Raum und knallte die Tür von innen zu. Dieses „Zimmer", wenn man es überhaupt noch so nennen durfte, war etwa so groß wie auf der Erde ein ganzes Haus und noch prunkvoller und schöner eingerichtet als das, in das man sie immer gebracht hatte. Vegeta zerrte sie mitten durch das Zimmer, zu einer kleinen Tür, hinter der sich ein wesentlich kleineres, aber immer noch annehmbares Zimmer verbarg. Dort stieß er sie hinein, und zischte: „Du wirst ab jetzt hier wohnen! Neben mir! Weder Kakarott noch dieses andere Weib werden dir irgendwas einreden! Und du wirst lernen mich zu respektieren!" 

„Das werden wir sehen!", schrie sie. „Arroganter Affe!" 

Er schüttelte den Kopf und war plötzlich wieder ganz ruhig. „Du bist wohl lebensmüde, Onna. Wenn das jemand gehört hätte, hätte ich dich augenblicklich zu Asche verbrannt!" 

Wütend verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust. „Ist mir egal ob ich neben dir wohne oder nicht. Du kannst mich mal." 

Er grinste plötzlich, und leckte sich über die Lippen. „Das hättest du wohl gern. Aber die Zeiten sind vorbei." 

Damit knallte er die Tür zu und sie hörte ihn wütend davonstampfen. „Pffft. Als ob ich mir von so einem was sagen lassen würde.", machte sie und kletterte auf das große, gemütliche Bett. Wenigstens hatte sie hier einen schönen Schlafplatz. Vegeta würde sich an ihr die Zähne ausbeißen. 

Wütend marschierte Vegeta in Richtung von Kakarott's Zimmer. Diesem Bastard würde er mal gehörig den Kopf waschen. Was bildete er sich überhaupt ein, die blauhaarige Onna vor ihm zu WARNEN?!? Für gewöhnlich hätte ihn das nicht weniger interessieren können, aber gerade hatte er wieder gemerkt, warum er die Menschenfrau von Anfang an für etwas besonderes gehalten hatte. Denn sie hatte Mumm! Sie hatte es tatsächlich gewagt, ihm zu widersprechen! Jetzt, wo er sich beruhigt hatte, freute er sich fast über ihre Widerworte. Es würde Spaß machen, sie zu brechen. Vielleicht würde sie länger durchhalten als die anderen. 

Aber jetzt war erstmal sein bester Freund dran. Er wusste dass es schon spät war, wahrscheinlich war Kakarott gerade mit der anderen Menschenfrau zugange, aber das ihm scheißegal. Er war sauer und er musste es sofort loswerden. 

Ohne anzuklopfen stieß er die Tür auf und brüllte: „Kakarott! Ich muss dich sprechen. SOFORT!!" Dann wurde er erstmal still. Anstatt einen verschwitzten Kakarott und eine stöhnende, nackte Menschenfrau zu erblicken, saßen die beiden friedlich auf dem Bett des Saiyajin und... unterhielten... sich. Was für eine absurde Vorstellung! 

„Vejita...", murmelte Kakarott überrascht. Dann verfinsterte sich seine Miene und er grollte: „Gibt es einen Grund, warum du wie ein Irrer hier reinplatzt? Hm?" 

Vegeta war absolut sprachlos. Hatten sich denn plötzlich alle gegen ihn verschworen? Kakarott war doch sonst nicht so frech zu ihm. Überhaupt, an diesem Bild war doch was falsch. „Sag mal, Kakarott.. ist doch was an den Gerüchten dran? Hmmm? Ich weiß ja dass ich unwiderstehlich bin, aber dafür die Frauen aufgeben..."

Kakarott tippte sich an die Stirn. „Du bist wohl als Kind zu heiß gebadet worden? Nur weil ich nicht wie du gleich über alles was nach einer Frau aussieht, herfalle, bin ich noch lange nicht andersrum. Und WENN ich es wäre, dann wärst du sicher der letzte, den ich mir aussuchen würde." 

Vegeta schüttelte den Kopf. Kakarott war wahrlich der einzige auf dem Planeten, der es sich erlauben konnte, so mit ihm zu reden. Naja, bis auf die Frau, die hätte er eigentlich auch auf der Stelle pulverisieren sollen, für ihre Frechheiten. Er schüttelte den Gedanken ab und knurrte: „Egal! Ich bin hier weil du die blauhaarige Frau gewarnt hast, vor mir! WIE KOMMST DU DAZU???" 

Kakarott stand langsam auf und deutete mit einem Blick zur Tür zu seinen Bedienstetenquartieren. „Warte kurz da drin, Chichi, okay?" Sie nickte und verließ stumm den Raum. Dann kam Kakarott zu Vegeta und sagte ruhig: „Ich mag diese beiden Mädchen, Vegeta. Ich hab die eine gewarnt, weil ich dich kenne. Oder willst du vielleicht bestreiten, dass du mit ihr genau das vorhast wie mit den anderen?" 

„Na und? Das geht dich nichts an!" 

Kakarott nickte. „Stimmt. Aber es ist meine Sache, wen ich vor was warne. Du bist definitiv das Gefährlichste, was dieser Frau passieren kann." 

„Ich warne dich, leg dich nicht mit mir an." 

„Oh, ich warne DICH. Unterschätze mich nicht." 

Die beiden Saiyajin, die wohl die stärksten auf dem gesamten Planeten waren, starrten einander in die Augen und fochten einen stummen Zweikampf aus. Minutenlang starrten sie einander an, sahen schließlich ein, dass dies nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt war, um den ewig verschobenen Kampf auszufechten, und gaben im selben Augenblick den Augenkontakt auf. 

Vegeta sprach als erstes: „Ich habe die Frau in meinen Raum gebracht. Du wirst dich nicht mehr einmischen."

„Na fein! Dann wird Chichi ab jetzt bei mir wohnen!" 

„Chichi? Du nennst dein Weib beim Namen?" 

„Deine Arroganz ist wirklich widerlich, Vegeta." 

Vegeta schnaubte verächtlich. „Diese Retter-in-der-Not Rolle steht dir nicht, Kakarott. Du bist ein Saiyajin. Wir können nicht ‚lieben'." 

„Das weiß ich. Aber wir müssen deswegen nicht grausam sein." 

Zornig bohrte Vegeta dem anderen seinen Zeigefinger in die Brust und sagte drohend: „Morgen beim Training werden wir das ausfechten." 

„Ich freu mich drauf!" 

„Und ich mich erst!" Vegeta fuhr auf dem Absatz herum und stürmte aus der Tür. Blöder Kakarott! Der wurde wirklich immer frecher! Hatte gar keinen Respekt vor ihm. Das würde er ihm schon austreiben, er würde ihn morgen beim Training wie eine Wanze zerquetschen! 

Und diese blöde Frau war an allem Schuld. Hoffentlich war sie diesen ganzen Ärger wert. Irgendwie hatte sie, wenn auch auf eine merkwürdige Weise, sein Herz berührt. 

Er war schon lange fort, als Bulma noch immer hellwach im Bett saß und durch das Fenster ihres Zimmers auf die beiden Monde von Vegeta-sei starrte. Sie wusste nicht mehr, was sie fühlen, woran sie glauben sollte. 

Eben war sie sich noch so sicher gewesen, dass es richtig war, ihm die kalte Schulter zu zeigen und ihm nicht mehr zu nahe zu kommen. Jetzt dachte sie schon etwas anders. Sie sehnte sich so sehr danach, von ihm im Arm gehalten zu werden, dass es schon weh tat. Warum war er so kalt? Hatte er sie kein Bisschen gern? Sie hatte ihn gern, irgendwie, soviel stand fest. 

Dieser Planet war nicht ihr zu Hause, sie war ganz allein. Niemand, mit dem sie hätte reden können. Selbst Chichi wollte von Vegeta nichts hören, sie sagte immer nur Dinge wie „Ich hab dich ja gewarnt". Außerdem war sie mit Kakarott beschäftigt. Alles war so fremdartig. Vegeta war fremdartig. Alles war so anders. Ihr Herz tat weh, als sie nach draußen schaute. Die Sterne... wo da draußen war die Erde? Wo waren ihre Freunde? Ihre Familie? Sie brauchte so dringend jemanden, mit dem sie hätte reden können. Auf einmal packte sie ganz furchtbares Heimweh. 

Ohne dass sie es gewollt hätte oder sie hätte aufhalten können, rannen dicke Tränen über ihre Wangen. Sie starrte mit tränenverschleiertem Blick aus dem Fenster und wimmerte: „Ich will zurück nach Hause!" 

Im Licht der Monde von Vegeta-sei sank Bulma auf ihr Bett und schluchzte in ihr Kissen. Sie merkte nicht, dass Vegeta in der Tür stand, die nur einen Spalt offen war, und ihr zusah. Sein Blick zeugte weder von Mitleid noch von Rührung. Als Bulma leise wimmerte: „Ich will nach Hause...!", bildete sich eine steile Falte auf seiner Stirn. 

„Weine nicht.", sagte er ganz, ganz leise in die Dunkelheit hinein, viel zu leise um von ihr wahrgenommen zu werden. Irgendwie schwang ein Anflug von Sehnsucht in seiner Stimme mit. So als hoffte er, sie hätte es doch gehört. Oder so als wünschte er sich, er könnte sie in den Arm nehmen. 

Warum waren die Gefühle nur so widersprüchlich? 

Nächstes Kapitel: „Nähe"


	6. Nähe

Kapitel 6: Nähe

Stumm standen die beiden Gegner sich gegenüber und schauten einander an. Außer ihnen war niemand im Umkreis von mehreren Kilometern. Diesmal wollten sie es ungestört ausfechten, das hier war mehr als ein harmloser Übungskampf. 

„Hast du Angst, Kakarott?", fragte Vegeta selbstsicher. „Heute werd ich dir zeigen, wozu ein Prinz fähig ist! Ich werde dich ungespitzt in den Boden rammen!" 

„Nimm den Mund nicht zu voll!", höhnte Kakarott. „Du solltest dich auf den Kampf konzentrieren, anstatt hier so große Töne zu spucken!" 

„Schön, wie du meinst." Damit war das Wortgefecht beendet. Die beiden Saiyajin stürzten aufeinander los und der Kampf begann gleich mit voller Härte. Gellende Kampf- und teilweise auch Schmerzensschreie ließen die Landschaft erzittern, ebenso wie Erschütterungen wenn einer der Beiden zu Boden geschleudert wurde oder ein Energiestrahl sein Ziel verfehlte. Der Kampf schien kein Ende nehmen zu wollen. 

Mit einem Schrei wichen die beiden auseinander und blieben vielleicht einige hundert Meter voneinander entfernt in der Luft stehen. Kakarotts Atem ging schwer, der Kampf war furchtbar anstrengend. Seine Stirn blutete, dort wo er sie in einem Akt purer Verzweiflung gegen die des anderen geschlagen hatte. Aber er hatte noch nicht aufgegeben. Vegeta war ebenso angeschlagen wie er und hatte zum Schluss mehr mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung als sonst was gekämpft. 

Noch ein letztes Mal powerte Kakarott seine Aura hoch, holte zum finalen Schlag aus. „Bringen wir es zu Ende!", brüllte er.

„Mit Vergnügen!", schrie der andere und erstrahlte ebenfalls in gleißendem Licht. Und dann rasten die zwei aufeinander zu, in der Absicht den anderen mit der puren Energie des eigenen Körpers vom Himmel zu fegen. Der Moment der Entscheidung war gekommen, und dann prallten sie aufeinander, der Himmel explodierte, gleißendes Licht erstrahlte, und dann stürzten ihre Körper wie Raketen dem Boden entgegen. 

Kakarott richtete sich mühsam auf. Staub rieselte von ihm runter, er musste ein paar Mal blinzeln, um wieder klar sehen zu können. Oh nein! Hatte er etwa... verloren? Er sah sich um, aber Vegeta war nirgends zu sehen. Wo...

In dem Moment setzte auch Vegeta sich auf, tauchte aus einer Staubwolke aus dem Boden auf, und hustete. Dann entdeckte er Kakarott und warf ihm einen verwunderten Blick zu. Kakarott stemmte sich auf die Füße und humpelte zu Vegeta rüber. „Und? Wer von uns hat denn jetzt gewonnen?" 

Vegeta grinste erschöpft zu ihm hoch. „Nennen wir es unentschieden." 

Kakarott grinste zurück und streckte dem Prinzen dann die Hand hin. „Das war ein guter Kampf, alter Freund." Vegeta nahm die ihm dargebotene Hand und ließ sich in die Höhe ziehen.

„Finde ich auch... mein Freund. Die Menschenfrau kann bei dir wohnen, ich werde mich der anderen widmen." 

„Schön. Komm, lass uns zum Palast fliegen. Noch lange und ich hab nicht mal mehr dafür die Kraft." 

Mühsam humpelte Kakarott die Treppe hoch. Blut tropfte auf die marmornen Stufen. 

Ganz wie erwartet war das Training zu einem erbitterten Kampf zwischen ihm und Vegeta geworden. Jetzt, im Nachhinein verfluchte er sich dafür. Hoffentlich war Freezer nicht auf sie aufmerksam geworden, diesmal hatten sie wirklich fast mit voller Kraft gekämpft. Und es war ja allgemein bekannt, wie Freezer auf starke Saiyajin reagierte.

Abgesehen davon war er recht stolz auf sich. Für gewöhnlich war es Vegeta, der in ihren Zweikämpfen die Oberhand hatte und sie für gewöhnlich auch gewann. Aber diesmal hatte Kakarott wirklich einen Grund gehabt, er war auch wütend gewesen. Wie Bardock es damals prophezeit hatte, hatte sich heute gezeigt, dass ihre Kräfte fast gleich waren, dass sie beide, obwohl ein Prinz und ein Unterklassekrieger, einander ebenbürtig waren. 

Deswegen ging es Vegeta auch nicht viel besser. Er hatte auch ein paar tiefe Wunden davongetragen. Vielleicht würde ihn das lehren, Kakarott in Zukunft nicht mehr zu unterschätzen. 

Irgendwann erreichte Kakarott die oberste Stufe und ein Blick durch eines der Fenster zeigte ihm, dass es schon dunkel wurde. Sie hatten stundenlang gekämpft. Mit Mühe und Not schaffte er es bis zur Tür. Er stieß sie auf und taumelte ins Zimmer. 

Zu seiner Überraschung wartete Chichi schon auf ihn. Sie fing ihn auf, ehe er auf den Boden fallen konnte (obwohl er sie dabei beinah unter sich begraben hätte), und schleppte ihn zum Bett. „Was ist denn mit dir passiert?", fragte sie und überrascht nahm er den Unterton von ehrlicher Sorge in ihrer Stimme wahr. 

„Ich hab mit Vegeta gekämpft.", antwortete er knapp und ließ sich schwer auf das Bett sinken.

„Soll ich einen Arzt rufen?" 

Er hätte beinah laut aufgelacht, aber im letzten Moment erinnerte er sich daran, dass sie nur ein Mensch war. „Nein, nicht nötig.", sagte er nur, „Das sind nur ein paar Kratzer." 

„Also nein, wie kann man sich nur so prügeln und dann noch so stur sein?", fragte sie und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. 

Kakarott grinste. „So sind wir Saiyajin eben." 

„Ich würde zumindest diese Wunde gern verbinden." Sie zeigte auf die Brandwunde auf seiner Brust, das Resultat einer Urknallattacke von Vegeta. Er nickte müde, er hatte nämlich keine Lust mit ihr zu diskutieren. Sie verschwand kurz im Bad und kam mit dem Verbandskasten zurück. Sie kannte sich schon ziemlich gut hier aus. 

Mit geschickten Fingern zog sie ihm das Oberteil seines schwarzen Kampfanzugs (Er trägt natürlich das gleiche wie Vegeta – nur ist seins in Schwarz) aus, das sowieso nur noch ein Stofffetzen war. Und bewegt von ihrer Anteilnahme sah er stumm zu, wie sie ihm einen fachmännischen Verband machte. 

Als sie fertig war, nickte er ihr dankend zu, und rutschte mühsam weiter auf das Bett um sich hinzulegen. Er schloss müde die Augen, und war gerade fast in einen leichten Schlaf abgedriftet, da spürte er plötzlich, wie sich das Bett bewegte und sich jemand neben ihm legte. Chichi. Erst wollte er sie verwundert fragen, was sie da machte, aber ein Blick auf sie zeigte ihm, dass sie die Augen geschlossen hatte und sich fast schüchtern an ihn schmiegte. 

„Chichi?", fragte er leise. „Du wirkst irgendwie traurig." 

„Ich weiß nicht... ich hab Heimweh. Ich vermisse meinen Vater und meine Freunde." 

Er sagte nichts dazu, sondern schloss nur wieder die Augen und legte einen Arm um sie. Diesmal wich sie nicht vor ihm zurück. Überrascht musste er erkennen, dass die Menschenfrau ihm vertraute. Ihr Arm lag plötzlich auf seiner Brust, leicht wie eine Feder, und umgeben von ihrem ungewohnten Duft schlief er schließlich ein. 

Vegeta ging es tatsächlich nicht viel besser als Kakarott. Der Kampf hatte ihn ziemlich mitgenommen, auch wenn er das nie zugegeben hätte. Er hatte ja nicht mal im Entferntesten geahnt, wie stark sein langjähriger Freund wirklich war. Heute hatte er zum ersten Mal dessen mächtige Aura gespürt und erkannt, dass er nicht etwa einen Schüler, einen Untergebenen vor sich hatte, sondern einen Gleichgestellten. Die Erkenntnis war erschreckend gewesen. Jeder andere hätte ihn auf Leben und Tod bekämpft, in einem Versuch statt ihm den Thron zu besteigen. Aber dazu war Kakarott nicht fähig. Für einen Saiyajin war er seltsam naiv und befremdlich freundlich. Das hatte sich ja gezeigt, als Vegeta vorige Nacht in sein Quartier eingedrungen war. 

Was hatten diese Menschenfrauen bloß, dass sie die Saiyajin so faszinierten? War es, weil sie so schwach, so zerbrechlich waren? Und trotzdem den Mut hatten, sich mit den mächtigen Kriegern anzulegen? War es das? Den Körper eines Menschen, den Geist einer Saiyajin? Irgendwie war die blauhaarige Frau sehr reizend. 

Erschöpft kam er in seinem Raum an und ließ sich auf sein Bett sinken. Mann, was für ein beschissener Tag! Aber er war noch nicht vorbei.

Er hörte schritte und ahnte schon, was ihm bevorstand. Er hatte der Frau großspurig von dem Kampf erzählt. Mit einem hämischen Grinsen im Gesicht kam sie zu ihm ans Bett. „Sieht so aus als ob der Prinz verloren hat! Hähä."

„Geh mir aus dem Licht, Onna. Du nervst.", stöhnte Vegeta, der viel zu müde für einen Streit war. 

„Blödmann.", murmelte sie und verschwand auch schon wieder in ihr Zimmer.

Reizend? Von wegen, was hatte er sich bloß dabei gedacht? Sie war eine laute, meckernde, Unruhestiftende Frau, nichts weiter. Mit einem genervten Grunzen sprengte er die Lichtquelle an der Decke, und augenblicklich wurde es stockfinster im Raum. Umständlich schälte er sich aus seinen Sachen, bis er nur noch eine enge, kurze Hose anhatte, dann wühlte er sich unter die Decke und dachte nur noch an eines: Schlaf! 

Geweckt von einem lauten Knall schreckte Bulma in ihrem Bett hoch. Verwirrt sah sie sich um, aber es war stockdunkel im Raum. Hatte sie das nur geträumt? Ein seltsames Geräusch drang an ihr Ohr, ein unheimliches Heulen und Fauchen, das sie noch nie gehört hatte. Zum ersten Mal wurde ihr bewusst, was für ein gruseliger Ort so ein Schloss doch sein konnte. Scheiße! 

KRAWUMM!!! Ein Blitz erhellte das Zimmer, und der darauf folgende Knall ließ Bulma vor Schreck fast aus dem Bett fallen. „Oh Gott!", murmelte sie und wickelte sich die Decke um den Körper. „Ich wusste nicht dass es auf Vegeta-sei auch Gewitter gibt." Bisher hatte sie nur die rote Sonne des Planeten gesehen. 

Sie hasste Gewitter. 

Natürlich hatte sie keine Angst. Wieso sollte eine erwachsene, intelligente Frau auch Angst vor Gewitter haben? Das war ja Unsinn. Sie krabbelte vom Bett und schlich zum Fenster. Draußen tobte ein Sturm, wie sie ihn auf der Erde noch nie gesehen hatte. Es regnete, Bäume bogen sich unter dem starken Wind, die Stadt war wie ausgestorben. 

Und dann zuckte ein gewaltiger, greller Blitz über den Himmel, erhellte nur einen Augenblick lang das gesamte Tal, und dann krachte es. Mit einem erschreckten Schrei stolperte Bulma nach hinten und fiel erstmal hin. 

Oh, wie sie Gewitter hasste! 

Ihr Blick fiel zur Tür. Gleich nebenan lag ein furchtloser Saiyajin mit oh-so-starken Armen und einer breiten Brust zum ankuscheln, der... NEIN! Sie würde sicher nicht zu ihm gekrochen kommen. 

Draußen zuckte ein weiterer Blitz über den Himmel und noch bevor es krachte, hatte sie die Tür aufgerissen und war in sein Zimmer gestolpert. Ungeschickt lief sie zu dem Bett des Saiyajin und kletterte auf die freie Hälfte. Er lag auf der Seite, ihr zugewandt. Einen Moment lang leuchteten seine Augen auf, alarmiert durch ihre Präsenz, dann erkannte er sie und schloss sie wieder. Sie nahm dies als Einladung, und kroch frierend unter die Decke. 

Einen Moment lang rang sie mit sich, aber letzten Endes war dann die Sehnsucht doch stärker. Sie rutschte nah an ihn heran, und schon wieder fast eingeschlafen hob er den Arm und zog sie an seine Brust. 

Das Gewitter war vergessen. Hätte er sie jetzt angesehen, hätte er ihren roten Kopf erblickt. Irgendwie war dies eine seltsame Situation. Aber lange dachte sie nicht darüber nach, denn es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie wieder eingeschlafen war. 

Und auch Kakarott und Chichi lagen noch immer gemeinsam im Bett, schliefen seelenruhig weiter trotz des unglaublichen Lärms draußen. So kam es, dass in der stürmischsten Nacht des Jahres Chichi bei Kakarott und Bulma bei Vegeta schlief. Für ein paar Stunden herrschte trügerischer Frieden im Palast. 

Nächstes Kapitel: „Sturm der Gefühle"


	7. Sturm der Gefühle

Kapitel 07: Sturm der Gefühle

Als Bulma frühmorgens wach wurde, war das Bett an Vegeta's Seite bereits kalt, und der Prinz verschwunden. Schade einerseits, sie wäre sehr gern in seinen Armen aufgewacht. Auf der anderen Seite hatte sie sich so die Peinlichkeit erspart, in sein grinsendes Gesicht zu sehen, weil sie schwache Frau zu ihm ins Bett gekrochen gekommen war. 

Seufzend stand sie auf und nahm erstmal ein langes Bad (ganz selbstverständlich in seiner Wanne, so als wäre das ihr eigenes Badezimmer), und zog sich frische Sachen an. Die Kleidung die man den Frauen hier auf Vegeta-sei brachte war recht gewöhnungsbedürftig, enganliegend ebenso wie die Uniformen der Krieger, figurbetont und wahrscheinlich dafür gedacht, nur dem Prinzen zu gefallen. Pah. 

Eigentlich hätte sie jetzt gern mit Chichi die Lage besprochen, aber sie war ja in Vegeta's Zimmer eingeschlossen, und Chichi war sicher auch gar nicht so ungern bei Kakarott. Es war langweilig so allein. Wenn sich dieser Prinz einbildete, seine Gesellschaft allein reichte ihr aus, dann hatte er sich aber geschnitten. Außerdem war er sowieso fast nie da. 

Gelangweilt streifte sie durch das Zimmer. Als sie an der Glasfront vorbei kam, wurde ihr erst bewusst, dass draußen noch immer der Sturm tobte, wenn auch diesmal ohne Blitz und Donner. Die Unwetter auf Vegeta-sei mussten ungleich schlimmer sein als die auf der Erde, denn dort unten in der Stadt sah sie absolut niemanden, die Stadt war wie leergefegt. Es war sicher gefährlich, dort draußen jetzt unterwegs zu sein. 

Nachdem sie dem Sturm einige Zeit zugesehen hatte, wandte Bulma sich vom Fenster ab und suchte mit neugierigen Blicken das Zimmer ab. Erst jetzt fielen ihr einige merkwürdige Dinge auf. Zum Beispiel, dass es hier nirgendwo einen Spiegel hab. So überzeugt wie Vegeta von sich war, hätte sie ihn für sehr eitel gehalten. Überhaupt war der Raum, auch wenn alles sehr prunkvoll wirkte, ziemlich spartanisch eingerichtet. Das Hauptaugenmerk des Raumes lag auf dem riesigen Bett, in dem sie beide gestern geschlafen hatten. Es musste mindestens doppelt so groß sein wie das Ehebett ihrer Eltern. 

Ansonsten gab es nur ein paar Schränke und Kästen, an der Wand hingen abwechselnd merkwürdig anmutende Waffen und weiche Wandteppiche. Was hier fehlte war irgendwie... sie wusste es eigentlich selbst nicht. Dieser riesige Raum mit der meterhohen Decke wirkte für einen Prinzen vielleicht angemessen. Er ließ aber nicht auf eine eingebildete, prunk und protz-süchtige Persönlichkeit schließen. 

Nachdem sie mit einem verstohlenen Blick sichergestellt hatte, dass wirklich niemand im Raum war, öffnete sie neugierig die oberste Schublade der Kommode, die ihr am nächsten stand. Nichts besonderes, ein paar gefaltete Kampfanzüge, daneben kleine Messer und ein Scouter. Irgendwie passte das zu den Saiyajin, und auch zu Vegeta. Sie schloss die Schublade wieder und öffnete die nächste. So suchte sie sich neugierig und nicht gerade auf die feine Art durch sein Zimmer. 

Nachdem sie schon mindestens eine halbe Stunde damit zugebracht hatte, die verborgenen „Schätze" in Vegeta's Zimmer zu durchsuchen, fand sie schließlich tatsächlich etwas, das sehr ungewöhnlich war. Es war in der untersten Ecke in einem kleinen Kasten gelegen in einer weißen Schachtel. Es war eine silbrig glänzende Kette. Sie wirkte schlicht, trotzdem hatte Bulma das Gefühl, dass sie sehr wertvoll war. Im Anhänger glänzte ein sechseckiger, blauer Stein, der mehr funkelte als alle Steine, die sie je auf der Erde gesehen hatte. Sie merkte schnell, dass es sich um ein Medaillon handelte, und jetzt war sie wirklich SEHR neugierig. Ganz langsam öffnete sie es, und... 

„Was FÄLLT DIR EIN!!!!", brüllte plötzlich jemand und erschreckt ließ Bulma die Kette fallen. 

Ihr Kopf fuhr herum und hinter ihr stand Vegeta. Sie hatte nicht gemerkt, dass er gekommen war. Seine Augen sprühten förmlich Feuer, so wütend hatte sie ihn noch niemals gesehen. Sie sprang auf und stammelte: „Es tut... mir leid... ich... ich..." 

„HALT DEN MUND!", schrie er und holte mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung aus, so als wollte er sie schlagen. Vor Schreck fiel Bulma rücklings auf den Boden und hielt sich instinktiv die Arme vors Gesicht, aber der erwartete Schlag kam nicht. Als sie wieder hinsah, steckte er gerade die Kette wieder weg und fauchte sie an: „Wie kannst du es wagen, in meinen Sachen herumzuschnüffeln? Ist dir eigentlich klar, was du hättest anrichten können???" 

„Ich wollte doch nicht..." Weiter kam sie nicht, denn blitzschnell wurde sie am Hals gepackt und gegen die Wand geworfen. Ganz dicht stand er vor ihr, mit wütend funkelnden Augen, und knurrte: „Ich sollte dich auf der Stelle töten, Frau." 

„Lass... mich... los..", keuchte Bulma. Er drückte so fest zu, dass sie beinah keine Luft mehr bekam. Sie verstand nicht, was sie so schlimmes getan hatte. Sie hatte Angst, und zwar ganz schreckliche Angst. Vor ihm. Endlich verstand sie, wovor Kakarott sie hatte warnen wollen. Dieser Mann war ein Monster. 

Er bleckte die Zähne, und wirkte in dem Moment wie ein gefährliches Raubtier. Sie glaubte, jeden Moment würde er einfach zudrücken und ihr ganz einfach das Genick brechen, aber ganz plötzlich ließ er sie los, packte statt dessen ihr Hemd und riss es der Länge nach auf. „Du bist nur eine Hure.", knurrte er gefährlich leise. „Das solltest du nie mehr vergessen, Weib." 

Dann stieß er sie zur Seite und hilflos fiel sie auf den Boden. Sie wollte wütend sein, ihn anschreien, aber sie war starr vor Schreck. Als sie zu ihm hoch sah, begriff sie, dass dies noch nicht beendet war. Ein Flammenkranz bildete sich um seinen Körper, und sie spürte die Hitze, die von ihm ausging. Die Luft wurde dicht und schwer, sie konnte die Macht spüren, die sich um ihn sammelte und dann zerplatzte die große Lampe oben an der Decke. 

Im Raum wurde es dunkel. Nur das wenige Licht, das von draußen kam, fiel durch die Fenster und ließ seine Augen bedrohlich leuchten. 

„Bitte!", rief Bulma erschreckt. „Es tut mir leid!" 

Sein Blick wanderte an ihrem Körper runter und erst jetzt registrierte sie wirklich, dass ihr Oberkörper vollkommen entblößt war. Sie versuchte, das zerrissene Hemd irgendwie um sich zu schlingen, aber sie schaffte es nicht, weil ihre Hände so zitterten. Sie hatte wirklich furchtbare Angst vor ihm, das war kein rationaler Mann mehr, das war ein gefährliches Tier. 

Dann war er plötzlich neben ihr auf dem Boden, packte sie beim Hinterkopf und küsste sie brutal, zwang seine Zunge in ihren Mund. Bulma konnte kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen. Was hatte er denn vor, er wollte...

Abrupt ließ er sie los und zischte: „Du bist mein Eigentum, du hast keine Rechte. Solltest du es noch mal wagen, dich gegen mich aufzulehnen, dann werde ich dich töten. Ich hoffe für dich, dass du das jetzt ein für alle mal begriffen hast!" Er stand auf und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort den Raum. Die Tür fiel krachend ins Schloss und ließ Bulma's zitternden Körper auf dem Boden zurück. 

Sie verstand nicht mal, was da gerade passiert war. Was hatte sie denn so schlimmes getan? Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht. Wie hatte sie nur glauben können, es steckte auch nur ein kleine bisschen Gutes in diesem Mann? Wie hatte sie sich einbilden können, diesen Kerl gern zu haben? 

Sie wischte sich übers Gesicht, in ihrem Kopf gab es nur noch einen Gedanken: _Ich muss hier weg!! _

Ungelenk sprang sie auf und rannte in ihr Zimmer, kramte einen dunklen Mantel hervor und schlang ihn sich um die Schultern. Dann nahm sie sich ein dunkelblaues Handtuch aus dem Bad und wickelte es sich um den Kopf, bis man kein verräterisches blaues Haar mehr sah. Sie nahm sich den Scouter aus seiner Schublade und rannte dann zur Tür. 

Zu ihrer Überraschung war sie nicht bewacht. Vor ihr lag nur der düstere Gang, weit und breit war niemand zu sehen. Entschlossen atmete sie tief ein, und rannte dann los. _Tut mir leid, Chichi. Ich kann keine Minute länger hier bleiben. Ich rufe Yamchu und dann holen wir dich. _

Eine halbe Stunde nach seinem jähzornigen Anfall kehrte Vegeta zurück zu seinem Zimmer. Die Wachen, die er in seinem Zorn fortgeschickt hatte, waren noch immer nicht zurückgekehrt. Langsam klärte sich sein Verstand und er begriff, was er getan hatte. 

Die Frau hätte nicht in seinen Sachen schnüffeln dürfen! Aber andererseits hatte er es ihr nie verboten. Er hätte sie nicht so erschrecken dürfen. Sie musste Todesangst gehabt haben. Eigentlich hatte er vermeiden wollen, dass sie sein wahres Ich erblickte. Aber manchmal hatte er seinen Zorn einfach nicht unter Kontrolle. Als er sie mit dem Medaillon gesehen hatte, seiner einzigen Erinnerung an _sie_, da hatte sein Verstand einfach ausgesetzt. Er hatte ihr zeigen wollen, mit allen Mitteln, dass sie nichts war als seine Sklavin, ein wertloses Etwas das nicht das Recht hatte, sich so zu benehmen. 

Er fasste sich an den Kopf. Was hatte er da nur getan? Sie würde ihn sicher niemals wieder mit diesen wütenden Augen anblicken. In Zukunft würde sie ihn nur noch fürchten. Das hatte er doch gar nicht gewollt! Was hatte er getan? 

Vielleicht... vielleicht gab es ja noch einen Weg, das wieder gut zu machen... irgendwie...

Er öffnete die Tür und betrat das Zimmer. Er fand es noch so vor, wie er es verlassen hatte. Düster, ohne Licht, die Scherben der Lampe auf dem Boden. Draußen tobte der Sturm, schlimmer als gestern. Sie musste in ihrem Zimmer sein. Er durchquerte den Raum und öffnete vorsichtig die Tür. Er konnte sie nicht entdecken. Eine tiefe Furche bildete sich auf seiner Stirn. Hastig tastete er nach dem Lichtschalter, doch auch als das Licht aufflammte war sie nirgends zu entdecken.

Er konzentrierte sich, versuchte, ihr Ki in der Nähe zu finden.... nichts! Was zur Hölle...

Nur sehr schwer begriff Vegeta, dass sie abgehauen war. Geflohen. Vor ihm. Sie hatte es gewagt...! 

Mit einem wütenden Schrei stürmte er aus der Tür, wild entschlossen diese widerspenstige Frau zu fangen. Die würde nicht weit kommen! 

Als die Tür zu seinem Raum aufgestoßen wurde, seufzte Kakarott nur leise. „Vejita. Oi. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?" 

Diesmal sparte sich der Prinz jegliche Bemerkung über sein „jungfräuliches Gequatsche mit der Menschen-Furie", sondern schrie: „Sie ist geflohen! Sie hat es GEWAGT vor mir davonzulaufen!!" 

„Was?", alarmiert sprang Kakarott vom Bett. „Die Menschenfrau ist tatsächlich geflohen?? Was hast du mit ihr gemacht?!" 

„Gar nichts! Sie hat das Medaillon befummelt und ich habe sie zurechtgewiesen! Und als ich zurückgekommen bin war sie nicht mehr da!" 

„Verdammt!", murmelte Kakarott. „Wenn sie es geschafft hat, den Palast zu verlassen..." Er warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster. „Bei dem Sturm..." 

Plötzlich fühlte er etwas an seinem Arm. Es war Chichi. „Bitte, Kakarott! Du musst sie finden!" 

Er nickte ihr zu. Dann warf er seinem Freund einen Blick zu. „Komm Vegeta. Ich würde dir nicht helfen, aber wenn sie wirklich da draußen ist, dann ist sie wirklich in Gefahr. Komm, wir gehen sie suchen." 

Der dunkle Prinz nickte. „Wenn ich diese Frau finde,..." 

Nächstes Kapitel: Lauf nie mehr vor mir weg

***

Kommt schon, Leute. Ab und zu nen Review, das wär nicht schlecht. Ihr könnt auch reviewen ohne angemeldet zu sein, nur zur Information... Danke an all meine treuen Reviewer! 


	8. Lauf nie mehr vor mir weg

Kapitel 8: Lauf nie mehr vor mir weg

Als sich das riesige Tor öffnete, wurde Bulma als erstes gegen die Wand geworfen, weil eine Windbö sie von den Füßen riss. Sie kämpfte sich wieder auf die Füße und verließ dann den Palast. Mit einem leisen Summen schlossen sich die Türen hinter ihr und sie war fast überrascht. Sie hatte es geschafft, aus dem Palast zu entkommen! 

Es war merkwürdig. Nachdem sie die oberste Etage überwunden hatte, die in der nur Vegeta und Kakarott wohnten, war sie auf fast keine Hindernisse mehr gestoßen. Nur noch ein paar elektronische Schlösser, aber die waren natürlich kein Problem für sie gewesen. Zum ersten Mal hatte sie festgestellt, wie merkwürdig der Palast war. Die oberste Etage wirkte wie aus einem mittelalterlichen Schloss von der Erde, düster, groß und furchteinflößend. Und dann wieder waren die Türen mit elektronischen Sensoren verschlossen. Widersprüchlich, aber das hatte ihr ermöglicht, dem Palast und damit Vegeta zu entkommen. 

Wie sie schon von oben beobachtet hatte, war die Stadt wie ausgestorben. Kein Wunder. Es regnete wie aus Eimern, keine zwei Minuten nach ihrem erfolgreichen Entkommen aus ihrem riesigen Gefängnis war sie vollständig durchnässt. Außerdem zog der Wind ständig an ihrem Umhang und drohte, das Tuch um ihren Kopf fortzureißen. Sie war aber schon zufrieden damit, dass keine Blitze über den Himmel zuckten. Teilweise fegte der Sturm so stark über sie hinweg, dass sie glaubte, den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren. 

Aber sie war frei! Sie brauchte diesen jähzornigen, gefährlichen Irren nie mehr wieder sehen! Mit dem Scouter würde sie Yamchu rufen, der würde kommen, sie und Chichi retten und dann wäre alles wie... früher... 

Sie hielt inne. Unwillkürlich berührte sie mit den Fingerspitzen ihre Lippen. Könnte es überhaupt jemals wieder so wie früher werden? War das möglich? 

Seine dunklen Augen kamen ihr in den Sinn, einfach so. Was war mit ihr los? 

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, so als könnte sie damit auch den Gedanken abschütteln, und lief weiter. Die Gassen und kleinen Straßen der Stadt boten perfekte Möglichkeiten, sich zu verstecken. Er würde sie hier niemals finden. Sie würde sich in aller Ruhe ein Versteck suchen und an dem Scouter arbeiten. 

Regen prasselte ihnen entgegen und die beiden Saiyajin machten gar nicht erst den Versuch, sich davor zu schützen. Das Wetter auf Vegeta-sei hatte seine ganz eigenen Gesetze. Wer bei so einem Unwetter nach draußen ging, war selber schuld. 

Vegeta warf Kakarott einen ungeduldigen Blick zu. Sein Schwanz hatte sich von seiner Hüfte gelöst und schweifte jetzt unruhig hin und her. Kakarott musste bei dem Anblick unwillkürlich an ein Raubtier denken. _Ein Raubtier auf der Jagd. _

„Kakarott, am besten wir teilen uns auf. Wenn du sie findest, bring sie zu mir. Ich suche im östlichen Teil, du im Westen. Hier." Er warf seinem Kameraden einen Scouter zu. „Sag mir Bescheid, wenn du sie findest." 

„Okay, Vejita. Dann los." Ohne Umschweife machten sie sich auf den Weg und Kakarott sah noch, wie Vegeta geschmeidig wie eine Katze hinter der ersten Hauswand verschwand. Manchmal gruselte es ihn, wenn er seinem langjährigen Freund zusah. Saiyajin waren generell gefährliche Geschöpfe, mit denen man sich besser nicht anlegte, aber Vegeta... er war das Raubtier unter den Saiyajin. 

Kakarott schüttelte den Gedanken ab. Jetzt galt es, die Menschenfrau zu finden, bevor ihr noch etwas passierte. 

Bulma warf einen Blick in den Himmel. Wenn das überhaupt möglich war, dann war es in den vergangenen Stunden noch dunkler geworden. Und kälter. Sie fror. Durch die nassen Sachen spürte sie jeden kalten Windstoß. 

Sie hatte versucht, aus dieser endlosen Stadt herauszukommen, aber es war wie ein Labyrinth. Dieser verfluchte Ort schien kein Ende zu haben. Sie bog in eine kleine Seitenstraße ein und hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, hier schon mal vorbeigekommen zu sein. 

Plötzlich ging eine Tür auf, blitzschnell, und leuchtende Augen starrten ihr entgegen. Entsetzt prallte Bulma zurück gegen die Wand und presste die Hand vor den Mund, um nicht zu schreien. Aus der Dunkelheit trat ein Saiyajin, aber die Erkenntnis brachte ihr keine Erleichterung. Seine Augen fixierten sie und dann sagte er etwas auf Saiyago. Sie musste überlegen, bis sie sich die Bedeutung seiner Worte zusammenreimen konnte: „Du riechst nach Angst." Er kam näher. 

Instinktiv fuhr sie herum und fing an zu laufen, aber er war schneller. Sie spürte seinen heißen Atem im Nacken und dann wurde sie gegen die Wand geworfen. Von hinten flüsterte er ihr etwas ins Ohr. „_Mensch._" 

„Ganz recht!", erklärte sie mit zittriger Stimme. „Ich bin ein Mensch und ich verlange, dass du mich loslässt!" Als keine Antwort kam, begriff sie, dass er wahrscheinlich ihre Sprache gar nicht verstand, also kratzte sie noch mal ihr ganzes Wissen zusammen und sagte auf Saiyago: „_Loslassen!_" 

Als er nicht auf sie hörte, rammte sie ihm auf Gutglück den Ellbogen in den Magen und als er abgelenkt war, riss sie sich los und rannte einfach nur davon. Sie hatte fest damit gerechnet, verfolgt zu werden, aber sie hörte ihn nur laut lachen. Bulma rannte einfach weiter, ohne stehen zu bleiben und ohne sich umzuschauen. 

Als sie zwei Blocks weiter war, passierte das Unausweichliche: sie rutschte aus und fiel der Länge nach hin. Mit einem wütenden Fluch setzte sie sich auf. Und jetzt entdeckte die wirkliche Katastrophe: der Scouter war kaputt. Beim Sturz war sie voll draufgefallen und hatte das empfindliche Stück Technik zerquetscht. „Oh nein!!!", murmelte sie. „Scheiße!!" 

Ihre Flucht war von Anfang an ziemlich aussichtslos gewesen, aber dass sie so dumm sein und ihre Chance selbst zerstören würde... das hätte sie nicht gedacht. Tränen der Enttäuschung schwammen in ihren Augen. 

Dann fegte ein unglaublich starker Windstoß über die Straße, der sie von den Füßen gerissen hätte, wäre sie aufrecht gestanden. Bulma kreischte, als ihr das Tuch vom Kopf gerissen wurde und ihre blauen Haare enthüllt wurden. 

Sie hob den Kopf und ihr Blick fiel auf – _ihn_. 

Der Wind schien stillzustehen, ebenso wie der Rest der Welt, der sich in einheitlichem Grau färbte. Dort, mitten auf der Straße, stand der Prinz der Saiyajin, ganz ruhig. Sein Blick war eisig, gleichgültig, undeutbar. 

Sie musste ein furchtbares Bild bieten, durchnässt und schmutzig auf dem Boden, mit den wogenden blauen Haaren. Bisher hatte sie die Haare immer zusammengebunden in seiner Gegenwart. Schon seltsam, dass sie gerade jetzt an so was dachte. 

Ihr Körper zitterte. Vielleicht wegen der Kälte. Der Saiyajin kam auf sie zu, mit langsamen Schritten. Sie wusste, dass es sinnlos gewesen wäre, wegzulaufen. Sie sagte keinen Ton, starrte nur hoch zu ihm, und wartete. 

Er stoppte schließlich, direkt vor ihr. Seine dunklen Augen fixierten sie, und sie konnte nichts in ihnen lesen. Vielleicht würde er sie auf der Stelle töten. Oder wieder so anschreien wie am Morgen. Oder... 

Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde weicher und er sagte ernst: „Tu das nie wieder." Es wurde ganz still. 

„Was?", fragte sie, mehr um ihre Überraschung über seine Reaktion auszudrücken. 

Er kniete bei ihr nieder. Seine Hand legte sich auf ihre Wange, drückte ihren Kopf hoch. Sein Daumen streichelte über ihren Wangenknochen. Leise wiederholte er: „Lauf nie wieder vor mir weg." 

Kakarott wartete bereits am Eingangstor, als sein Prinz zusammen mit der Frau zurückkehrte. Er hielt sie nicht fest. Sie ging neben ihm her, mit hoch aufgerichtetem Kopf, und auf einmal drängte sich Kakarott der Eindruck auf, dass diese Beiden Gleichgestellte sein könnten. Niemals hätte Vegeta jemandem nach einer Flucht so eine Rückkehr erlaubt. Er hätte diese Frau am Handgelenk gepackt und wie ein kleines Kind durch die Straßen gezerrt, oder sie an den Haaren herbeigeschleift, aber nicht.... so... Zum ersten Mal gewann der junge Saiyajin den Eindruck, dass Vegeta im Begriff war, sich zu verändern. Ob es wirklich mit der Frau zu tun hatte, und ob es von Dauer sein würde, das würde sich noch zeigen. 

Die zwei kamen zu ihm, beide ebenso durchnässt wie er. Die Frau schaute an ihm vorbei. Vegeta warf ihm einen warmen Blick zu und bedankte sich mit einem Nicken für seine Hilfe. Kakarott lächelte ihn an, eine stumme Art, _gern geschehen _zu sagen. 

Gemeinsam kehrten sie zurück in den Palast. Vegeta brachte die Frau ganz selbstverständlich zu seinem Zimmer. Kakarott verabschiedete sich von dem Prinzen und kehrte in sein eigenes Zimmer zurück. 

Chichi hatte ihn bereits erwartet. 

„Kakarott! Ist Bulma okay? Habt ihr sie gefunden?", fragte sie hastig. 

„Mh.", er nickte. „Sie ist wieder bei ihm. Es geht ihr gut." 

Einen Moment lang atmete die Frau auf, dann fragte sie: „Er wird ihr doch nichts tun, oder?" 

Kakarott schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Vorläufig ist sie gut bei ihm aufgehoben." 

Chichi fasste seinen Ärmel. „Danke..." Zu seiner Überraschung stellte Kakarott fest, dass er nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte. Sie verwirrte ihn irgendwie, diese Frau. Sie war es, die dann wieder das Wort ergriff. „Du bist ja ganz nass! Du musst sofort diese Sachen ausziehen!" 

Er lächelte über ihre Besorgnis. Er war ein Saiyajin, und damit mehr als abgehärtet gegen Kälte. Trotzdem widersprach er ihr nicht sondern zog sich artig das Hemd über den Kopf. Während sie ins Bad rannte, um ein Handtuch zu holen, zog er die Hose aus und schlüpfte trotz seines klammen Körpers in ein trockenes Paar Shorts. 

Sie kam zurück, musterte ihn nur ganz kurz, und sah ihm dann angestrengt in die Augen. Er musste grinsen. Diese Menschenfrauen waren sehr amüsant. Eine Saiyajin-Frau hätte ihn ganz unverwandt angestarrt. Chichi kam zu ihm und anstatt ihm das Handtuch zu geben, rubbelte sie damit geschäftig über seine Brust und seine Oberarme. „Du bist ja ganz kalt, du solltest ein Bad nehmen oder so was!", murmelte sie dabei. „Komm, ich trockne dir noch die Haare ab." 

Er beugte sich etwas vor, damit sie an sein schwarzes Haar kam, und sie rubbelte an einer Haarsträhne herum. Und er machte den Fehler, ihr direkt in die Augen zu sehen. Sie schaute furchtlos zurück. Ihre Bewegungen wurden langsamer, schließlich ließ sie die Arme bis auf die Höhe seiner Brust sinken. 

Der Moment war perfekt. 

Kakarott beugte sich vor, nur ein kleines Stück, und küsste sie. Willig drängte sie sich ihm entgegen. Es war kein inniger Kuss, nur ein Ausdruck von etwas, von dem Kakarott geglaubt hatte, Saiyajin seien gar nicht dazu fähig... Zärtlichkeit. Er schloss ganz automatisch seine Augen und mit seinen feinen Sinnen nahm er ganz leise ihren Herzschlag wahr. 

In dem Moment passierte etwas mit ihm. 

Er begriff nicht, was es war. Er hatte so ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Ihm wurde warm. Seine Hand legte sich auf ihre Wange, dann trennten sich ihre Lippen, beinah unwillig. Kakarott blinzelte. Was war da gerade passiert? Sie lächelte. Dann setzte sie ihre Arbeit fort, legte ihm das Handtuch um den Kopf und rubbelte seine Haare trocken. So als wäre nichts gewesen. 

Schließlich drückte sie ihm das Handtuch in die Hand und sagte: „Ich geh und lass dir Wasser ein." 

Er starrte ihr nach, starrte hinter ihr her auch nachdem sie das Bad verlassen hatte. In seinem Bauch schmerzte es. Es fühlte sich sehr merkwürdig an. 

Ungeduldig tigerte Vegeta in seinem großen Zimmer hin und her. Die Frau war nebenan im Bad und wärmte sich in der Wanne wieder auf. Er konnte noch immer nicht glauben, wie er sich ihr gegenüber verhalten hatte. Bei ihrem fast armseligen Anblick war jeder Anflug von Wut verraucht gewesen. Er hatte das merkwürdige Bedürfnis gehabt, über ihr wehendes Haar zu streicheln und sie in seine Arme zu nehmen, zu... _beschützen. _Dabei war der einzige, vor dem sie wirklich Schutz brauchte, er selbst. 

Er verstand sich selbst nicht mehr. Jede andere Frau hätte er eingesperrt, sie hungern und frieren lassen bis jeglicher Widerstand in ihr gebrochen wäre, aber bei ihr erschien ihm der Gedanke fast absurd. Sie war etwas Besonderes. 

Wie sie ihn angeschaut hatte... überrascht, aber ohne eine Spur von Angst in ihren Augen. Dabei hatte sie nach seinem Wutausbruch am Morgen vermuten müssen, er würde sie schlagen oder gar töten. 

Er hielt es nicht mehr aus, er musste wissen, was sie mit ihm machte. Ungeduldig schob er die Tür zum Bad auf und trat ein. Als sie ihn bemerkte, stieß sie einen erschreckten Schrei aus und zerrte sich das Handtuch vor die Brust. „Was fällt dir ein, hier so reinzuplatzen??" 

Wie von selbst stahl sich ein Grinsen auf sein Gesicht. Sie hatte wirklich Mut. 

Stumm sah sie ihm zu, wie er sich auf den Wannenrand setzte, wobei er nie den Augenkontakt zu ihr verlor. „Ich sollte dich wegsperren, in ein Gefängnis ohne Fenster und Türen! Ich sollte dich hungern lassen, für das was du getan hast! Ich sollte dir eine Tracht Prügel verpassen, dir Manieren beibringen! Hast du eine Ahnung, wie viele es gewagt haben, sich mir zu widersetzen?" 

Sie verzog unwillig das Gesicht. „Wenn es welche gibt, wirst du mir jetzt sicher nicht von ihnen erzählen! Hat dir schon mal wer gesagt, dass Furcht und Respekt zwei verschiedene Dinge sind?!" 

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und knurrte: „Ich weiß nicht, ob du so mutig oder einfach nur dumm bist... Aber lass dir eines gesagt sein... Du kannst mir nicht entkommen. Merk dir, egal wo du hingehst, ich werde dir folgen, dich suchen und zurückbringen, hast du das verstanden?" 

„Ja, schon klar! Aber das ist alles deine Schuld!" 

„MEINE Schuld?? DU bist weggelaufen!" 

„Du hättest mich eben nicht so erschrecken dürfen.", gab sie trotzig zurück. 

„Du hättest nicht in meinen Sachen wühlen dürfen!" 

„Und du hättest mich nicht einsperren dürfen!" 

Vegeta gab es auf. Diese Frau war mindestens ebenso stur wie... er selbst. Aber er war auch sehr froh darüber, dass sie ihren Kampfgeist nicht verloren hatte. Er wollte gerade aufstehen, da murmelte sie: „Ach übrigens... danke, dass du da warst..." 

Überrascht schaute er sie an. Und antwortete mit einem Nicken. 

„Hör mal... warum lässt du mich nicht aus diesem Zimmer raus? Dass ich mich wenigstens in der obersten Etage bewegen kann. Dann könnte ich Chichi mal wieder sehen. Bitte." 

Er sah sie kurz an, und dachte darüber nach. Letztendlich zuckte er die Schultern. „Okay." 

Nächstes Kapitel: Vollmond und die Herzen der Saiyajin


	9. Vollmond und die Herzen der Saiyajin

Kapitel 9: Vollmond und die Herzen der Saiyajin

Vollmond. Fasziniert schaute Bulma nach draußen, starrte in den Himmel und versuchte, sich den unglaublichen Anblick einzuprägen. Kreisrund und riesig hing der volle Mond über der Stadt und tauchte alles in silbriges Licht. Diesmal war die Stadt noch voller Leben. Wie wilde Tiere streiften die Saiyajin dort unten herum, eine ganz besondere Stimmung hing in der Luft. 

Aber sie sollte früh genug erfahren, warum dies so war. 

Die Tür knarrte, als der Prinz den Raum betrat. Sie hatte Vegeta eigentlich nicht so früh hier erwartet, für gewöhnlich verbrachte er seine Abende mit Training und anschließenden Fressorgien, oft gemeinsam mit Kakarott. 

Heute war der Plan offensichtlich geändert. 

Zu ihrer Überraschung spürte sie seine Hände auf ihrer Hüfte und er flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Nimm einen Rat von mir an... bei Vollmond solltest du dich vor uns Saiyajin ganz besonders in Acht nehmen." 

„So?", fragte sie, ohne sich zu ihm umzudrehen. Der Blick nach draußen war einfach zu schön und fesselnd. 

„Mh.", machte er und strich über ihren Nacken. Ihr lief unwillkürlich ein Schauer über den Rücken. Seine Hand wanderte über ihren Nacken hoch zu ihrem Haar. Mit geschickten Fingern löste er die Haarspange, die ihre blauen Haare festgehalten hatte, und ihr Haar fiel offen über ihre Schultern. „Du solltest dein Haar offen tragen." Die Spange wurde achtlos auf den Boden fallen gelassen. 

Bulma lächelte. Seine Warnung war vielleicht durchaus ernst gemeint gewesen. Er war irgendwie anders. Aber er gefiel ihr, so wie er gerade war. Er strich ihr Haar zur Seite, beugte den Kopf und strich mit den Lippen über die Beuge zwischen Hals und Schulter. Sein heißer Atem streifte ihre Haut. 

„Vegeta...", sagte sie. „Zeig mir die Stadt." 

Sie konnte sein Grinsen fast sehen. „Wie ihr wünscht." 

Chichi war verwundert, dass Kakarott heute so früh zurückkam. Für gewöhnlich ließ er sich erst blicken, wenn sein Essen mit Vegeta zu Ende war. Sie merkte sofort, dass etwas anders war. Er trug andere Sachen, eine schwarze, enge Hose und ein blaues weites Hemd, im krassen Gegensatz zu seiner üblichen Kleidung. Aber das war es nicht, was sie stutzig machte. Sie sah es in seinen Augen. Wenn dies überhaupt möglich war, waren sie noch dunkler als sonst. 

Aber er lächelte sie freundlich an und sagte ernst: „Du solltest heute vorsichtig sein, Chichi. Wenn ich dich jetzt frage, ob du mit mir kommst, dann überleg es dir gut." 

Sie war ein wenig verwirrt über diesen Satz. Trotzdem antwortete sie fast sofort: „Ich komme mit dir." 

Er streckte ihr die Hand hin. „Dann komm." Voller Vertrauen legte sie ihre Hand in seine und ließ sich von ihm aus dem Zimmer führen. 

Wie sie schon von oben festgestellt hatte, hatte sich die Stadt verändert. Sie kannte sie ja nur von ihren Beobachtungen durch das Fenster und ihrer sehr unglücklichen Flucht. Aber heute war die Stadt kein düsterer, Furcht einflößender Ort. Keine schwarzen Schatten huschten um die Ecke, hinter den Fenstern keine leuchtenden Augen. Ab und zu begegneten sie anderen Saiyajin, die ausnahmslos zu zweit unterwegs waren, und die sie beide gar nicht zu bemerken schienen. 

Die Stadt wirkte im starken Licht des Mondes irgendwie verzaubert. Vegeta's Augen leuchteten in dem Licht, und sein Schwanz schweifte unruhig hinter ihm hin und her. Von weit her drang so etwas wie Musik an ihr Ohr. 

„Was ist heute anders?", fragte Bulma ihn leise.

„Vollmond.", antwortete er. „Wenn der Mond voll ist hat er eine ganz besondere Wirkung auf mein Volk." 

„Und welche ist das?", fragte sie neugierig. 

„Früher verwandelten wir uns bei dem Licht unweigerlich in Oozaru, eine Form in der wir unbesiegbare Krieger sind.", erklärte er und sie bogen ab auf eine breite Straße, über der direkt der Mond hing. „Inzwischen haben wir gelernt, die Verwandlung zu kontrollieren. Aber das heißt nicht, dass der Mond seinen Einfluss verloren hat." 

„Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet... was bewirkt das Mondlicht bei euch?" 

„Es bringt unser Blut zum kochen.", antwortete er geheimnisvoll. 

Oh, sie hasste es wenn er so war. Er würde ihr freiwillig wohl nie eine Antwort geben. Vor ihnen tat sich nun auf der großen Straße etwas auf, es sah aus wie ein riesiger Brunnen. Das Wasser schien jedoch der Schwerkraft zu trotzen, es tanzte über die Oberfläche und ließ sie Umgebung an den Hauswänden und auf dem Boden glitzern. „Wow...", murmelte sie. „Das ist ja wunderschön!" 

„Mh. Vegeta-sei hat auch viele schöne Dinge zu bieten.", stimmte er ihr zu. 

„Ich weiß... aber es ist eben nicht meine Heimat.", murmelte sie und drohte, wieder in das Loch zu fallen, wie in Zeiten in denen sie starkes Heimweh hatte. Sie vermisste die Erde, sehr sogar. Auch wenn das Leben auf Vegeta-sei nicht das schlechteste war, es würde für sie wahrscheinlich nie _zu Hause_ sein. 

Bevor sie wirklich in Depression verfallen konnte, streichelte er über ihren Nacken und schnurrte: „Denk jetzt nicht darüber nach." 

Sie fasste seine Hand und nickte. „Okay." Bulma schaute sich um und auch hier entdeckte sie in der Dunkelheit Saiyajins, immer zu zweit. „Vegeta... warum begegnen uns heute immer zwei Saiyajin zusammen?" 

„Hast du es noch nicht begriffen?", er packte sie an der Schulter und drehte sie zu sich, sodass sie ihn ansah. Seine Augen hatten einen merkwürdigen Glanz. „Der Mond beeinflusst unsere Hormone. In einer solchen Nacht bilden sich Paare, heute binden sie sich aneinander. Der Mond lässt uns zügellos werden, unbeherrscht, sexsüchtig." Seine warme Hand strich durch ihr Haar. Ihr fiel erst jetzt bewusst auf, dass er heute keine Handschuhe trug. 

„Sexsüchtig...?", endlich begriff sie, was er mit seiner Warnung gemeint hatte. Aber sie hatte ja schon mit ihm geschlafen, da lag nicht das Problem. Er hatte noch etwas anderes wichtiges gesagt. „Die Paare binden sich aneinander? Wie?" 

„Es ist ein altes Ritual, sehr blutig, sehr intim.", erklärte er ungeduldig. Man sah ihm an, dass er gerade nicht dazu Lust hatte, den Lehrer zu spielen. „Dieses Ritual bindet uns auf ewig aneinander. Das Paar kann dann keiner mehr trennen." 

„Das ist wie bei uns eine Hochzeit." 

„Hoch...zeit?" 

„Ja. Wenn man sich liebt dann heiratet man und bleibt auf ewig zusammen." 

Vegeta warf ihr einen verächtlichen Blick zu und sie fragte sich, was sie wohl jetzt schon wieder falsch gemacht hatte. „Liebe ist was für Schwächlinge. Saiyajin können nicht lieben. Wenn sie sich aneinander binden, dann nur, weil sie einander begehren und gemeinsam einen starken Nachkommen zeugen wollen." 

„Ihr könnt nicht lieben?", fragte sie überrascht. „Das glaube ich nicht!" 

Er verzog das Gesicht. „Bevor wir anfingen, unter Freezer's Herrschaft andere Planeten zu überfallen und von dort Sklaven mitzubringen, gab es in unserer Sprache kein Wort für Liebe." Bulma war überrascht. Sie hatte die Saiyajin für barbarisch gehalten, aber Liebe war doch... sie hatte gedacht, dass die Menschen und die Saiyajin wenigstens dieses Gefühl gemeinsam hatten. „Unser Wort für Liebe bedeutete in der alten Sprache ‚Schwäche'. Wir sehen diesen Unsinn nur als Schwäche an, als vergeudete Zeit." 

„Das finde ich sehr schade." 

„Das ist ja... wunderschön...", flüsterte Chichi fast andächtig. Kakarott hatte sie auf einen Balkon geführt, von dem aus man eine gigantische Aussicht auf das riesige Tal hatte. Im Licht des riesigen Vollmondes wirkte alles ganz anders, irgendwie... magisch.

Kakarott nickte. „Vejita denkt, er habe die beste Aussicht von seinem Zimmer aus." Mit einer einfachen Geste deutete er über das Land. „Das alles gehört ihm, aber heute... lege ich es dir zu Füßen. Nur dir." 

Chichi wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Sie wusste nur, dass ihr Herz so schnell klopfte, dass sie glaubte, er müsste es hören. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, wie... romantisch... er sein konnte. Sie ging langsam vor zur Brüstung, die etwa einen halben Meter breit war, und schaute nach unten. „Wunderschön...", flüsterte sie. 

„Finde ich auch.", sagte er und als sie den Kopf hob, merkte sie, dass er sie anstarrte. _Und er glaubt, er hätte weniger Charme als Vegeta...?? _

Kakarott kam zu ihr, ganz nah, und fragte leise: „Möchtest du dich hinsetzen? Oder hast du Angst?" Die Herausforderung in seinem Ton war nicht zu überhören, und Chichi nahm sie an. 

„Ich hab keine Angst. Du hältst mich doch fest, wenn ich falle. Oder?" 

Er fixierte sie mit seinen schwarzen Augen, blieb ihr aber eine Antwort schuldig. Stattdessen fasste er sie an der Taille und hob sie auf die Brüstung. Überrascht packte sie ihn an der Schulter, hielt sich ruckartig an ihm fest. Er grinste. „Doch Angst?" 

„Unsinn!", murmelte sie etwas unsicher und ließ ihn los. Sein Arm lag noch immer um ihre Taille, jederzeit bereit, sich aufzufangen, sollte sie das Gleichgewicht verlieren. Die Angst verflog wie von selbst. Seine Nähe hatte etwas ungemein Beruhigendes. 

„Dann ist heute die Nacht, in der sich Paare finden?", fragte Bulma und lächelte ihn an. „Solltest du dann nicht vorsichtig sein? Sonst wachst du morgen früh auf und hast dich an MICH gebunden..." Sie wusste, dass einem Mann wie ihm so etwas nicht passieren würde. Dazu war er zu kühl und beherrscht, obwohl man deutlich merkte, dass der Mond auch auf ihn Auswirkungen hatte. 

„Ich habe mich unter Kontrolle, keine Angst.", antwortete er rau. 

Merkte er nicht, wie nah er bei ihr stand? Wenn er einatmete und seine Brust sich hob, berührten sich ihre Körper. Bulma spürte auf einmal etwas an ihrem Bein. Frech grinste sie ihn an und fragte: „Ach ja, hast du das?" Sein Schwanz hatte sich um ihren Oberschenkel gewickelt, und Vegeta merkte es erst jetzt. 

Er runzelte die Stirn und murmelte: „Manchmal hat er ein Eigenleben." 

Das pelzige Anhängsel löste sich fast unwillig von ihrem Oberschenkel, aber bevor Vegeta sich aus der Affäre ziehen konnte, hatte Bulma den Schwanz auf schon gepackt. Sie war schon lange neugierig gewesen, wie sich dieses seltsame Ding wohl anfühlen mochte, aber für gewöhnlich hielt Vegeta seinen Schwanz streng um die Hüfte gewickelt. 

Vegeta stieß scharf die Luft aus, aber sie beachtete es gar nicht. Neugierig fragte sie: „Ist ein Saiyajinschwanz empfindlich?" Ohne seine Antwort abzuwarten strich sie kurz darüber, ohne loszulassen. 

„Du machst dir keine Vorstellung...", stieß er gepresst hervor. „Onna... lass... ihn... sofort... los..." 

Erstaunt hob sie den Kopf und merkte, dass er darum rang, die Fassung zu bewahren. Das war ja interessant! Sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch und fragte herausfordernd: „Soso... hab ich also deine Schwachstelle gefunden?" 

„Unsinn!", knurrte er und griff nach ihrer Hand, um sich von ihrem Griff zu befreien. Bulma kraulte noch mal über das Fell, bevor es aus ihrer Hand schlüpfte, nur um wild hin und her zu peitschen. „Du bist wirklich unglaublich, Onna!", regte Vegeta sich auf. „Hast du eigentlich vor gar nichts Angst? Ein Saiyajinschwanz ist sehr empfindlich. Kein Krieger lässt irgendwen an seinen Schwanz ohne ausdrückliche Erlaubnis! Ich hätte dich in ein Häufchen Asche verwandeln müssen, wenn das irgendwer gesehen hätte!" 

Bulma grinste. „Ich kann eben nicht widerstehen, wenn mich etwas neugierig macht. Zeig mir noch mehr von der Stadt." 

Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf über ihre Unbekümmertheit. Aber er setzte sich trotzdem in Bewegung. „Komm." 

Sie folgte ihm dichtauf und wie sie so nebeneinander her wanderten, legte er irgendwann den Arm um ihre Schulter. Gleichzeitig wickelte sein Schwanz sich um ihre Taille. Den Rest des Weges verbrachten sie stumm, Vegeta versuchte, Haltung zu bewahren während Bulma den Schwanz kraulte. 

Ein kühler Windstoß fegte über die zwei einsamen Gestalten am Balkon hinweg, und die junge Frau fröstelte. „Ist dir kalt?", fragte seine warme, helle Stimme und noch bevor sie antwortete, zog er sich seinen Mantel aus und legte ihn ihr um die Schultern. 

„Danke.", flüsterte sie gerührt. Irgendwie kam ihr das vor wie eine Szene aus einem romantischen Kitsch-Film. Wer hätte gedacht, dass es auf diesem barbarischen Planeten so einen Mann gab? Dankbar kuschelte sie sich in seinen Mantel und atmete tief seinen angenehmen Geruch ein, der dem Kleidungsstück anhaftete. 

Chichi wurde langsam bewusst, dass sie auf dem besten Wege war, sich in ihn zu verlieben. Endlich begriff sie, was er mit seiner Warnung gemeint hatte. Wenn sie die Katastrophe noch aufhalten wollte, dann musste sie jetzt weg, jetzt sofort. 

„Woran denkst du?", fragte er und beugte sich vor, bis sich ihre Gesichter so nahe waren, dass sie einander beinah berührten. „Möchtest du zurück in dein Zimmer?" 

_Oh Gott, nein! Ich möchte, dass du mich in den Arm nimmst, dass du... _

Seine Arme schlangen sich um ihre Taille, und ihre legten sich locker um seinen Nacken. Sie glaubte, sich in seinen schwarzen Augen zu verlieren. Der Moment, um all dem zu entkommen, war verstrichen und im silbrigen Licht des Vollmondes versanken die beiden in einem innigen, nie enden wollenden Kuss. 

„Also, langsam wird mir echt kalt!", beschwerte Bulma sich und zog sich ihre Jacke enger um die Schultern. Sie waren inzwischen schon sehr lange unterwegs. Vegeta hatte nicht zu viel versprochen, die Stadt war wirklich ein Erlebnis, vor allem in so einer Nacht. Gerade waren sie auf dem großen Platz vor den Toren des Palastes angekommen, und diesmal schien wirklich niemand mehr in der Nähe zu sein. Die Paare schienen wohl längst etwas anderes zu tun zu haben... 

Bulma ließ Vegeta's Arm los und sein Saiyajinschwanz löste sich von ihr. „Du zitterst ja.", sagte er tonlos. 

Sie nickte. Inzwischen war sie ziemlich durchgefroren. Der Mond hing inzwischen über den Bergen, bald würde er untergehen, aber sein Licht strahlte noch einmal ganz hell auf die Stadt und vor allem auf den Palast. Hoch oben auf einem Balkon kletterten zwei Gestalten von der Brüstung und verschwanden Arm in Arm nach drinnen. 

Und unten auf dem Platz legte Bulma ihre Arme um Vegeta's Taille und drückte sich an ihn. Er legte seinen Mantel um sie und im Zauber der Vollmondnacht küsste er sie und das Paar wiegte sich im Takt einer leisen Musik die von irgendwoher kam langsam hin und her. 

In der Stille von Kakarott's Räumen lagen er und Chichi im Bett, ihre nackten Körper bedeckt mit einer dünnen Decke, bewegten sich in einem gemeinsamen Rhythmus. Ihre Hände lagen aufeinander, die Finger waren ineinander verschränkt. Ab und zu beugte er sich zu ihr runter und küsste sie zärtlich. 

Von draußen warf der untergehende Mond seine letzten Strahlen auf das Bett. 

Nächstes Kapitel: „Kälte"


	10. Kälte

Kapitel 10: Kälte

Bulma traute ihren Augen kaum, als Chichi und Kakarott am folgenden Morgen zum Frühstück kamen. Kakarott hatte den Arm um sie gelegt, sein Schweif (danke Leute für ein alternatives Wort, Schwanz war immer so zweideutig!!) hatte sich um ihren Arm gewickelt. 

Und als Vegeta den Kopf hob, verschluckte er sich erstmal und kämpfte geschlagene zwei Minuten gegen den Erstickungstod, während Kakarott und Chichi sich an den Tisch setzten und so taten als wüssten sie nicht, warum er so einen Aufstand machte. (Ihr müsst euch das bildlich vorstellen! Geta hebt den Kopf und dann macht es PLING als er die zwei sieht! Ich seh eine typische Anime-Fratze, und dann einen würgenden Geta, von allen anderen gänzlich unbeachtet. *g*)

Während Vegeta noch hustete, und vergeblich versuchte, dabei würdevoll auszusehen, fragte Bulma: „Ihr zwei... seid ihr jetzt zusammen?" 

Kakarott hob die Augenbrauen und sah Chichi fragend an. Die strahlte Bulma dermaßen an, dass die meinte, sich jeden Moment eine Sonnenbrille aufsetzen zu müssen, und sagte: „Sind wir, sind wir!" 

Einzig sein Ringen nach Luft hielt Vegeta wohl davon ab, dazu eine bissige Bemerkung zu machen. Aber Bulma lächelte, sie freute sich wirklich ehrlich für ihre Freundin. Auch wenn sie durch ihre Erfahrung mit Vegeta den Saiyajin noch immer misstrauisch begegnete. 

Das Frühstück verlief sehr ruhig, und während Vegeta sich aufmachte um zu trainieren, und Bulma ihn begleitete, verzogen sich Kakarott und Chichi wieder auf ihr Zimmer. Vegeta verzog dazu nur abfällig das Gesicht und murmelte etwas wie „Ist ja entsetzlich wenn sich ein Saiyajin von einer Menschenfrau einwickeln lässt..." 

Die grelle Sonne schien durch die geschlossenen Vorhänge und tauchte den Raum in gemütliches Licht. Auf dem Bett lagen Kakarott und Chichi Arm in Arm, schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag, und lächelten irgendwie verklärt. 

„Das war wirklich schön.", seufzte Kakarott wohlig. „Mit dir ist es einfach was Besonderes." 

„Ich weiß, was du meinst.", entgegnete Chichi. Sie strich über seine nackte Brust und ihr Blick wurde ernst. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich so etwas hier finden würde, hier auf diesem düsteren Planeten." Seine breiten Hände strichen durch ihr Haar. Der Moment war perfekt. „Kakarott.. ich glaube, ich habe mich in dich verliebt.", gestand sie ihm leise. 

„Was?", fragte er überrascht. 

„Kakarott.. liebst du mich?", fragte sie. Sofort merkte sie, dass es die falsche Frage gewesen war. Seine Hand hörte auf, über ihr Haar zu streicheln. „Was ist denn?", fragte Chichi und richtete sich auf. Sein Blick war überraschend kalt geworden. „Hab ich was Falsches gesagt?" 

Sein Blick wurde düster. „Saiyajin kennen keine Liebe, das wusstest du.", sagte er. „Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich begehre dich. Wir sind ‚zusammen', wie es deine kleine Freundin gesagt hat. Aber ich kann dich nicht lieben." 

Chichi ließ sich auf das Kissen sinken. „So ist das...", murmelte sie ernüchtert. 

„Hey!", sagte er und plötzlich strahlten seine Augen wieder diese angenehme Wärme aus. Er legte seinen Arm um sie und zog sie zu sich heran. „Schau nicht so traurig. Wir werden einfach das Leben genießen. Ja, Chichi?" 

Sie lächelte zaghaft. „Klar, Kakarott." 

Für ihn war die Sache längst wieder vergessen. Er merkte nicht, dass sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck verdüsterte, als sie sich zurück an seine Brust lehnte. 

„Mein Gott, Kakarott! Was ist denn mit dir los?", fragte Vegeta zwischen zwei Bissen. Der Tisch vor ihnen bog sich vor Köstlichkeiten, so wie jeden Abend. Aber – und das war ganz erstaunlich – diesmal kaute Kakarott lustlos an seinem Essen rum. Das war wirklich ungewöhnlich. Normalerweise konnte grade er kein Essen stehen sehen. 

„Was soll denn los sein, Vejita?", fragte Kakarott und setzte seinen ich-bin-zu-naiv-um-zu-verstehen-was-du-meinst-Blick auf. 

„Oh bitte.", machte Vegeta abfällig. „Wie du heute mit dieser Frau zum Frühstück gekommen bist... das war ja zum kotzen! Ich verwette mein Königreich dass deine Laune mit ihr zu tun hat." Kakarott schwieg und Vegeta nickte selbstgefällig. 

Kakarott warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. 

Vegeta grinste. Nachdem er sich genug über ihn amüsiert hatte, räusperte er sich und fügte ernst hinzu: „Du solltest dich in Acht nehmen, Kakarott. Du musst aufpassen, dass du dich nicht zu sehr an sie gewöhnst. Sie ist bloß eine kleine Sklavin." 

„Weiß ich doch. Außerdem solltest du dich mal an die eigene Nase fassen! Seit deine blauhaarige Frau da ist, hast du keine andere mehr zu dir kommen lassen! Aber mir wirfst du vor, mich zu sehr an sie zu gewöhnen?" 

„Das ist was anderes.", antwortete Vegeta. „Ich hasse diese hohlen Weiber die sich mir an den Hals werfen. Ich kann sie nicht mehr sehen. Diese Frau ist anders. Aber wir sprachen von DIR. Was ist da genau gelaufen zwischen euch?"

„Ich habe mit ihr geschlafen!", berichtete Kakarott geduldig. 

„Tss. Du bist zu weich, Kakarott. Gestern war Vollmond, du hast dich doch wohl nicht an sie gebunden, oder?" Kakarott sah ihn ernst an und Vegeta blieb der Bissen in der Kehle stecken. Während er hustend und röchelnd um Atem rang – schon wieder - griff Kakarott unbeteiligt nach einem Teller und füllte sich etwas auf. Nachdem Vegeta seine Fassung wiedergewonnen hatte, und sich erschöpft wieder aufrichtete, fragte er: „Du _hast _doch nicht...?!" 

Kakarott tippte sich an die Stirn. „Hältst du mich für blöd?"

„Warum isst du dann nichts? Da ist was faul." 

„Sie sagte, sie liebt mich." 

Überrascht schaute Vegeta von seinem Teller auf. Dann verfinsterte sich sein Gesicht. „Na und? Schwache Menschen und ihre schwachen Emotionen. Was kümmert uns das?" 

„Es kümmert mich ja gar nicht. Pah." 

Vegeta schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich tatsächlich annehmen du empfindest etwas für sie." 

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Vejita." 

„Na, Kakarott. Warten wir's ab." 

Als Vegeta abends zurück in seinen Raum kam, konnte er die Menschenfrau nirgends entdecken. Er warf einen raschen Blick in ihr Zimmer, aber im Bett war sie nicht, obwohl es schon spät war. Er zuckte gleichgültig die Schultern, obwohl es ihm in Wahrheit gar nicht so egal war. Er ging ins Bad wusch sich übers Gesicht, dann zog er sich aus bis auf die Shorts und wollte sich ins Bett legen. Auf seinem Weg dahin fiel sein Blick aus dem Fenster und erhaschte eine ungewohnte Farbe: türkis.

Erstaunt blieb er stehen und schaute noch mal genauer hin. Oben auf dem Balkon des Turmzimmers saß eine junge Frau mit wehenden, blauen Haaren. Wer außer Bulma konnte das sein? Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. Ohne sich die Mühe zu machen sich noch mal ganz anzuziehen, schlüpfte er in seine engen, schwarzen Hosen und verließ das Zimmer. 

Sie merkte es gar nicht, als er oben den breiten Balkon betrat. Der Stein unter seinen nackten Füßen war kühl, aber jetzt, da sich der Sturm gelegt hatte, war das Wetter auf Vegeta-sei wieder warm, durchaus warm genug um Spätabends noch ohne Schuhe und Hemd draußen zu sein. Wenigstens für einen Saiyajin. Die Menschen schienen da empfindlicher zu sein. 

Mit seinen dunklen Augen beobachtete er die Menschenfrau. Sie saß seitlich auf der breiten Brüstung, ein Bein auf dem kalten Stein, und schaute auf die Stadt runter. Sie trug ihr Haar heute offen, das fiel ihm besonders auf. 

Lange stand er so da und beobachtete sie, bis sie plötzlich den Kopf drehte und ihn entdeckte. Sie lächelte. Ihre Augen strahlten im Licht des abnehmenden Mondes. Langsam kam Vegeta zu ihr und fragte: „Wieso bist du hier?" 

„Chichi hat mir davon erzählt. Die Aussicht ist sogar noch schöner als von deinem Zimmer aus." 

„Hast du keine Angst, runter zufallen?", fragte er mit tiefer Stimme. „Oder glaubst du, irgendwer würde dich auffangen?" 

Sie schaute ihn herausfordernd an, ihre vollen Lippen teilten sich für eine freche Antwort: „Na du bestimmt nicht. Dir wäre es sicher egal wenn deine blöde Onna sich das Genick bricht."

„Möchtest du es ausprobieren?" Er stellte sich an die Brüstung, zwischen ihre Beine und drückte seinen nackten Oberkörper an ihre warme Brust. Er lehnte sich so lange nach vorne, bis sie reflexartig die Arme um seinen Nacken schlang, aus Angst hintenüber zu fallen. 

So verharrten sie beide einen Moment lang. Er hörte sie an seinem Ohr leise flüstern: „Du bist mir ein Rätsel, weißt du das, Vejita?" Er blinzelte. 

„Und warum ist das so, Onna?", fragte er, ohne Spott in der Stimme. Er war heute in einer ganz merkwürdigen Stimmung. 

Sie strich über seinen Rücken, spielte mit den feinen Haaren an seinem Nacken. „Du bist oft wütend, so zornig dass ich Angst vor dir habe. Und dann wieder bist du... so wie heute.", raunte sie. 

„Und wie bin ich heute?", fragte er und küsste zärtlich die Beuge zwischen ihrem Hals und ihrer Schulter. Seine Hand strich durch ihr weiches Haar. Es fühlte sich so anders an als das einer Saiyajin-Frau. 

„Du bist... zärtlich... und vorsichtig... und..." Sie seufzte leise. „Wirst du mich morgen wieder anschreien?" Ihre Stimme war noch immer leise und sanft, trotz des versteckten Vorwurfs in ihrer Frage. „Wirst du mir morgen sagen, dass ihr Saiyajin nicht liebt? Dass du mich nicht liebst?" 

„Ich bin gern in deiner Nähe. Reicht das nicht?", fragte er leise. 

„Nein..." Ihre Arme lösten sich von ihm und er spürte ihre Hände auf seiner Brust, sie drückten ihn weg. „Das reicht mir nicht.", antwortete sie und sah ihn mit traurigen Augen an. Ohne ein weiteres Wort kletterte sie von der Brüstung, schob sich an ihm vorbei und ging zurück in den Palast. Verwundert sah Vegeta ihr nach. 

Unbeobachtet, von den Dächern des Palastes aus, hatte ein leuchtendes Augenpaar die Szene genauestens mitverfolgt. Eine dunkle Stimme murmelte: „Das ist ja höchst interessant." 

Nachdem sie Vegeta so eiskalt hatte abblitzen lassen, wollte Bulma nicht zurück in ihr Zimmer und ihm gleich wieder begegnen. Sie streifte also noch ein Bisschen durch den Palast, und schaute schließlich zurück zum Balkon, der inzwischen wieder leer war. Vegeta war längst gegangen. Sie seufzte leise und trat nach draußen. Eigentlich schade. Wäre Vegeta ein Mensch, dann wäre alles viel einfacher gewesen. 

Sie schaute runter auf die Stadt. Dies würde nie ihre Heimat werden. Sie war eine Fremde, und das würde immer so bleiben. 

Schritte auf dem schwarzen Stein lenkten ihre Aufmerksamkeit ab von der Stadt. „Vegeta?", fragte sie leise und drehte sich um. Ein schwarzer Schatten stand dort an der Tür und es war NICHT Vegeta. „Wer...?", fragte sie, dann stürzte der Schatten sich auf sie, packte sie und sprang mit ihr über die Brüstung. Ihre Schreie verhallten ungehört in der Nacht.

Zurück blieb nur ein Stück Papier auf dem Balkon, auf in blutigen Lettern geschrieben stand: _Wir haben die Menschenfrau. _

Nächstes Kapitel: „Rebellion"


	11. Rebellion

Kapitel 11: Rebellion

Eine halbe Stunde, nachdem sich die Beiden am Balkon getrennt hatten, kehrte Vegeta dorthin zurück. Nicht um mit ihr zu reden, denn das hätte sein Stolz nicht ertragen, sondern um nach ihr zuschauen und herauszufinden, was sie so lange in der Kälte machte. Zu seiner Überraschung war der Balkon leer. Erst überlegte er, wo sie noch sein könnte, dann blieb sein Blick auf einem kleinen Blatt Papier haften, das am Boden lag.

Mit einer düsteren Vorahnung hob er es auf und las: _Wir haben die Menschenfrau_. 

Seine Hand ballte sich um das Papier und er sprang auf die Brüstung, versuchte zuerst, mit seinen Augen irgendetwas Auffälliges zu entdecken. Als das nicht klappte, breitete er die Arme aus und mobilisierte sein Ki. So weit wie nie zuvor suchte er die Umgebung nach fremden Auren ab, aber da war nichts. Wer auch immer Bulma entführt hatte, war lange fort. 

Wütend ließ Vegeta die Arme sinken und sprang zurück auf den Balkon. Von drinnen kam Kakarott, alarmiert durch den rapiden Anstieg seiner Aura. „Vejita, ist alles...?" Weiter kam er nicht denn Vegeta versetzte ihm einen Stoß vor die Brust und zischte: „Man hat mich verraten!" Wie ein wütendes Tier stürmte er zurück in den Palast und griff sich den erstbesten Saiyajin der vorbeikam. „Ich will dass der gesamte Palast nach der Menschenfrau durchsucht wird, SOFORT!!!! Und bringt mir Bardock und die Hauptmänner! Wenn die Frau nicht gefunden wird, dann werden Köpfe rollen!!!", brüllte er. 

„Vejita!", rief Kakarott und kam hinter ihm hergelaufen. „Was ist denn passiert?" 

„Sie haben Bulma entführt.", knurrte der Prinz.

„Scheiße..." 

Schreiend klammerte Bulma sich an dem fremden Saiyajin fest und versuchte krampfhaft, nicht nach unten zu sehen. Ihn anzubrüllen, dass er sie sofort zurückbringen sollte, hatte sie längst aufgegeben, denn sie hatte schnell gemerkt, dass er sie weder loslassen noch zurückbringen würde. Er hatte eine düstere, Furcht einflößende Aura, fand sie. Auf Fragen oder Bitten antwortete er nicht, auch als Bulma ihn schreiend angefleht hatte, nicht so hoch und so schnell zu fliegen, hatte er sie einfach ignoriert. 

Der rasante Flug durch die Nacht, bei dem Bulma abwechselnd schlecht wurde und sie einfach panische Angst hatte, er könnte sie fallenlassen, dauerte vielleicht 10 Minuten, dann wurde der Fremde langsamer und landete schließlich. Vor ihnen erhob sie eine gigantische, schwarze Festung, die sie endlos in den Himmel zu erstrecken schien, direkt gebaut an einen steilen Fels. Der Saiyajin packte sie am Handgelenk und zerrte sie hinein. Die Festung innen drin war ebenso düster wie von außen. Es schien niemand hier zu sein, aber sie spürte die Blicke, die auf ihr ruhten. 

Sie kamen in einen großen Saal, und dort wartete jemand auf sie beide. Ein Saiyajin, mit langen Haaren und stechenden, von Intelligenz zeugenden Augen. „Ist sie das?", fragte er den Mann der Bulma gekidnappt hatte. 

Der nickte. „Unser Informant hat die Wahrheit gesagt. Ich habe sie gesehen mit Prinz Vegeta. Die beiden wirkten sehr... vertraut miteinander." 

„Gute Arbeit. Du wirst niemandem hiervon erzählen, hast du das verstanden?" 

„Natürlich." Nach einer knappen, widerwillig wirkenden Verbeugung rauschte der dunkle Fremde der sie entführt hatte ab und ließ Bulma allein mit dem Saiyajin im Raum zurück. 

Er wandte sich Bulma direkt zu. „Wie heißt du?"  

Bulma runzelte die Stirn. „Was soll das, ist das ein Verhör oder was? ICH wurde entführt, ich beantworte keine Fragen, bis ihr mir sagt wo ich bin und was ihr mit mir vorhabt!!" 

Der Saiyajin zog erstaunt eine Augenbraue hoch. „Du kannst aber gut Saiyago." Bulma schnaubte verächtlich. Er grinste und sagte: „Wie auch immer. Solange du nicht versuchst zu fliehen, passiert dir nichts." 

„Wer bist du?", fauchte Bulma. 

„Ich bin Natto. Und wir sind Rebellen, auch wenn ich bezweifle, dass Vegeta dir von uns erzählt hat." 

„Stimmt. Warum habt ihr mich entführt, was bezweckt ihr damit?" 

„Wir werden von Vegeta fordern, dass er seine Regentschaft niederlegt und dem Volk die Entscheidungen überlässt. Wir haben es satt, für Freezer zu kämpfen!" 

„Und was zum Teufel habe ich damit zu tun?", keifte Bulma. Ihr gefiel das alles nicht. Natto hatte etwas Erschreckendes an sich. Er wirkte nicht so böse und impulsiv wie die meisten Saiyajin die sie kennen gelernt hatte, aber trotzdem hatte sie auf Anhieb Respekt vor ihm. Er wirkte irgendwie gefährlich. 

Natto machte einen Schritt auf sie zu und kam ihrem Gesicht mit seinem ganz nahe. „Wir haben gehört, dass du dem Prinzen sehr viel bedeutest. Wir haben lange auf so eine Schwachstelle gewartet. Vielleicht bist du der Schlüssel, vielleicht ist er durch dich erpressbar."

„Das macht er niemals!", zischte sie. „Vegeta lässt sich von so erbärmlichen Gestalten wie euch nicht erpressen!!" 

„Dann müssen wir dich leider töten." Seine Hand umfasste ihr Kinn. „Und es wäre fast schade um dich. Ich hoffe, dass du ihm genug bedeutest, Menschenfrau. Dein Leben hängt davon ab." Er ließ sie abrupt los, noch bevor sie diesen Schock verdaut hatte, und sagte eisig: „Bringt sie weg." Schwarze Schatten stürzten sich auf sie und zerrten sie fort. 

„Wo bringt ihr mich hin?", fragte Bulma voller Angst, aber sie erhielt keine Antwort. Sie hatte sich seit dem Tag, da sie nach Vegeta-sei gebracht worden war nicht mehr so gefürchtet. Die beiden Männer brachten sie nicht irgendwo in eine Zelle oder dergleichen in dem schwarzen Gebäude, sondern führten sie statt dessen nach draußen. Einer packte sie und schlang seine Arme um sie, und hob dann mit einem Wahnsinnstempo ab in die Luft. Sie begriff nicht, was dies werden sollte, bis sie höher stiegen als der weit empor ragende, schwarze Turm. Er lief nicht spitz zusammen sondern das Dach des Turms bildete eine große Plattform mit einem Durchmesser von schätzungsweise 6 Metern. Es gab hier kein Geländer oder irgendetwas sonst, dass einen vor dem runterfallen hätte schützen können. Einzig zwei metallene Eisenstäbe ragten aus dem Boden und sie erfuhr sehr schnell wozu sie gut waren. Der Saiyajin setzte sie zwischen den Stäben ab und fesselte ihre Handgelenke mit metallenen Handschellen links und rechts an jeweils einen Stab. 

Bulma begriff, dass DIES ihr Gefängnis werden sollte. Und brach in Panik aus. Sie kannte eigentlich keine Höhenangst, und sie hatte von hier aus nicht einmal richtig Aussicht auf die endlose Tiefe, die hinter der Plattform lauernd auf sie wartete, aber die Vorstellung, hier oben allein zurückgelassen zu werden, bohrte sich wie ein glühendes Messer in ihr Herz. 

Als der Saiyajin sie losließ und sich davon überzeugt hatte, dass sie tatsächlich gefesselt war, machte er einen Schritt zurück und begann zu schweben. „BITTE!!", schrie Bulma und ihr liefen die Tränen über das Gesicht. „Ihr könnt mich hier nicht so zurücklassen!! Bitte!" Sie drohte in Panik zu geraten, schrie den Saiyajin aus vollem Hals an, flehte und bettelte, doch es hatte keinen Sinn. Er schwebte bis zum äußersten Rand der Plattform, warf ihr noch einen düsteren Blick zu, und dann verschwand er und ließ sie allein mit ihrer Furcht zurück. 

Noch lange gellten ungehörte Schreie über das Land. 

„Verflucht!" Unruhig streifte Vegeta in seinem Zimmer umher, ging immer wieder im Kreis und versuchte, Ordnung in seine Gedanken zu bringen. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Wie hatte es dazu kommen können? Jemand musste ihn verraten haben, es gab keine andere Möglichkeit. Aber wer wusste, wie nah er Bulma wirklich stand? Wer war der Verräter? Konnte es sein...

Die Tür wurde aufgestoßen, ehe er den Gedanken fassen konnte, und die Wachen brachten einen Fremden in Vegeta's Zimmer. „Vegeta-sama! Wir haben diesen Mann im Palast gefasst. Er sagt, er hätte eine Nachricht für euch!" 

„In Ordnung.", sagte Vegeta ruhig. „Geht jetzt. Ich befrage ihn allein." Gehorsam verließen die Männer den Raum und ließen die beiden allein zurück. Gefährlich leise sagte Vegeta: „Du hast nur eine Chance. Sag mir, was du weißt und ich verschone dein Leben." 

Der Fremde sagte mit einen triumphierenden Unterton in der Stimme: „Die Frau siehst du nur wieder, wenn du tust was wir sagen. Ich bin hier um dir die Bedingungen zu überbringen. Du wirst dich uns ergeben, und auf den Thron verzichten." 

„WAS?!", schrie Vegeta und schlug dem Fremden die Faust ins Gesicht. „Du wagst es...?" 

Die Tür ging auf und Kakarott stürmte in den Raum. „Vejita, ich hab gehört sie haben jemanden...", er entdeckte den Gefangenen, „...festgenommen..." Sein Blick blieb auf dem Fremden haften. Der schickte ihm einen düsteren Blick und wischte sich übers Kinn, wischte das Blut weg. 

Vegeta packte den Fremden am Kragen und zerrte ihn in die Höhe. „Wer bist du? Zu wem gehörst du?" Der Mann reckte den Kopf stolz in die Höhe und schwieg, erwiderte den funkelnden Blick seines Prinzen furchtlos. Vegeta begriff. „Du bist einer der Rebellen.", sagte er. 

„Vejita, bitte!", sagte Kakarott hastig. „Du solltest nichts überstürzen..." 

„SAG MIR, WO SIE IST!!", brüllte Vegeta. 

Der Gefangene grinste. „Ich weiß nicht, wo sie ist. Ich sollte nur die Botschaft überbringen." 

„Dann STIRB!!!", schrie Vegeta und ein greller Blitz erhellte den Raum. Der Rebell hatte nicht einmal mehr die Zeit zu schreien. 

„Vegeta...", versuchte Kakarott, ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen, aber es war zu spät. 

Vegeta ließ das, was von dem Gefangenen übrig war, achtlos fallen und drehte sich zu seinem Freund um. Kakarott hatte eine Hand vor den Mund gepresst. Verwundert wölbte Vegeta die Augenbrauen und fragte: „Hast du etwa Mitleid mit ihm?" 

Als Antwort erntete er einen vernichtenden Blick, und merkwürdiges Schweigen. Aber er hatte keine Zeit um darüber nachzudenken. „Die Rebellen haben Bulma entführt. Die Lage sieht verdammt schlecht aus. Sie wollen praktisch die Macht über Vegeta-sei." 

„Und was wirst du tun?" 

„Wenn ich das wüsste..." Wieder fing er an, unruhig hin und her zu laufen. Sein bester Freund schaute ihm eine Weile lang geduldig zu. Schließlich wurde es ihm aber zu viel, er sprang auf und packte seinen besten Freund an der Schulter. „Vejita! Beruhige dich endlich! So findest du nie eine Antwort!" 

Zornig riss Vegeta sich los und knurrte: „Ich WILL mich nicht beruhigen! Diese... diese SCHWEINE haben es gewagt, sie zu entführen! Sich zu nehmen, was mein ist! Dafür werden sie bezahlen! Ich werde jedem einzelnen von ihnen den Kopf abreißen! Sie ausrotten, wenn ihr auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt wurde!" 

„Diese Schimpftiraden bringen dich aber nicht weiter!!", protestierte Kakarott und verstellte ihm den Weg, als er wieder durch den Raum tigern wollte. „Du musst darüber nachdenken, was du jetzt tun wirst!" 

„Na was schon?" rief Vegeta. „Ich gebe ihnen, was sie wollen! Und wenn ich das Mädchen wiederhabe, dann zermalme ich die Rebellen wie ein Insekt!!" 

„Vejita!", sagte Kakarott leise. „Sie werden unmögliches fordern, und das weißt du!" 

Der Prinz taumelte zum Fenster, lehnte sich auf die Brüstung und schwieg einen Moment. „Du verstehst das nicht, Kakarott..." murmelte er mit gesenktem Kopf. „Ich... ich würde ihnen alles geben, um sie zurückzubekommen!" Kakarott verstummte überrascht und Vegeta fuhr herum. Ganz leise, so als wollte er selbst nicht glauben, was er da sagte, flüsterte er: „_Sogar meinen Thron!_" 

Kakarott ließ sich schwer auf seinen Stuhl fallen. Er hatte gewusst, dass Vegeta für dieses Mädchen Gefühle hatte, aber dass sie so stark waren, hätte er nicht gedacht. Im Grunde konnte er es gut nachvollziehen – wenn Chichi entführt worden wäre, wäre es ihm ähnlich ergangen. Aber Vegeta war nicht irgendein Saiyajin, sondern der Prinz. Gefühle wie Zuneigung waren ein Luxus, den er sich nicht leisten konnte. Sein Vater durfte nicht wissen, was für Opfer er bereit war einzugehen, um das Menschenmädchen zu retten. 

„Was ist nur los mit mir, Kakarott?", murmelte Vegeta plötzlich. Er war an der Wand entlang auf den Boden gesunken und hatte das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben. „Warum will ich sie so unbedingt zurückhaben? Es tut weh, wenn ich daran denke, was sie vielleicht gerade mit ihr machen. Was ist los mit mir? Sie ist doch bloß... ein Spielzeug..." 

„Vejita... es tut mir leid." Kakarott stand auf, kniete bei seinem Freund nieder und umarmte ihn. Das machte Vegeta so perplex, dass er kein Wort mehr rausbrachte. Sie waren sich immer sehr nahe gewesen, Vegeta stand Kakarott näher als seine eigenen Brüder, aber solche Vertraulichkeiten waren auch unter ihnen beiden nicht üblich. Kakarott fühlte sich schuldig. Er hätte auf Bulma aufpassen müssen. 

Ungeduldig stieß Vegeta ihn von sich. „Ich hab mich entschieden, Kakarott. Ich geh sie befreien." 

„Und dein Vater?" 

„Es könnte mich nicht weniger interessieren, was er dazu sagt. Ich werde mir diese Frau zurückholen, und sei es nur um herauszufinden was mit mir los ist." 

„Dann komme ich auch mit." 

Erleichtert nickte Vegeta seinem besten Freund zu. „Worauf warten wir dann noch?" 

Dunkle Wolken türmten sich am Himmel auf, wie ein düsteres Omen, der Himmel im Osten kündete Regen an. 

Zitternd vor Kälte und Furcht saß Bulma zusammengekauert in der Mitte ihres furchtbaren Gefängnisses und versuchte, nicht daran zu denken, wie hoch der Turm und wie aussichtslos ihre Lage war. Hier oben war die Luft schneidend kalt und der Wind schüttelte ihren zitternden Körper. Sie fror entsetzlich und sehnte sich mehr als jemals zuvor nach ihrem zu Hause zurück oder dem sicheren Platz in Vegeta's Bett, an seiner Seite. 

Als sie an ihn dachte, rannen wieder Tränen über ihre Wangen. Sie wusste noch immer nicht sehr viel über Vegeta, aber was sie gesagt hatte, glaubte sie wirklich. Vegeta würde den Rebellen sicher nicht geben, was sie wollten. Nur jetzt, in der Einsamkeit ihres gruseligen Kerkers, war sie darüber gar nicht mehr schadenfroh. Sondern der Gedanke machte ihr furchtbare Angst. Würde Vegeta sie hier versauern lassen, diesen Barbaren ausgeliefert? Was würden die mit ihr machen, wenn sie merkten, dass der Prinz nichts zu ihrer Rettung unternahm? 

Bulma fürchtete sich zu Tode. In Tränen aufgelöst vergrub sie den Kopf in den Händen und schluchzte: „Vegeta..." 

„Denkst du, er kommt um dich zu retten?", fragte eine Stimme und sie hob erschreckt den Kopf. Es war Natto. Hoch aufgerichtet stand er am Rande des runden Platzes und sein schwarzes, langes Haar wehte ungeduldig im Wind. „Er lässt sich Zeit.", spottete er. 

„Warum tut ihr das?", schluchzte Bulma. „Was habe ich mit der Sache zu tun? Ich bin bloß aus seinem Harem er wird nicht kommen!" 

Natto kam näher und sie sah, dass er lächelte. „Wir wissen aus zuverlässiger Quelle, dass du mehr bist als nur eine Hure. Keiner weiß, was genau du eigentlich bist. Aber das werden wir herausfinden." Er zog sich seinen Mantel aus. „Wenn du ihm so viel bedeutest wie wir hoffen, dann können wir nur gewinnen. Wenn er kommt dann werden wir ihn überwältigen. Dann haben wir eine viel wertvollere Geisel als dich und du kannst gehen." 

„Vegeta ist stark!", protestierte Bulma. „Den kannst du nicht besiegen." 

„Ich allein sicher nicht. Aber fünfzig Krieger... ganz bestimmt.", antwortete er ruhig.

„Es ist also eine Falle?", murmelte Bulma. „Wenn er kommt um mich zu retten dann..."

Er nickte. „Wenn er kommt, dann wird ihm das zum Verhängnis." 

„Warum tust du das?" 

„Weißt du..." Er legte ihr seinen Mantel um die Schultern. „Wir sind keine Monster. Wir kämpfen darum, keine mehr sein zu müssen." Er senkte den Kopf vor ihr, dann überließ er sie wieder sich selbst. Sie dachte über das nach, was er gesagt hatte und kuschelte sich dabei in den Mantel der noch immer um ihre Schultern lag. Er musste einen Grund für das hier haben. Sie hatte nur das Pech gehabt, zwischen alle Fronten zu geraten. Und nun war sie ein Köder, um den Prinzen von Vegeta-sei in eine Falle zu locken. Wenn er kommen würde, würde ihn das ins Unglück stürzen. Bulma weinte nicht mehr. 

Der Wind hatte sich gedreht. 

Nächstes Kapitel: Hindernisse

***

Übrigens, an Sela: Was du schreibst ist glatter Blödsinn, ich hatte genau an dem Tag als du einen Comment gepostest hast geupdated. Du hast ja auch für Kapitel 10 reviewt. Also nix von wegen ich hätte „3 Wochen lang nix gepostet" 


	12. Hindernisse

Kapitel 12: Hindernisse 

Nebeneinander rasten die beiden Saiyajin durch die Luft. Sie suchten jetzt bereits seit zwei Stunden. Kakarott wirkte fast nervöser als Vegeta. Die Sonne würde schon bald untergehen. Irgendwann bremste Kakarott einfach seinen Flug, und als Vegeta ihn nach dem Grund fragte, sagte er: „Wir sollten sie vor Sonnenuntergang finden. In der Dunkelheit wird es schwieriger, wenn wir angegriffen werden." Er zögerte einen Moment lang. „Folge mir, Vegeta. Ich hab da so eine Ahnung." 

„Was? Wohin willst du...?" 

„Vertrau mir einfach.", bat Kakarott und zischte los, hoch in den Himmel. Jeden anderen hätte Vegeta für so eine Bitte ausgelacht. Aber er vertraute seinem langjährigen Freund, und wenn Kakarott eine Idee hatte, dann würde er sich das zumindest ansehen. 

Ihr scheinbar zielloser Flug führte sie über das große Meer, auf den düsteren Kontinent der Verbannten, den kein normaler Saiyajin freiwillig betreten hätte. Hier hatten früher die Tsufurujin gelebt, bevor die Saiyajin sie überfallen und den Planeten für sich beansprucht hatten, hier war ihre Hauptstadt gewesen. Irgendwie haftete der Gegend etwas Unheimliches an, und auch wenn Saiyajins sich scheinbar vor nichts fürchteten, so war ihnen doch die Atmosphäre dieser Stadt unheimlich und sie wurde gemieden. 

Aber Kakarott hielt direkt darauf zu. Am Rande der unbewohnten Stadt stand eine düstere Festung, die direkt an den angrenzenden Fels gebaut war, und teilweise mit dem Gestein verschmolzen zu sein schien. Die Festung war definitiv nicht von Saiyajin gebaut worden, das war offensichtlich. Verwundert warf Vegeta seinem Freund einen Blick zu. Diese Idee war geradezu genial gewesen. Es gäbe kein besseres Versteck für die Rebellen als einen Ort, den jeder vernünftige Saiyajin mied. 

Und tatsächlich, als sie näher herankamen, find Vegeta eine vertraute Farbe auf: das Blau der Haare von Bulma. Sie stand auf dem höchsten der schwarzen Türme, angekettet aber scheinbar unbewacht, wie auf dem Präsentierteller. In seinem Kopf klingelten sofort sämtliche Alarmglocken, schrieen: _Das ist eine Falle! _

Aber diesmal ignorierte Vegeta es. Stattdessen sah er Kakarott fragend an. „Kakarott..." Bevor er den Satz beenden konnte, sirrte es von unten und ein strahlendes Licht kam rasend schnell näher. Vegeta hatte keine Zeit mehr zu reagieren, der Ki-Strahl bohrte sich schmerzhaft in seine Schulter und riss eine tiefe Wunde hinein. Mit einem Schrei taumelte er, wäre fast vom Himmel gestürzt. Er hatte Recht gehabt. „Das ist eine Falle.", keuchte er. „Wir haben keine Wahl. Wir müssen angreifen, SOFORT." 

Und mit Mut der fast schon an Irrsinn grenzte sausten die beiden Saiyajin im Sturzflug nach unten auf den Turm zu. Und sehr schnell tat sich der ganze Wahnsinn dieser Aktion vor ihnen auf. Aus Fenstern und vom Felsen her strömten Saiyajin hervor, dutzende von Kriegern, und sie alle stürzten sich auf Vegeta. 

Vegeta kämpfte wie ein Raubtier, mit der Kraft von zehn Männern. Aber gegen eine solche Überzahl hatte er scheinbar keine Chance. Er kämpfte sich vor, bis zum Turm, aber auch das war ein Fehler gewesen. Denn in dem Moment, da er einen Fuß auf den schwarzen Stein gesetzt hatte, war er umringt. Vor ihm, hinter ihm, sogar über ihm waren sie, nahmen ihm jede Chance, wieder in die Luft abzuheben. 

Durch die Reihen der Rebellen-Krieger hindurch sah er Bulma, hörte, wie sie seinen Namen schrie. Nein, die würden sie nicht bekommen. Er war der Prinz der Saiyajin und er bekam immer, was er wollte. Sie gehörte allein ihm. Er kämpfte, stemmte sich mit allem was er hatte gegen die unglaubliche Überzahl der anderen. Wo war Kakarott eigentlich? 

Und als sich die Reihen der Angreifer bereits gelichtet hatten, Vegeta allerdings am ganzen Körper blutete, da beschloss er, dass es Zeit für den finalen Angriff war. Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Kakarott!!", brüllte er, drehte hastig den Kopf zwischen zwei Faustschlägen, die er austeilte. Kakarott warf gerade einen der Angreifer in die endlose Schlucht zwischen den Türmen. Sein Freund verstand sofort, was er wollte. In Windeseile war er bei Bulma. Zwar ließen ihn die Krieger nicht zu ihr durch, aber er stand jetzt genau vor ihr, so wie Vegeta es beabsichtigt hatte. Er kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust, senkte den Kopf und konzentrierte nur wenige Augenblicke lang seine Energien. Den Ki-Strahl, der seinen Rücken verbrannte, ignorierte er, erhöhte sein Ki nur noch weiter. 

„Achtung! Er plant etwas, GREIFT IHN DOCH AN!!!", brüllte jemand, wahrscheinlich der einzige mit genug Verstand, um seine Absichten zu durchschauen. Am Rande seines Bewusstseins registrierte er, dass ihm die Stimme bekannt vorkam. 

Dann hatte er genug Energie gesammelt. Mit einem Schrei bäumte er sich auf, riss die Arme auseinander und ließ die gewaltige Energie frei. Kreisförmig breitete sie sich um ihn herum aus, blitzschnell, in alle Richtungen, und mit einem grellen Lichtblitz wurden sämtliche Krieger um ihn herum von den Füßen gerissen, und Meterweit von ihm geschleudert. Als die Energiewelle auf Bulma zu raste, stand da Kakarott, und fing die Energie auf, schützte sie mit dem eigenen Körper. Er war der einzige, der dem Ki-Angriff standhielt, auch wenn er gefährlich strauchelte. 

Und dann war es plötzlich totenstill. Vegeta blinzelte. Die Plattform war leer. Er hatte sie alle mit seinem gewaltigen Angriff von dem Turm gepustet. Sie hatten tatsächlich gewonnen! „Un... glaublich...", murmelte er. Das war... 

...zu gut um wahr zu sein. Bulma schrie und Kakarott fuhr herum. Einer war noch da. Er hatte sich in weiser Voraussicht hinter Bulma gestellt und war so durch Kakarott's Schutz dem Angriff entgangen. Er stand direkt hinter ihr, hatte eine Hand um ihren Hals gelegt. „Fuck!", fluchte Vegeta ungehalten. 

„Keinen Schritt weiter.", sagte der Saiyajin überflüssigerweise. Vegeta erkannte ihn. Sein Name war Natto. Er hatte früher zu den Palastwachen gehört, war damals recht gut mit Kakarott befreundet gewesen, bis er angefangen hatte, gegen den Gehorsam Freezer gegenüber zu protestieren und sich schließlich den Rebellen angeschlossen hatte. 

„Natto, bitte...", sagte Kakarott, und er klang fast verzweifelt. Er hing wohl noch an der alten Freundschaft. „Lass sie frei. Sie hat nichts damit zu tun. Wenn du sie loslässt, dann lassen wir dich gehen, versprochen." 

Bevor Vegeta gegen diesen Handel protestieren konnte, schüttelte Natto seinen Kopf und antwortete: „Ich traue ihm nicht. Außerdem ist das hier zu wichtig." Er wandte sich Vegeta zu. „Ergib dich, Prinz. Oder ich breche ihr das Genick." 

Wütend starrte Vegeta den Mann an. „Und dann? Selbst wenn ich den Thron aufgebe, was macht ihr dann? Selbst herrschen, und Freezer herausfordern? Ihr Narren." 

„Wieso denn nicht? Wenn du auf unserer Seite wärst, dann würden auch die anderen mitmachen, dann könnten alle Saiyajin Freezer gemeinsam angreifen." 

„Dummkopf.", knurrte Vegeta. „Er würde uns alle töten." 

„Du hast einfach nur Angst, du Feigling.", warf Natto ihm vor und wäre die Situation anders gewesen, hätte Vegeta ihn für diese Beleidigung in Stücke gerissen. „Wir sind stärker geworden. Ich kenne Freezer, ich habe gesehen wie er kämpft. Gemeinsam sind wir ihm überlegen. Bardock hat es damals gesagt, Freezer hat Angst vor uns." 

„Wahrscheinlich weil er klüger ist als ihr.", gab Vegeta giftig zurück. „Er weiß, dass er uns nicht unterschätzen darf. Irgendwann werden wir ihn besiegen, aber noch sind wir nicht soweit!" Natto wollte etwas sagen, aber Vegeta zischte: „Schweig! Du weißt gar nichts! Soll ich dir sein Geheimnis verraten? Freezer kann sich verwandeln. Ich habe es bei Zarbon gesehen, und er sagte mir, Freezer kann es auch. Er kann sich noch zweimal verwandeln, und bei jeder Verwandlung vervielfachen sich seine Kräfte!! Dann sind wir höchstens noch lästige Insekten für ihn!!" 

Natto runzelte die Stirn, aber aus den Augenwinkeln sah Vegeta, wie Kakarott kreidebleich wurde. „Vejita... ist das wahr?" 

„Natürlich ist das wahr.", giftete Vegeta. „Denkst du, ich tanze zum Spaß nach seiner Pfeife? Ich hasse Freezer, ich hasse ihn aus tiefster Seele. Aber wenn wir angreifen, dann löscht er sämtliche Saiyajin aus." 

Natto versuchte, seine Unsicherheit zu überspielen und schrie: „Blödsinn! Das sagst du nur, um mich zu beeinflussen." Er riss die freie Hand hoch und schoss einen Ki-Strahl ab, der Vegeta in den Fuß traf. Mit einem ekligen Geräusch splitterten Knochen und mit einem Schrei stürzte Vegeta zu Boden. „Du bist verletzt, und jetzt kannst du deinen Fuß nicht mehr gebrauchen. Ergib dich, Vegeta. Oder ich muss dich töten." 

Vegeta starrte Natto an. In seinem Kopf arbeitete es. Was sollte er bloß tun? Er konnte sich nicht ergeben, er konnte nicht die Zukunft seines Volkes opfern. Aber er konnte Bulma auch nicht sterben lassen. Er konnte diese Entscheidung nicht treffen. So sehr er sein Volk liebte, so... _liebte... er auch Bulma. Zum ersten Mal erlaubte er, wenn auch nur in Gedanken, es sich einzugestehen dass er sie vielleicht tatsächlich liebte. Die Erkenntnis war wie ein Faustschlag in sein Gesicht. Wahrscheinlich hätte er diesen Zweikampf der Willenskraft verloren, wenn Kakarott ihm die Entscheidung nicht abgenommen hätte. _

Denn plötzlich sprang er los, mit einem unglaublichen Tempo, das selbst Vegeta überraschte, und stand plötzlich hinter Natto, packte ihn, und riss ihn von Bulma fort. Das Blatt hatte sich gewendet. Vegeta sprang auf, und hätte er nicht fliegen können, wäre er sofort wieder auf den Boden gefallen, weil er nicht an seinen kaputten Fuß gedacht hatte. 

„Kakarott?!", keuchte Natto und versuchte, sich aus dem Griff des anderen zu befreien, der seinen Arm um Natto's Hals gelegt hatte und ihn eisern festhielt. „Was soll das? Wie kannst du diesem... diesem Feigling nur helfen!? Ich hatte dich falsch eingeschätzt!" 

„Sieht so aus als hätte sich das Blatt gewendet.", sagte Vegeta hämisch. Er schwebte rüber zu den beiden Gestalten. „Du hast deine Geisel verloren, Natto. Und damit verlierst du gleich noch sehr viel mehr." _Dein Leben, zum Beispiel. _

Natto verzog das Gesicht und spuckte auf den Boden zu Vegeta's Füßen. Vegeta stieß Kakarott zur Seite und packte Natto mit einer Hand am Hals. Zerrte ihn in die Höhe, bis er den Boden nicht mehr berührte, und drückte zu. Der Verräter röchelte. „Bist du der Anführer der Rebellen?", fragte Vegeta zornig. 

Ein merkwürdiger Ausdruck stahl sich auf das Gesicht des Gefangenen. „Du weißt es wirklich nicht, oder?" Er grinste schief. „Das wird ein böses Erwachen, mein _Prinz. Nein, ich bin es nicht. Ich kenne keine anderen Verstecke und den Namen des Anführers werde ich dir nicht sagen!" _

„Gut." Vegeta grinste jetzt ebenfalls. Seine Augen funkelten diabolisch. Sein Griff zog sich immer enger um den Hals des Gefangenen. 

Kakarott schrie: „Vegeta, NEIN!!!" und auch Bulma fing an zu schreien, aber es war zu spät. 

KRRRRCK!!! Kaltblütig, mit einem mordlustigen Ausdruck im Gesicht brach Vegeta dem Saiyajin das Genick. Dann ließ er den jetzt leblosen Körper achtlos fallen und sagte verächtlich: „Pech für dich. Ich finde den Rebellenführer auch alleine." 

Kakarott fiel neben dem Körper seines einstigen Freundes auf die Knie. Vegeta beachtete es gar nicht, sondern schwebte rüber zu Bulma, die noch immer angekettet war. Sie sah mitgenommen aus, leichenblass und krank, ihr Blick war unstet, fast ängstlich. Mit zwei gezielten Ki-Blasts durchtrennte er die Fesseln, und Bulma fiel ihm um den Hals. So als habe sie Angst, er könnte verschwinden, klammerte sie sich an ihn und flüsterte: „Danke, dass du da bist." 

Er drückte sie an sich, vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem weichen Haar, und auch er war unendlich erleichtert. Er hatte sie wieder, sein Spielzeug, sein Eigentum, seine Frau. Wenn sie zurück im Palast wären, würde er gründlich über seine Gefühle nachdenken müssen. 

Vorsichtig nahm er sie auf den Arm, und wandte sich dann Kakarott zu. „Können wir gehen?" 

Vorwurfsvoll schaute der zu ihm hoch. Er hatte sein Hemd über das Gesicht des Toten gelegt. „Du hättest ihn nicht töten müssen.", sagte er düster. 

„Er war ein Feind. Er hat Bulma entführt und mich erpresst und verwundet! Was hätte ich tun sollen? Ihn einfach gehen lassen, damit er es wieder versucht?" 

Wütend stand Kakarott auf. Bulma sagte leise: „Er hat mir nichts getan. Du hättest ihn nicht töten müssen." 

Vegeta schüttelte ungehalten den Kopf. „Was wollt ihr eigentlich? Aber das klären wir im Palast, kapiert? Ich will weg hier." Kakarott nickte stumm, und sie flogen los. Keiner von ihnen sprach ein Wort, jeder war mit den eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt. Vegeta konnte sich trotz der erfolgreichen Rettungsaktion nicht freuen. Die Worte von Natto gingen ihm einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf: _Das gibt ein böses Erwachen, mein Prinz. Was hatte er damit gemeint? _

Das Gesicht des Prinzen verfinsterte sich. Er hatte eine düstere Vorahnung. Etwas würde passieren, schon sehr bald. 

Natürlich blieb die Rettungsaktion nicht unbemerkt. Kakarott, aber vor allem Vegeta waren verwundet und mussten versorgt werden, außerdem hatte jemand das Verschwinden des Prinzen dem König gemeldet. Vegeta war verständlicherweise nicht sehr erfreut darüber, als er deswegen gleich am selben Abend zu seinem Vater zitiert wurde. 

Hoch erhobenen Hauptes, aber mit einbandagiertem, unbrauchbarem linken Fuß stand er im Thronsaal und ließ sich die zornigen Worte seines Vaters gefallen. Der hatte längst eigene Schlüsse gezogen, und leider die richtigen. Er ahnte, dass das alles mit Bulma zu tun hatte, und natürlich war er darüber nicht sehr erfreut. 

„Mein Sohn, mein eigener Sohn, riskiert sein Leben für irgend so eine Frau!", brüllte er. „Bist du völlig übergeschnappt? Was hast du dir dabei gedacht? Ich sollte diese Frau auf der Stelle töten, vielleicht kehrt dein Verstand dann ja zurück!!" 

Wütend funkelte Vegeta seinen Vater an. „Wenn du das wagst, dann töte ich dich und übergebe den Thron an die Rebellen!!", zischte er drohend. 

„Du kleiner..." König Vegeta beherrschte sich und man sah ihm deutlich an, wie er darum kämpfte, die Fassung zu bewahren und seinen Sohn nicht einfach anzugreifen, so wie er es früher getan hatte, als Vegeta noch nicht stark genug gewesen war, sich zu wehren. Inzwischen wagte der König das nicht mehr. Er wusste genau, dass Vegeta sehr stark geworden war, und weil der immer mit Kakarott trainierte und sich vor neugierigen Blicken versteckte, konnte der König noch nicht mal einschätzen, wie stark sein Sohn tatsächlich geworden war. 

Trotzdem hatte er noch eine gewisse Macht über seinen Sohn, zwar nicht als Vater aber als dessen König. Dunkel sagte er: „Du gefährdest die Linie der Könige wenn du dich mit einer Menschenfrau abgibst. Ich denke, es wird Zeit dass du eine Gefährtin findest. Ich werde nach einer geeigneten Frau aus einer starken Elite-Familie suchen." 

Zornig presste Vegeta die Lippen aufeinander. Er wollte keine Gefährtin, keine Frau die ihm sein Vater aussuchte und mit der er dann den Rest seines Lebens verbringen musste. Noch vor ein paar Wochen hätte ihn diese Nachricht kaum berührt, aber jetzt stieß der Gedanke ihn ab. Er war doch gerade erst dabei, das zu entdecken, was ihn mit Bulma verband... Trotzdem sagte er kein Wort dazu. Statt dessen verbeugte er sich und sagte gepresst: „Wie ihr wünscht, mein König." Dann fuhr er auf dem Absatz herum und rauschte zur Tür hinaus. Das würde sein Vater irgendwann noch bitter bereuen... 

Nächstes Kapitel: "Enttarnt!"


	13. Enttarnt!

Kapitel 13: Enttarnt! 

„Geht es Bulma gut?? Was ist passiert?" So wurde Kakarott bei seiner heldenhaften Rückkehr begrüßt. Er hatte Chichi ja auch nicht Bescheid gesagt, als sie losgeflogen waren. Aber sie hatte trotzdem mitbekommen, dass etwas nicht stimmte. 

„Ja, Bulma geht es gut.", antwortete er müde. „Ihr ist nichts passiert." 

„Was war denn los?" Erst jetzt entdeckte Chichi die vielen kleinen Kratzer und Blutergüsse auf seinem Körper. „Du bist ja verletzt!" 

Er versicherte ihr, dass es wirklich nichts weiter als Kratzer wären, und er einfach todmüde wäre. Verständnisvoll brachte sie ihn ins Bett und er erzählte ihr knapp, was passiert war. Natürlich war sie furchtbar erleichtert, dass Bulma nichts passiert war, aber das war nicht alles. Sie legte sich neben ihn und umarmte ihn zärtlich. „Ich bin auch froh, dass _dir _nichts passiert ist." 

Überrascht zog er sie an sich. „Wieso?" 

„Weil ich dich liebe.", flüsterte sie. Zum ersten Mal waren ihm diese Worte nicht unangenehm. Er konnte sie nicht erwidern, aber sie erfüllten ihn mit einem warmen Gefühl. Er brauchte sich nur vorzustellen, wie es ihm gegangen wäre, wenn nicht Bulma sondern Chichi gefangen genommen worden wäre. Kakarott begriff endlich, dass diese Frau ihm weit mehr bedeutete, als er das vermutet hatte. 

Er wollte sie! Er wollte sie nicht nur benutzen, so wie Vegeta es zu tun pflegte, er wollte nicht nur mit ihr schlafen, sondern er wollte SIE. Er wollte sie besitzen, bis in die letzte Konsequenz. Lange würde er sich nicht mehr beherrschen können.

Von dem nicht sehr angenehmen Gespräch mit seinem Vater kehrte Vegeta erst sehr spät zurück. Er erwartete, Bulma im Bett vorzufinden, aber sie war noch wach. Als er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, kam sie zu ihm und umarmte ihn. „Wie geht es dir?", fragte sie ihn leise. 

„Gut. Bis auf den Fuß, aber das heilt.", antwortete er. „Natto war stärker, als ich es geahnt hätte. Dass ein einfacher Ki-Strahl es geschafft hat, mir einen Knochen zu brechen..." 

„Hast du ihn deswegen getötet?" 

Er führte sie rüber zu seinem Bett. „Er war eine Gefahr, für dich, für mich, für diesen Planeten." 

„Trotzdem tut er mir leid. Er hat für etwas gekämpft, an das er geglaubt hat." Sie drückte sich eng an ihn. 

„Aber er hatte Unrecht. Freezer würde uns alle töten. Ich bin der Prinz und es ist meine Aufgabe, unsere Rasse zu beschützen. Ich würde gerne mein Leben geben, um sie von diesem Monster zu befreien. Aber ich kann es nicht." 

Vorsichtig ließ sich das ungleiche Paar auf das Bett sinken. Bulma schaute dem Prinzen gerade in die Augen und flüsterte: „Warum bist du gekommen? Du musst doch gewusst haben, dass es eine Falle war..." 

Er küsste sie vorsichtig und antwortete dann: „Das solltest du eigentlich wissen, mein Kätzchen." Er hatte das letzte Wort beinah geschnurrt und sie bekam eine Gänsehaut. Jetzt versuchte er wieder, den Verführer zu spielen, aber heute hatte er gezeigt, dass sie für ihn mehr als nur ein kleines Spielzeug war. 

Zärtlich schlang sie die Arme um ihn. „Ist es, weil du mich gern hast, Vegeta?" 

Seine weichen Lippen strichen über ihren Hals, platzierten dort kleine Küsse. „Mag sein...", hauchte er. Bulma lächelte. Dieser sture Saiyajin! Sie würde ihn nie ändern können. Aber vielleicht würde er ja eines Tages begreifen, was sie sich selbst längst eingestanden hatte. 

Sie wollte nicht mehr weg von hier, von diesem Planeten. Sie wollte nur bei ihm sein, das war alles, was wichtig war. Solange sie Vegeta hatte, konnte sie ihr Heimweh überwinden, weil er die Leere in ihrem Herzen ausfüllte, trotz, oder vielleicht gerade wegen seinem Stolz, seiner Undurchschaubarkeit, und dahinter aber der Zärtlichkeit, die er ihr nur manchmal zeigte. 

Bulma nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände und küsste ihn auf den Mund. Und dann sprach sie es einfach aus: „Ich liebe dich, Vegeta." 

Er hob seinen Kopf, sah sie aus seinen dunklen Augen lange an, mit einem Blick den sie beim besten Willen nicht deuten konnte. Sie bekam ein leises Gefühl der Angst. Was würde er jetzt tun? Sie kühl abblitzen lassen, so wie Kakarott es bei Chichi getan hatte? Vielleicht wütend werden, ihr erzählen, dass Saiyajin nicht lieben konnten? Vegeta war unberechenbar, und von allen möglichen Reaktionen...

....wählte er die, die Bulma am wenigsten erwartet hatte. Er lächelte auf eine sehr seltsame, hintergründige Weise. Seine Hände schlossen sich mit sanftem Druck um ihre Handgelenke und dann küsste er sie, aber anders als vorher. Seine Zunge wanderte in ihren Mund, und entfachte ihre Lust. Sie dachte nicht mehr lange über seine merkwürdige Reaktion nach, denn sein Kuss raubte ihr nahezu den Verstand. 

Gierig zerrte er an ihrem Hemd, öffnete die Knöpfe und als sie nicht sofort aufgingen, riss er das Hemd einfach auseinander. Bulma hatte keine Angst, im Gegenteil, sein unerwartetes Verhalten erregte sie. Ihr Blick fiel nach draußen, von wo der nicht mehr ganz volle Mond auf sie herab schien. 

Unruhig streifte Vegeta durch den Palast. Dieser eine Satz ging ihm nicht mehr aus dem Sinn. _Das gibt ein böses Erwachen, mein Prinz. _Natto hatte etwas gewusst, soviel stand fest. Und es würde ihn tief treffen. Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit, der Rebellenführer musste jemand sein, den er kannte, der ihn empfindlich treffen konnte. Aber wer? 

Misstrauisch beäugte er jeden, der ihm auf seinem Weg begegnete. Er war schon oft verraten worden. Vermeintliche Verbündete hatten sich als Attentäter, Erpresser, ganz einfach als Lügner herausgestellt. Vegeta war es gewohnt, jedem mit Misstrauen zu begegnen. Wessen Verrat sollte ihn noch überraschen, oder gar bloßstellen? 

Wem vertraute er denn? Keinem, sagte sein Kopf, aber das stimmte nicht. Es gab solche, denen er vertraute. Bulma, Kakarott, Bardock,... Moment mal! Vegeta hielt inne. Bardock? Er hatte den Hauptmann schon seit Wochen nicht mehr gesehen. Als Rebellenführer hätte er sicher viel um die Ohren, viele Geheimnisse zu hüten. Aber konnte es sein, dass der engste Verbündete des Königshauses ein Verräter war? 

Die Möglichkeit hätte er gehabt, so viel stand fest. Er hatte von Bulma gewusst, und jetzt, da Vegeta darüber nachdachte, hatten die Rebellen schon öfter Informationen gehabt, die eigentlich nur aus dem Herzen der Festung hätten stammen können. Wenn er so darüber nachdachte, Bardock war beinah der einzige, der in Frage kam. Oder dessen Söhne, aber bis auf Kakarott traute er keinem von denen wirklich über den Weg. Und Kakarott... Vegeta lachte leise. Der war nicht intelligent genug, so eine gewaltige Sache auf die Beine zu stellen. Und selbst wenn. _Er _würde Vegeta niemals verraten. Dafür hätte der Prinz seine Hand ins Feuer gelegt, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. 

Bardock und seine Söhne standen jedenfalls ganz oben auf der Liste der Verdächtigen. Vegeta wusste, dass er in Zeiten wie diesem niemandem trauen konnte außer sich selbst. Er würde selbst Nachforschungen anstellen und den Hauptmann im Auge behalten. Und sollte er es gewagt haben, ihn zu verraten, dann würde er für diesen Fehler mit seinem Leben bezahlen! 

Vollkommen erschöpft ließ sich Vegeta ins Gras fallen, neben ihm fiel auch Kakarott zu Tode erschöpft auf den Boden. Nebeneinander lagen sie da und versuchten, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Es war Vegeta, der sich zuerst wieder fing: „Das war echt spitze." Er drehte den Kopf zu Kakarott und meinte: „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du mich tatsächlich mal besiegen könntest! Du bist besser geworden, Kakarott." 

Der andere lächelte stolz. „Danke, Bejita. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du das so leicht wegsteckst." 

„Oh, das tu ich auch nicht.", erwiderte der andere. „Wir werden morgen noch mal gegeneinander antreten... dann zahle ich dir das heim." 

Kakarott lachte und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Wie lange würde das Leben wohl noch so unbeschwert sein? Auch er ahnte, dass diese Zeiten schon sehr bald vorbei sein würden. Er spürte, dass die Luft angespannt war, schon seit Tagen, und er ahnte, dass schon bald etwas passieren würde. Er merkte es an Vegeta und wie der sich verhielt. Seit dem sie Bulma gerettet hatten, war Vegeta ständig in Gedanken versunken. Kakarott hatte schon lange vor gehabt, ihn darauf anzusprechen. „Was ist los mit dir, Vegeta?", fragte er schlicht und ohne Umschweife. „Du bist so nachdenklich seit ein paar Tagen."

Vegeta warf ihm einen düsteren Blick zu. „Du wärst auch in Gedanken versunken wenn du in meiner Lage wärst." Er seufzte leise. Langsam wuchs ihm einfach alles über den Kopf. 

„Wovon sprichst du?" 

„Nun, da wäre als erstes Mal die Sache mit Natto. Er ist zwar tot, aber seine Worte gehen mir nicht aus dem Kopf. Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht. Meine Vermutung war richtig, es muss einen Verräter in unseren Reihen geben. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis ich ihn enttarnt haben werde, trotzdem macht es mir Sorgen. Die Zeiten sind sehr unsicher." 

Kakarott nickte zustimmend. „Aber wie willst du den Verräter finden? Wenn er bisher geschafft hat, dich zu täuschen, ist er sicher sehr schlau." 

„Mach dir darüber mal keine Gedanken. Irgendwann wird er einen Fehler machen. Aber das ist ja auch fast meine geringste Sorge! Da ist dann noch mein Vater. Dieser Mistkerl will mich... mmh... wie sagte die Frau dazu? Verheiraten. Ja. Er will eine Gefährtin für mich aussuchen um mich von Bulma fernzuhalten." 

„Oh.", sagte Kakarott. Diese Nachricht war keine Überraschung für ihn, sein Vater hatte ihm bereits von dem Tobsuchtsanfall berichtet, den der König nach der aufgeflogenen Rettungsaktion gehabt hatte. „Was wirst du dagegen tun, Vegeta?"

Der Prinz hob einen Stein auf und warf ihn wütend von sich. „Was kann ich schon tun? Wenn ich mir selbst eine Frau aussuchte, dann könnte ich ihn natürlich ausbooten bevor er jemand für mich aussucht. Aber so wie die Dinge liegen habe ich keine Chance." 

„Also wirst du..." 

„Ich werde tun was ich tun muss. Das ist nun mal meine Pflicht.", sagte Vegeta resignierend. „Das Problem dabei ist Bulma. Diese Frau wächst mir von Tag zu Tag mehr ans Herz. Eine Saiyajin-Frau wäre sehr eifersüchtig und würde niemals dulden, dass ich Bulma weiterhin in mein Bett hole. Aber der Gedanke, sie aufzugeben..." 

„Du hast sie gern, oder?" 

Überrascht sah Vegeta seinen Freund an, antwortete dann aber: „Ja... in der Tat. An jenem Abend nachdem wir sie befreit hatten, habe ich mit ihr geschlafen. Ich.. ich wäre fast verrückt geworden, ich war kurz davor, sie zu beißen, mich an sie zu binden, das Blutritual zu vollziehen. Wenn ich mich nicht so unter Kontrolle gehabt hätte, dann..." 

Kakarott hatte fast Mitleid mit seinem Freund. In jedem Fall konnte er dessen Gefühle sehr gut nachvollziehen. „Ich versteh genau, was du meinst, Vegeta." Das mit der Hochzeit kam zu einem sehr ungünstigen Zeitpunkt und es war eine Bedrohung für Chichi und Bulma. Er musste sichergehen, dass Chichi nichts geschehen würde. Kakarott schwieg einen Moment lang, unschlüssig ob er seine Bedenken in Worte fassen sollte. „Vejita, ich... ich habe einen Wunsch." 

„Einen Wunsch?", wiederholte der Prinz entgeistert. 

Kakarott nickte und starrte auf den Boden. „Vegeta... schenk mir Chichi." 

Stille. 

Zum ersten mal hatte er keine Ahnung, wie Vegeta reagieren würde. Er wusste, dass Vegeta Gefühle der Zuneigung seit jeher als Schwäche angesehen hatte. Aber würde er seinem besten Freund diesen Wunsch abschlagen? 

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit kam schließlich eine einfache Frage: „Warum?" 

Kakarott seufzte. „Mit dieser Hochzeit wird sich alles ändern. Wer weiß, was deine zukünftige Frau mit den Frauen machen wird? Ich will sichergehen, dass Chichi in Sicherheit ist. Aber ich kann nur für ihre Sicherheit garantieren, wenn du sie mir schenkst. Dagegen kann niemand was sagen." Langsam hob er den Kopf und es war einer der seltenen Momente, in denen er nicht in den Augen des anderen lesen konnte. 

Vegeta überlegte kurz, dann hellte sich sein Gesicht auf und er antwortete: „Wenn das alles ist, was ich für meinen besten, alten Freund tun kann... sie gehört dir, Kakarott." 

„Wirklich?? Danke, Vejita!!" 

Der Raum war dunkel und ruhig, bis auf das heftige Atmen der beiden ungleichen Partner. Der Vollmond schien auf sie herab, und zumindest auf den Saiyajin übte er seine beinah unwiderstehliche Wirkung aus. „Chichi...", raunte der Saiyajin und strich über ihre verschwitzte Stirn. Sie stöhnte unter ihm, leise aber doch genug um eine neue Welle der Erregung über ihn hinwegspülen zu lassen. 

Er strich mit den Lippen über die Beuge zwischen ihrem Hals und ihrer Schulter. So weiche Haut... Er wollte sie, ganz und gar, aus tiefstem Herzen. Bisher hatte er sich zurückhalten können. Vegeta, das Volk, seine Pläne, die Konventionen... sie hatten ihn gehindert. 

„Mmmh... Kakarott...", stöhnte die Menschenfrau und schlang ihre Beine um seinen verschwitzten Körper. Er konnte sich nicht länger zurückhalten, er _wollte _sie, auf der Stelle, sofort! 

Er bleckte die Zähne und dann biss er instinktiv in das weiche Fleisch an ihrer Halsbeuge. Sie gab einen erstickten Laut von sich, und einen Augenblick lang verkrampfte sich ihr Körper. Nun würde sich zeigen, ob sie ihm vertraute. Gierig leckte er das aus der Wunde hervorquellende Blut auf und es entflammte seine Instinkte, seine Leidenschaft und noch etwas... anderes. In seinem Kopf, ganz weit weg, da... war etwas. Etwas Neues, Fremdes.

Und sie entspannte sich. Beide fingen wieder an sich zu bewegen in jenem gemeinsamen Rhythmus, und der Saiyajin hob seinen Kopf um sie zu küssen. Und dann bäumte er sich auf und beide kamen mit einem Schrei zu einem Höhepunkt der alles bisher Erlebte in den Schatten stellte. Es war, als würden sie alles mit zweifacher Intensität erleben. Denn da war plötzlich ein zartes Band, nur in ihren Köpfen, kaum spürbar, aber es war da. 

Und als sie erschöpft einander in die Arme sanken, schwer atmend und doch glücklich, da hörte sie ein leises _Ich liebe dich. _Sie hatte nicht die Kraft darüber nachzudenken, sondern kuschelte sich einfach an ihn. Denn er hatte es nicht laut ausgesprochen. Sondern nur gedacht. 

Es war spät nachts, und fast der gesamte Palast lag still da. Bulma war längst eingeschlafen und Kakarott feierte zweifelsohne mit Chichi die gute Nachricht dass sie jetzt ihm gehörte, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. 

Nur der Prinz war noch unterwegs, so wie jede Nacht in der letzten Zeit. Gerade hatte er eine sehr interessante Beobachtung gemacht. Ein Fremder hatte sich in den Palast geschlichen. Vegeta war ihm gefolgt, und zwar bis zum Quartier des Hauptmanns. Also hatte er doch Recht gehabt! War Bardock der Verräter? Oder seine Söhne? 

Vegeta blieb an der Tür stehen und lauschte. 

„...Verdacht geschöpft!", sagte eine hohe Stimme, die sowohl Bardock als auch seinem Sohn Tales hätte gehören können. „Vegeta ist nicht dumm. Wir dürfen uns hier nicht mehr treffen, ist das klar? Wie konntest du so dämlich sein, hierher in den Palast zu kommen?" 

„Ich hatte keine andere Möglichkeit! Unser Versteck wurde verraten, wir müssen uns neu organisieren. Wir brauchen Hilfe, vor allem Geld und ein neues Versteck." 

„Ich werde mir etwas einfallen lassen. Obwohl ihr selbst Schuld wart! Ich hatte nie gesagt, ihr sollt die Frau entführen! Sie ist unschuldig, ich wollte nicht, dass sie da mit hineingezogen wird!!" 

„Sie wäre das perfekte Druckmittel gewesen! Wie hat er es überhaupt geschafft, Natto und die Soldaten zu besiegen?" 

Vegeta hatte mehr als genug gehört. In diesem Zimmer war der Rebellenführer und er war aus Kakarotts Familie. Wütend stieß er die Tür auf. Jetzt würde er ihn endlich sehen, den Verräter. Endlich! 

Nächstes Kapitel: Verrat 

***

Das nächste Kapitel gibt es schon... ich poste es wenn ich mal wieder ein paar Reviews kriege. 


	14. Verrat!

Kapitel 14: Verrat 

„Dreh dich um und sieh mich an!", befahl Vegeta mit harter Stimme. Der Saiyajin drehte sich langsam um und kam aus der Dunkelheit hervor. 

Die Augen des Prinzen weiteten sich, als die Person ihn aus dunklen, traurigen Augen ansah. Vegeta verlor vielleicht zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben die Fassung. Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einem schmerzerfüllten Ausdruck und er flüsterte heiser: „Kakarott..." 

Sein alter Freund, sein engster Vertrauter, sein Leibwächter, sah ihn nur stumm an, seine Augen unsäglich traurig. 

Vegeta konnte es kaum fassen. „Kakarott, du..._ du_ bist der Verräter?", stammelte er. 

„Ja, Vejita.", gestand Kakarott und beugte langsam seinen Kopf vor ihm. „Verzeiht mir, mein Prinz." Warum sprach er ihn auf einmal so förmlich an? Es war, als sei jede Vertrautheit zwischen ihnen ausgelöscht, ebenso wie ihre Freundschaft. 

Der Prinz schüttelte fassungslos seinen Kopf. Er war schon sehr oft enttäuscht und verraten worden, das war sein Schicksal als Prinz. Und bei allen war es eine Überraschung gewesen. Aber noch kein Verrat hatte ihn so tief erschüttert wie dieser. Er hätte Kakarott blind vertraut, für ihn seine Hand ins Feuer gehalten. 

Aber plötzlich machte alles einen Sinn. Warum die Rebellen immer so gut informiert gewesen waren, warum Kakarott ihn so schnurstracks zum Versteck von Natto hatte führen können, wieso er nicht mitgekämpft hatte... 

So lange waren sie Freunde gewesen, Brüder, engste Vertraute. Und jetzt... nun lag das alles in Scherben vor ihm. Es war alles Lüge gewesen. _Lüge!_ In seiner Brust wütete blinder Schmerz. Kakarott hatte ihn belogen und betrogen, sein Vertrauen missbraucht und ihn verraten. Alles woran er geglaubt hatte, war eine verdammte Lüge gewesen!!! 

Mit einem Schrei stürzte Vegeta sich auf Kakarott. 

„Du verdammter Bastard!!!", brüllte er und hieb Kakarott erbarmungslos die Faust ins Gesicht. Der wurde gleich mehrere Meter durchs Zimmer geschleudert. „Wie konntest du mir das antun?!?", schrie der Prinz in blinder Wut und stürzte sie wieder auf seinen Gegner. Kakarott hob bloß abwehrend die Hände, aber er schlug nicht zurück, als Vegeta begann, auf ihn einzuprügeln. 

„Wehr dich!", schrie Vegeta. „Los doch! Wehr dich endlich, Kakarott! Schlag zurück, du elender Feigling!" Er feuerte einen Energiestrahl auf Kakarott ab, mit solcher Wucht, dass sein ehemals bester Freund durch den Raum geschleudert wurde, die Wand durchschlug und mit einem Schrei hinab in den Innenhof stürzte. Rasend vor Zorn zischte Vegeta gleich hinterher. 

Er sah noch, wie Kakarott hart auf dem Boden aufschlug. Sein Zorn kannte keine Grenzen. Er beschleunigte seinen Sturzflug sogar noch und mit dieser vollen Wucht ließ er sich auf den Körper des anderen fallen. Kakarott schrie auf. „Warum wehrst du dich nicht?", brüllte der Prinz und schlug ihm die Faust ins Gesicht. Dann sprang er in die Höhe und wartete auf eine Antwort oder Reaktion des anderen. 

„Ich will... ich will nicht gegen dich kämpfen!!" Kakarott richtete sich mühsam wieder auf. 

„Du elender Verräter!", schrie der Prinz. „Du wirst es müssen, denn sonst töte ich dich auf der Stelle!" Er feuerte einen Energiestrahl ab, doch Kakarott wich ihm aus. „Warum kämpfst du nicht endlich?" 

„Weil ich dich nicht besiegen möchte! Ich will meinen besten Freund nicht töten!!"

Das war endgültig zu viel. Mit einem wütenden Schrei stürzte Vegeta sich auf Kakarott und riss ihn mit seinem bloßen Körpergewicht zu Boden. Seine Hände legten sich um Kakarotts Hals und drückten zu. „Du hättest gar nicht die Macht mich zu töten! Wie kannst du es wagen so mit mir zu reden?? Ich bin immer noch stärker als du!" Immer fester drückte er zu, und Kakarott brachte bereits nur noch ein Röcheln heraus. Jetzt war er gezwungen, zu handeln. Entweder er wehrte sich endlich, oder er würde sterben! 

Und tatsächlich, nach endlosen Sekunden hob sich seine Hand, und dann blendete gleißendes Licht den Prinzen als Kakarott einen Ki-Blast auf ihn abfeuerte und ihn damit von sich runter katapultierte. Vegeta schlitterte meterweit über den Boden, doch er sprang sofort wieder auf die Füße. Auch Kakarott stand bereits wieder. Die Würgemale an seinem Hals waren deutlich zu erkennen. „Ich will nicht kämpfen, Vegeta! Aber wenn du mich dazu zwingst, dann werde ich dir beweisen, wie stark ich wirklich bin!" 

„Na endlich! Ich werde dich zerquetschen wie ein lästiges Insekt! Du wirst für deinen Verrat teuer bezahlen, Kakarott!" 

Das waren für Minuten die letzten Worte, die gesprochen wurden. Ein wütender Kampf entbrannte, und er unterschied sich deutlich von den unzähligen Übungskämpfen, die die beiden ausgetragen hatten. Es war keine Zeit für Spielchen. Jeder von ihnen wollte als Sieger aus diesem Kampf hervorgehen, und diesmal kämpften sie nicht nur um des Kampfes willen. Einer von ihnen kämpfte für den Hass und die Enttäuschung, der andere für ihrer beider Freundschaft. 

Während die beiden erbitterten Gegner sich bis aufs Blut bekämpften, sammelte sich eine Menge von Beobachtern um den Innenhof und hinter den Fenstern des Palastes. Es waren Wachen, Diener des Königs, oder auch einfach Saiyajin, die zufällig vorbeigekommen waren. Keiner von ihnen wagte es, einzugreifen. Sie alle wussten, wie ernst die Lage war. Jemand der es gewagt hätte, die beiden Kämpfer in ihrem Duell zu stören, hätte es zweifellos mit dem Leben bezahlt. Aber in einem waren sich alle einig: es war gefährlich, solchen Energien freien Lauf zu lassen. Diese beiden würden noch Freezer anlocken, dem die Macht der Saiyajin schon immer ein Dorn im Auge gewesen war. 

Ein Duell, geführt mit solcher Härte, forderte natürlich seinen Preis. Vegeta hatte sehr viel Energie verloren, und Kakarott ging es nicht anders. Sie bluteten beide aus zahlreichen kleinen Wunden. Aber keiner von ihnen schien bis jetzt einen Vorteil für sich gewonnen zu haben. Auch der Prinz wusste um die Gefahr, Freezer mit diesen Kräften anzulocken. Er musste dies beenden, so schnell es nur irgendwie ging. 

Dieser Gedanke ging sofort wieder verloren, als Kakarott, nachdem der Prinz ihm einen krachenden Schlag ins Genick verpasst hatte, auf seinem Sturzflug in Richtung Boden ganz plötzlich verschwunden war. Vegeta riss die Augen weit auf und sein Kopf ruckte nervös herum. Wo zum Teufel war er? Wie hatte er das gemacht? Was für eine Technik war das? 

Es krachte und er spürte einen dumpfen Schmerz in seinem Rücken, und dann war er es auf einmal, der mit rasantem Tempo dem steinernen Boden des Innenhofs entgegen raste. Verflucht! Seit wann war Kakarott so schnell? Mit allem was er noch hatte bremste Vegeta seinen Sturz und konnte sich gerade mal ein paar Meter über dem Boden wieder fangen. Er fuhr herum und schickte als erstes einen Ki-Strahl in Richtung seines Gegners. Dann mobilisierte er sein Ki und schoss mit immensem Tempo wieder in die Höhe. Das war verdammt knapp gewesen. Noch mal durfte er sich von diesem Trick nicht reinlegen lassen, sonst würde er verlieren. 

Er raste auf Kakarott zu, der noch von dem Ki-Strahl abgelenkt war, und ballte die Hand zur Faust. Ein gezielter Schlag in den Magen würde diesen Kampf ein für alle mal beenden! Er kam ihm immer näher, riss den Arm nach hinten und dann schlug er zu – und traf ins Nichts. Kakarott war schon zum zweiten Mal wie von Geisterhand verschwunden. Verfluchte Technik! 

Aber diesmal behielt Vegeta einen kühlen Kopf. Er konnte ihn nicht sehen, also schloss er die Augen und versuchte, ihn zu fühlen. Und da war sie, Kakarotts Aura! Direkt hinter ihm, und sie kam mit rasender Geschwindigkeit näher. Vegeta wartete so lange, bis es fast zu spät war. Und dann stieß er sich empor, vollführte eine Drehung in der Luft und Kakarott's gut gezielter Schlag traf ins Leere. Aber nicht nur das, durch die Drehung nahm Vegeta genug Kraft mit, er drehte sich um die eigene Achse und verpasste seinem Gegner einen Tritt mit solcher Wucht, dass Kakarott wie eine Puppe meterweit durch die Luft flog und wie ein Geschoss einen der Türme traf und ihn halb zum Einsturz brachte. Er wurde unter den Trümmern begraben, und als der Staub sich legte, wurde es gespenstisch still. 

Vegeta flog senkrecht zurück auf den Boden, direkt vor den eingestürzten Turm. Er machte sich keine Illusionen. Kakarott war ihm ebenbürtig, so ein Aufprall konnte ihn nie im Leben außer Gefecht setzen. Und da hallte auch schon ein Wutschrei über den Hof und mit einem Knall wurden die Trümmer auseinandergesprengt. Kakarott.

Vegeta rannte los, direkt auf den Feind zu. Er sammelte all seine Energie in seinen Händen. „Stell dich dieser Energie, wenn du dich traust!", brüllte er. Und er sah, dass Kakarott es ihm gleich tat. 

Die stummen Zuschauer hielten den Atem an, als die erbitterten Gegner aufeinander zu stürzten, beide mit flammender Energie um ihre Hände. Als sie aufeinander trafen, wurde es einen Augenblick lang taghell, und dann bebte der Boden, als der Palast von einer gewaltigen Schockwelle erfasst wurde. 

Als das Licht wieder erloschen war, sah man die beiden Saiyajin wieder. Sie standen einander direkt gegenüber, die Hände ineinander gekrallt. Sie bewegten sich fast nicht, wären da nicht die flammenartigen Auren gewesen, die um sie herum schimmerten und immer größer wurden, hätte man glauben können, sie würden nicht kämpfen. Die Beobachter hielten den Atem an. Zweifellos würde es sich hier und jetzt entscheiden, das Duell, auf das viele von ihnen schon lange gewartet hatten. 

Vegeta powerte sich immer weiter hoch. Mehr und mehr Kraft, von deren Existenz er selbst nichts gewusst hatte, holte er aus seinem Körper heraus und leitete sie in seine Hände, die er mit aller Macht gegen die des anderen drückte. Dies war längst kein gewöhnlicher Kampf mehr. Sie kämpften mittlerweile auf drei Ebenen. Zuerst war da die bloße Körperkraft, die sie gegeneinander einsetzten und mit der sie versuchten, den anderen zurückzudrängen. Dann waren da ihre Auren, ihr Ki das sich immer weiter hoch puschte, in einem Versuch, das des anderen zu übertreffen. Wie Flammenkränze umgab das Ki sie beide, loderte höher und höher zum Himmel empor. Und zuletzt starrten sie einander in die Augen, unablässig, und fochten einen stummen Kampf der Willenskraft. 

Die Sekunden schmolzen dahin zu Ewigkeiten, als jeder von ihnen an sein Limit ging, in der Hoffnung, der andere würde zuerst aufgeben oder seine Grenzen erreichen. Vegeta fühlte etwas, eine Barriere in seinem Geist, die er im Begriff war zu durchbrechen. Er spürte, dass dahinter große Kraft wartete, noch unbeschreiblicher als das, was er schon erreicht hatte. 

Vegeta stieß zischend die Luft aus. Warum schimmerten die Augen seines Gegenüber auf einmal grün? Vegeta sah in diese Augen, und er sah, dass Kakarott ebenso wie er im Begriff war, eine Grenze zu sprengen. Diese Augen... _Vielleicht.... Vielleicht ist er der legendäre Super-Saiyajin??!?_

Und doch war es Kakarott, der am Ende als erster nachgab. Sein Blick senkte sich, und nun waren seine Augen wieder dunkel, und leer. „Du hast gewonnen.", murmelte er und sein Ki fiel rapide ab. Er konnte sich nicht länger gegen Vegeta behaupten und wurde nach hinten geworfen. Vegeta ließ sein Ki nun ebenfalls absinken. Er hatte gewonnen. Den einzigen Gegner besiegt, der ihm hätte gefährlich werden können. Warum nur bedeutete ihm dieser Sieg nichts? Warum ließ der Anblick des besiegten Kakarott ihn kalt? 

Langsam schritt er rüber zu seinem Gegner. Das Geräusch seiner Schuhe auf dem Boden dröhnte in seinen Ohren. Kakarott schob seinen Oberkörper in die Höhe und stand wackelig auf. „Du hast mich besiegt, Vegeta. Ist es das, was du wolltest?" 

Auf einmal war sein Zorn verraucht. Sein Atem ging schwer, ebenso wie der seines Gegenüber. „Nein.", antwortete er. „Was ich will ist eine Antwort auf meine Frage. Warum, Kakarott?" 

Kakarott sah ihm fest in die Augen. „Weil ich an das glaube, was ich getan habe. Freezer muss bekämpft werden, ganz egal wie viele Opfer es kostet." 

Mit leeren Augen starrte Vegeta den jungen Saiyajin an. „Dann hast du mich also die ganze Zeit belogen. Du hast mich ausspioniert, mich benutzt." Kakarott's Schweigen war Antwort genug. „Wie lange schon?" 

„Einige Jahre.", gestand er mit gesenktem Kopf. Vegeta glaubte, den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren. 

„Haben... haben die Frauen etwas gewusst?" 

„Nein!", rief Kakarott schnell. Sein Blick wurde unsicher, als er hinzufügte: „Chichi weiß es vermutlich. Sie und ich, wir haben... ich habe... ich kann sie in meinem Kopf hören. Vielleicht weiß sie es, aber erst seit heute Nacht. Du darfst ihr nichts tun!" 

Die Augen des Prinzen brannten. Der Zorn, den er plötzlich herbeisehnte, wollte einfach nicht in ihm aufkommen. Da war nur Verzweiflung. Leise, fast traurig fragte er: „Du weißt, was ich jetzt tun muss?" 

Kakarott nickte langsam. „Ich weiß." Zitternd griff Vegeta unter seinen Kampfanzug nach dem Scouter. Er sah auf das Ding herab, aber er zögerte. Sah seinen alten Freund den er zu kennen geglaubt hatte, lange an. Irgendwie hoffte er darauf, Kakarott würde ihm einen Grund nennen, warum er es nicht tun sollte. Ewigkeiten lang. 

Und dann drückte er den Knopf und sagte mit heiserer Stimme: „Schickt Wachen in den Hof. Ich habe einen Verräter enttarnt." Achtlos ließ er den Scouter fallen. Gerade hatte er sein Herz verkauft, an sein Bluterbe und den Thron, den er besteigen würde. 

Wieder schauten die beiden Männer einander an. „Willst du dich denn nicht wehren, Kakarott?", fragte Vegeta heiser. Beinah hoffte er, der andere würde es tun. Würde ihn niederschlagen und fliehen. „Ich bin geschwächt, und ich weiß, dass du noch Reserven hattest. Willst du nicht versuchen, zu fliehen, solange du noch kannst?" _Bitte. Lauf vor mir weg, bevor ich dich zerstöre! _

Kakarott lächelte ein ehrliches Lächeln. Es war etwas sehr seltenes unter Saiyajin. „Ich kann nicht davor weglaufen. Ich bin froh, dass es so kommt." 

„Wieso tust du mir das an?" 

„Hege keinen Zorn gegen mich, Vegeta. Ich konnte nicht anders handeln.", flüsterte Kakarott. „Ich liebe dich wie einen Bruder. Aber ich muss das tun." 

„Und ich muss meine Pflicht tun.", antwortete Vegeta. Durch das große Tor stürmten eine ganze Horde von Saiyajin in den Innenhof. Sie rannten auf Vegeta zu, blieben dann aber unschlüssig stehen und sagen sich um. Sie begriffen nicht, dass der Verräter der Mann war, der dem Prinzen gegenüber stand und ihn so traurig ansah. Sie begriffen es erst, als Vegeta sagte: „Das ist er. Nehmt ihn fest." Die Männer konnten es erst nicht glauben. Kakarott war eine Legende, bekannt als der treueste Anhänger der Königsfamilie. Mit deutlichem Respekt in den Augen hielten sie ihn fest und legten ihm Handschellen an. 

Als sie ihn zum Tor hinaus brachten, drehte Kakarott noch einmal seinen Kopf. „Bitte... Hasse mich nicht, Bruder.", sagte er mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. 

Dann waren sie fort und Vegeta blieb allein zurück. Wie betäubt setzte er sich in Bewegung, schritt stumm an den staunenden Saiyajin vorbei, betrat den Palast. Er setzte einen Fuß vor den anderen, bis er auf einmal vor seinem Zimmer stand. Er öffnete die Tür und durchschritt den leeren Raum. Warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster und sah dort unten die Wachen, beobachtete, wie sie Kakarott fortbrachten. Alles in ihm drin fühlte sich hart und kalt an. 

Die Tür ging auf und Bulma stürmte in den Raum. „Vegeta!", rief sie. „Irgendwas stimmt nicht mit Chichi! Ich habe dich überall gesucht! Sie ist plötzlich bewusstlos geworden! Vegeta??" Als er nicht antwortete, folgte sie seinem Blick aus dem Fenster. „Was ist passiert? Was machen diese Männer mit Kakarott?", fragte sie aber er antwortete ihr nicht. „Vegeta, antworte mir doch... Was ist passiert?" 

Er legte eine Hand auf das kalte Glas, als Kakarott unten wie ein Schwerverbrecher über den Platz geführt wurde. „Sie bringen ihn in die Kerker der Hauptstadt. Er war der Verräter.", erklärte er tonlos. 

„Un...unmöglich!", keuchte sie. „Der liebe Kakarott? Er soll... ein Verräter sein? Das glaube ich nicht! Vegeta, das muss ein Irrtum sein! Er kann doch nicht..." 

Er drehte den Kopf und schaute sie durchdringend an. „Es ist kein Irrtum. Er hat es mir selbst gesagt." 

„Vegeta... du blutest ja!", murmelte sie. Als er ihr mit einer Kopfbewegung zu verstehen gab, dass es nichts weiter als Kratzer waren, fiel ihr Blick zurück aus dem Fenster. Kakarott und die Wachen waren verschwunden. „Was... was werden sie mit ihm machen?"

„Ihn foltern.", entgegnete Vegeta emotionslos. „Versuchen, Informationen aus ihm heraus zu bekommen. Informationen über die Rebellen, deren Verstecke. Und dann wird er verurteilt, vermutlich zum Tode." Er erwartete, dass sie ihn anschreien, verurteilen würde, weil er dies zugelassen hatte. Aber sie sah einfach nur traurig zu, wie Kakarott fortgebracht hatte. Verständnislos murmelte Vegeta: „Er hat sich nicht einmal gewehrt, als ich die Wachen gerufen habe." 

„Vejita, es tut mir so leid!", sagte Bulma ehrlich. 

„Warum... warum hat ER mich verraten? Warum?? Wie konnte er mir das antun?" Vegeta sackte in sich zusammen, wurde von ihren trostspendenden Armen aufgefangen, bis sie mit ihm zu Boden sank und ihn vorsichtig umarmte. „Bin ich so verabscheuungswürdig, dass mein Bruder mich verraten musste?" 

„Nein... Er muss seine Gründe gehabt haben! Du warst ihm viel zu wichtig, das weiß ich. Glaube an ihn, Vegeta." 

Er schlang seine Arme um sie, drückte sein tränennasses Gesicht an ihre Brust, um sie seine Schwäche nicht sehen zu lassen. So wie heute hatte er sich noch niemals gefühlt. So leer, so allein. Er wusste eigentlich nur noch eins: Niemals, nie mehr würde er jemandem vertrauen. 

Nächstes Kapitel: Großmut 


	15. Großmut

Kapitel 15: Großmut 

Mit steinernem Gesicht schritt der Prinz die zahllosen Stufen zu den Kerkern der Hauptstadt runter. Mit jedem Schritt wurde es düsterer und obwohl es an der Oberfläche helllichter Tag war, herrschte hier unten ewiges Zwielicht, die Dunkelheit wurde nur von den wenigen Lichtquellen in Schach gehalten, die man hier verteilt hatte. 

Ohne das Flehen der anderen Gefangenen zu beachten, die seine Schritte durch die Türen gehört hatten, schritt Vegeta hoch erhobenen Hauptes zu der Zelle am Ende des düsteren Ganges, wo der des Hochverrats beschuldigte eingesperrt war, wie man ihm gesagt hatte. Er tippte den Code ein und die Türen öffneten sich zischend.

Auf der Liege in dem engen, trostlosen Raum lag Kakarott, auf der Seite, eng zusammengerollt, und schlief. Bereits jetzt, nach einem Tag, zeigte sein Körper deutliche Spuren der „Befragungen", die er über sich hatte ergehen lassen müssen. Blutverschmierte Wunden und etliche blaue Flecken verunzierten seinen Körper. Sein Schwanz war mehrfach gebrochen und hing leblos an der Liege hinab. 

„Verzeih mir.", murmelte Vegeta. Vielleicht war es gut so, dass Kakarott nicht wach war. 

Als hätte er seine Gedanken gehört, schlug Kakarott auf einmal die Augen auf. Er entdeckte Vegeta und richtete sich mühsam auf. „Vegeta-sama. Was führt euch zu mir, mein Prinz?", fragte er höflich.

„Verflucht!", schrie Vegeta. „Hör auf mit diesem Scheiß, Kakarott!" Er riss sich zusammen und fügte wesentlich ruhiger hinzu: „Ich will Antworten!" 

„Ich werde meine Freunde nicht verraten. Wenn du Informationen über das Rebellenlager willst..." Vegeta schlug ihm mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht und Kakarott verstummte. 

„Du weißt genau, was ich meine, Kakarott. Warum hast du MICH verraten?!" 

„Weil ich endlich frei sein will. Ich will nicht töten, ich will nicht, dass meine Kinder töten müssen, meine Enkel... ich will Frieden!", antwortete er fest. „Ich bin der Meinung, dass wir Freezer endlich die Stirn bieten müssen!" 

Der Prinz knurrte ungeduldig. „Denkst du nicht, dass ich das längst getan hätte, wenn es irgendeinen Weg gäbe? Freezer ist stärker als wir! Wenn wir ihn jetzt angreifen, dann sterben wir alle! Dann wirst du niemals Kinder HABEN!!!" 

„Ich will nicht mehr töten." 

„Warum hast du es mir nicht gesagt? Warum hast du mich hintergangen?" 

Kakarott sagte: „Weil du es nicht verstanden hättest. Außerdem wollte ich dich da nicht mit hineinziehen." 

„Und was willst du jetzt tun?" 

„Für meine Überzeugung sterben." 

„Du dummer Sturkopf!!!", schrie Vegeta. „Verrate uns die Verstecke der Rebellen, dann kann ich dich retten. Wenn nicht dann werden sie dich hinrichten, hörst du? Hilf mir, damit ich dich retten kann!!" 

Wieder lächelte Kakarott. Woher nahm er diese Kraft, und den Glauben an seine Überzeugungen? „Das kann ich nicht." Er stand auf und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Versteh doch, Vejita, ich..." 

„Komm mir nicht zu nahe!", fauchte der Prinz und wich zurück als hätte sein Gegenüber eine ansteckende Krankheit. Kakarott stolperte, weil sein gebrochener Schwanz ihn nicht mehr im Gleichgewicht hielt, und fiel vor Vegeta auf die Knie. Es tat gut, ihn so zu sehen. Es tat gut, ihn ebenfalls zu verletzen, ihm etwas von dem zurückzuzahlen, was er getan hatte. „Komm... mir nicht... zu nahe...", sagte er noch mal. 

Kakarott sah ihn mit flehenden Augen an. „Bitte Vejita, du darfst mich nicht hassen. Ich hatte nie die Absicht, dich zu hintergehen. Ich habe einfach an die Motive der Rebellen geglaubt." 

Mit frostiger Stimme sagte Vegeta: „Du bist das letzte. Von mir aus verrotte hier und STIRB für deine Prinzipien!!!" Rückwärts verließ er die Zelle und schaute in die verzweifelten Augen des Mannes, den er bis zuletzt wie einen Bruder geliebt hatte, solange, bis sein Gesicht hinter der Tür verschwand. Mit zitternden Händen aktivierte Vegeta das Schloss. 

„Mein Prinz? Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte ein Wachmann, der wahrscheinlich durch sein Gebrüll alarmiert hergekommen war.

Mit jedem bisschen Haltung und Würde, das er sich noch bewahrt hatte, sagte Vegeta fest: „Ihr werdet ihn nicht mehr foltern." 

„Aber..." 

Wütend funkelte er den Saiyajin an. „Wenn ihm auch nur noch ein Haar gekrümmt wird, puste ich dich in die nächste Dimension. VERSTANDEN???"

„Ja... Verstanden, Vegeta-sama!" 

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis König Vegeta sein Urteil gefällt hatte. Kakarott der Rebellenführer, so wurde es beschlossen, sollte öffentlich hingerichtet werden, als abschreckendes Beispiel und um die Rebellen ein für alle mal zu zerschlagen. Vegeta hatte trotz seiner harten Worte alles versucht, seinem alten Freund zu helfen und seinen Vater milde zu stimmen. Es hatte nichts genützt. 

Die Frauen waren zutiefst entsetzt. Chichi weinte andauernd und auch Bulma saß ständig traurig auf dem Balkon und suchte nach einer Lösung, über die auch Vegeta sich den Kopf schon tausendmal zerbrochen hatte. Natürlich hatte sie auch versucht, ihn zu überreden, Kakarott zu helfen. Er hatte ihr erklärt dass es keine Möglichkeit gab und der Verräter sich nicht helfen lassen wollte. 

Der Tag der Hinrichtung kam und Vegeta wurde von seinem Vater gezwungen, dem blutigen Ritual beizuwohnen, das im Innenhof des Palastes stattfinden sollte. Es waren überraschend viele gekommen, um dem beizuwohnen. Vegeta stand zusammen mit seinem Vater oben auf dem Balkon und beobachtete, wie der Hof sich füllte. Er war ganz ruhig, hatte sich scheinbar damit abgefunden. 

Mit wachsamen Augen beobachtete er das „Publikum". Zweifellos waren auch Rebellen unter ihnen, gekommen um ihren Anführer zu befreien. Fast wünschte er sich, es würde ihnen gelingen, aber sein Vater hatte vorgesorgt. Sie würden es nicht schaffen. Kakarott würde hier und heute sterben. 

Mit leerem Kopf sah er zu, wie sie Kakarott schließlich in die Mitte des Innenhofs brachten. Seine Hände waren auf dem Rücken gefesselt, sein nackter Oberkörper zeigte noch Spuren der grausamen Behandlung. 

Vegetas Hände schlossen sich fest um die Brüstung des Balkons. Kakarott... Er war sein bester Freund gewesen. Der einzige, dem er wirklich vertraut hatte. Er hätte eigentlich enttäuscht sein müssen, und wütend, aber das einzige was er fühlte war Verzweiflung darüber, dass Kakarott sterben sollte. Vegeta hatte geglaubt, stark genug für das hier zu sein, aber so war es nicht. Könnte er doch nur irgendetwas tun, um Kakarott zu retten... 

Der König begann zu sprechen. Im Publikum wurde es still. „Kakarott, Sohn des Bardock! Man hat dich als Verräter entlarvt, und deswegen wirst du heute sterben! Gibt es noch irgendwas, das du zu sagen hast?" 

„Ja.", sagte Kakarott hoch erhobenen Hauptes und Vegeta richtete sich auf. „Ich glaube an das, wofür die Rebellen kämpfen! Sie werden auch ohne mich weitermachen und Freezer irgendwann herausfordern! Es gibt nur eins, was ich bedaure..." Er drehte den Kopf, suchte mit seinen dunklen Augen den Palast ab, bis er Vegeta entdeckt hatte. Sie sahen einander an. „Dass ich meinen besten Freund verraten musste. Es tut mir leid." 

Die Augen des Prinzen weiteten sich. „Kakarott...", murmelte er. Er konnte den Blick des anderen nicht mehr ertragen und senkte den Blick. Verflucht. Es musste doch eine andere Lösung geben, es musste... Vegeta erschrak. Mit seinen scharfen Augen hatte er jemanden unter den Zuschauern entdeckt. Er hob den Arm und zischte: „Vater! Warte noch!" Ein junger Saiyajin, versteckt unter seiner Kapuze, drängelte sich durch die Menge nach vorne. Jemand hatte ihn angerempelt und nur für einen kurzen Moment hatte Vegeta seine Augen gesehen. Es war Radditz. Und der war sicher nicht gekommen, um sich seelenruhig mitanzusehen, wie sein Bruder starb. Natürlich, die ganze verdammte Familie war in dieses Komplott verstrickt gewesen, vielleicht mit Ausnahme von Hauptmann Bardock, der als einziger nach der Enttarnung seines Sohnes noch auffindbar gewesen war. Radditz und Tales hatte man jedenfalls seit dem nie wieder im Palast gesehen. 

Vegeta begriff, dass Radditz vor hatte, seinen Bruder zu befreien. Mit geübten Augen streifte er über die Menge und fand auch noch den zweiten Bruder, der sich dem Gefangenen von der anderen Seite näherte. _Sie sind gekommen, um ihm zu helfen! Sie werden ihn befreien! _Zu seinem Erstaunen fühlte er eine Welle der Erleichterung über sich hinweg spülen. Seine Hände krallten sich an die Brüstung. Sollte er seinem Vater Bescheid sagen? Es war seine Pflicht als Prinz. Er musste doch... 

Radditz hob den Kopf und hatte nun anscheinend Blickkontakt mit Kakarott. Der Rebellenführer war anscheinend keineswegs überrascht, seine Brüder zu sehen. Dann waren garantiert auch noch andere Rebellen hier. _Gleich bricht hier die Hölle los, _dachte Vegeta bei sich. 

Es wäre ihm beinahe nicht aufgefallen. Kakarott schaute seinen Bruder an und fast unmerklich schüttelte er den Kopf. „Was zum...?", entfuhr es Vegeta. Radditz schien sofort zu verstehen, er hielt inne in seinem Vormarsch und in dem Moment blieb auch Tales wie angewurzelt stehen. Was war denn jetzt los? Schlagartig begriff er. Oh Gott, dieser unvorstellbare Narr! 

„Gibt es etwas, Sohn?", fragte sein Vater. „Oder können wir das endlich hinter uns bringen?"

„Es ist... nichts...", krächzte Vegeta. 

Der König hob den Arm, um den Befehl zu geben, Kakarott mit einem Ki-Blast zu töten. Vegeta schloss die Augen. Wie sollte er das mit ansehen? Wie sollte er tatenlos zusehen, wie sein bester Freund getötet wurde? Warum wehrte Kakarott sich denn nicht? Beim Kampf hatte der Prinz gesehen, wie stark er wirklich war, er hätte sich leicht befreien können, oder sein Ki erhöhen und so den Ki-Blast abfangen können! Aber Vegeta spürte nichts, Kakarott schien sein Ki sogar gesenkt zu haben. Warum nur? Warum??! Warum ließ er sich nicht helfen? Warum befreite er sich nicht? Warum hatte er Radditz und Tales zurückgepfiffen?? 

Vegeta erschrak, als er die Antwort erkannte. Kakarott tat es für ihn!! _Wenn er sich befreit, werden alle von mir erwarten, dass ich ihn aufhalte. Dann geht alles von vorne los, wir müssen kämpfen. Entweder muss ich ihn töten, oder... oder er besiegt mich und demütigt mich damit vor dem ganzen Land. Und das will er vermeiden. Er will weder dass ich ihn töten muss, noch will er mich demütigen. Oh, Kakarott!!! _

Der Prinz öffnete seine Augen. Die Hand des Vollstreckers leuchtete schon, und immer noch war Kakarott's Ki verschwindend gering. „Nein...", murmelte Vegeta. Und dann feuerte der Saiyajin den Ki-Strahl ab. „NEIIIIIIINN!!", brüllte er und sprang auf. Sein Vater versuchte, ihn aufzuhalten aber sein Sohn war zu schnell für ihn. Der junge Prinz stürzte sich vom Balkon und flog auf den Gefangenen zu. _Bitte, lass es mich noch schaffen!! _

Und er schaffte es, im allerletzten Moment. Er warf sich vor Kakarott und dachte erst jetzt daran, sein Ki zu erhöhen und eine Aura um sich herum aufzubauen. Es reichte nicht ganz. Er riss die Arme hoch und fing den Ki-Blast mit bloßen Händen ab. Er wurde nach hinten gedrückt und schrie auf, als die pure Energie sich durch seine Handschuhe fraß und seine Handflächen verbrannte. Dann hatte der andere keine Kraft mehr und der Ki-Strahl versiegte. 

Vegeta ließ die Arme sinken. Auf einmal war es totenstill auf dem Platz. 

Entsetzt schaute er sich um, blickte in überraschte, entsetzte und auch wütende Augen. Was hatte er getan? Er, der Prinz, hatte sich einer Anweisung seines Vaters widersetzt und einen zum Tode verurteilten Verräter und noch dazu den Anführer der Rebellen gerettet! Hinter ihm kam von Kakarott ein entsetztes: „Vejita..." 

Er musste sich etwas einfallen lassen. Sonst würde er für immer sein Gesicht verlieren. Vegeta räusperte sich und sagte dann mit schneidender Stimme: „Ich habe meine Meinung geändert! Dieser Mann wird nicht hingerichtet werden. Das Königshaus fürchtet sich nicht vor den Rebellen." Er drehte sich demonstrativ zu Kakarott um und sagte: „Der Tod ist eine viel zu gnädige Strafe für dich. Hiermit verbanne ich dich, du Verräter. Du wirst dich niemals mehr im Hoheitsgebiet der königlichen Familie blicken lassen. Du wirst dein Hab und Gut, alles was dir etwas bedeutet hat, zurücklassen und für den Rest deines erbärmlichen Lebens einsam sein! Du wirst dein Leben fristen in den alten Ländern der Tsufurujin, denn wenn du jemals in unser Gebiet zurückkehrst, dann wirst du getötet!" Noch immer war es Totenstill. Hatte es funktioniert? Vegeta warf den Wachen einen scharfen Blick zu. „Lasst ihn frei." 

Fassungslos starrte Kakarott Vegeta an, während die Wachen die Fesseln um seine Handgelenke lösten. Man drückte ihm einen Mantel in die Hand, der von nun an sein einziger Besitz sein würde. „Vejita...", sagte er unhörbar, der Prinz konnte seinen eigenen Namen von den Lippen des Verbannten lesen. Er hätte Kakarott so gerne Lebwohl gesagt, denn dass sie einander nie mehr wieder sehen würden, stand wohl fest. Aber es sahen zu viele Leute zu. Er nickte fast unmerklich mit dem Kopf. Kakarott verstand. Er schlang er sich den Mantel um den Körper und tauchte in der Menge unter. 

_Lebwohl, Kakarott... Ich wünsche dir trotz allem Glück. _

„Du undankbarer kleiner Bastard!" König Vegeta tigerte wütend im Raum hin und her. „Wie kannst du es wagen, öffentlich meine Befehle zu missachten und mich zu demütigen??" 

„Vater. Keiner wusste, wer Kakarotts Tod befohlen hatte. Dafür hast du doch gesorgt.", entgegnete Vegeta kühl. 

„Das gibt dir nicht das Recht, dich über meine Befehle hinwegzusetzen!" 

Vegeta knurrte. „Ich bin der Prinz. Das gibt mir durchaus das Recht dazu! Ich wollte ihn am Leben lassen, und es ist mir egal was du darüber denkst, Vater. Du hättest ja was dagegen sagen können, aber dazu hattest du nicht den Mut. Denn dann hätte das Volk unsere Schwäche gesehen, nicht wahr?" 

„Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass so was nicht noch mal passiert! Ich habe bereits mit den bedeutendsten Häusern des Planeten Verbindung aufgenommen. Eine Frau für dich ist bereits ausgesucht, sie ist im Moment auf einer Mission aber es schon bald kommt sie zurück und dann wirst du verheiratet!" 

Der Prinz wollte etwas dagegen sagen, protestieren, aber er hatte sowieso keine Chance. Früher oder später würde das Volk nach einem Erben verlangen. Wozu das ganze noch hinauszögern? 

Sein Vater schaute ihn aus funkelnden Augen an. „Und eins lass dir gesagt sein, mein Sohn! Sollte ich diesen Verräter jemals wieder auf unserem Gebiet oder gar in der Nähe des Palastes antreffen, dann werde ich ihn eigenhändig töten und dir seinen Leichnam zur Hochzeit schenken! Ist das klar?!" 

„Natürlich Vater. Versuch es ruhig. Kakarott würde dich wie ein lästiges Insekt zertreten.", zischte Vegeta, fuhr auf dem Absatz herum und verließ eilig den Raum. Oh wie er diesen Mann hasste!! 

Einsam saß Vegeta auf seinem Bett und starrte nach draußen in die Dunkelheit. Er vermisste seinen Freund, seinen engsten Vertrauten. Er hatte es nicht geschafft, heute zu trainieren. An wem sollte er seine Kräfte denn auch messen? Keiner war ihm gewachsen. 

Die Tür öffnete sich und lenkte ihn für einen Moment von seinen trübsinnigen Gedanken ab. Bulma steckte den Kopf durch den Türspalt. Sie hatte den Tag bei Chichi verbracht und versucht, sie zu beruhigen. Sie wusste noch gar nicht, dass Kakarott nicht tot war. „Vegeta...", sagte sie. „Kann ich reinkommen?" 

Er nickte finster. Bulma kam langsam zu ihm ans Bett, und er war ihr sehr dankbar, dass sie das Licht nicht anmachte. Er sehnte sich im Moment nach Dunkelheit, so wie es auch in seinem Herzen nun dunkel war. Sie setzte sich zu ihm und schaute ihn mit großen Augen an. Noch ehe sie fragen konnte, sagte er tonlos: „Er lebt. Er lebt und es geht ihm gut." 

Bulma atmete ruckartig ein und presste sich dann die Hand vor den Mund. Vegeta war überrascht zu sehen, dass auf einmal Tränen über ihr Gesicht liefen. „Gott sei Dank...", schluchzte sie. „Oh ich bin so froh..." 

Der Prinz wusste nicht, wie er reagieren sollte und legte hilflos einen Arm um sie. Als sie sich an ihn lehnte begriff er, dass es genau das war, was sie brauchte. Ihnen allen hatte diese Situation sehr zugesetzt, nur hatte er nie gelernt, seine Gefühle offen zu zeigen. Sie schmiegte sich an seine Brust und weinte ein bisschen. Vegeta sah auf sie herab und horchte in sich hinein, aber er hatte keine Tränen mehr für seinen Bruder, der nun die Mauern des Palastes nie mehr überschreiten und das Mädchen, an das er sich gebunden hatte nie wieder sehen würde. Er war nur irgendwie froh, dass er sie hatte.

Schon sehr bald versiegten ihre Tränen und sie wischte sich übers Gesicht. Sie nahm seine Hand und dabei bemerkte sie etwas. Sie nahm seine linke Hand in ihre und schaute sich die Handfläche an. Ein entsetzter Laut kam über ihre Lippen. „Vegeta! Deine Handflächen sind ja ganz verbrannt!" Sie sprang sofort auf und rief als sie ins Bad lief: „Ich hole schnell Verbandszeug!" 

„Bulma...", rief er halbherzig hinter ihr her, aber sie würde sich sowieso nicht aufhalten lassen.

Sie kam mit den weißen Stoffstreifen zurück und setzte sich wieder zu ihm. Gebannt sah er zu, wie sie seine großen Hände in ihre kleinen nahm und sie mit geübten Fingern verband. In ihm kam dieses merkwürdige Gefühl der Wärme auf, das er schon einmal mit ihr erlebt hatte. Er fühlte Dankbarkeit darüber, dass er sie hatte, dass sie ihm so bedingungslos vertraute. War das Zuneigung? Oder war es mehr?  

Als sie fertig war, schaute sie ihn an und fragte: „Was ist passiert?" 

Er wich ihrem Blick aus. „Sie wollten ihn töten. Ich konnte ihn nicht so sterben lassen, ich konnte es einfach nicht." Er erzählte ihr in kurzen, knappen Worten, was passiert war und sie hörte ihm zu, ohne ihn zu unterbrechen. 

Dann, als er geendet hatte, schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals und flüsterte: „Ich bin froh, dass du ihn gerettet hast. Ich habe gewusst, dass du ein gutes Herz hast." 

„Du verstehst das nicht!", sagte er unwirsch und schob sie weg. „Er wurde verbannt, nun kann er nie mehr in unser Land zurückkehren. Wir werden ihn niemals wieder sehen." 

Sie lächelte ihn traurig an. „Mag sein. Aber Kakarott ist mein Freund und ich bin einfach nur froh, dass er noch am Leben ist." Sie stand langsam auf. „Ich gehe und rede mit Chichi. Darf ich heute Nacht bei dir schlafen?" 

„Mh.", machte er und nickte. 

Chichi nahm die Nachricht nicht sehr gut auf. Sie war natürlich erleichtert, dass man Kakarott verschont hatte, aber das hieß gleichzeitig, sie würde ihn niemals wieder sehen. Sie weinte die ganze Zeit, wie Bulma Vegeta berichtete. Allein der Prinz wusste, dass das längst nicht alles bleiben würde. Kakarott, dieser Narr, hatte sich an sie gebunden, und dieses Ritual galt nicht umsonst als gefährlich. Wenn man 2 Saiyajin nach so einem Ritual trennte, dann überlebten die das für gewöhnlich nicht. Natürlich hatte er das Bulma nicht gesagt. Das hier war auch ein Ausnahmefall, Chichi war ein Mensch, ihre telepathischen Fähigkeiten waren weit weniger ausgebildet als die der Saiyajin, vielleicht wirkte sich das jetzt zu ihrem Vorteil aus. 

Nichtsdestotrotz würde sie leiden. Aber er konnte es nicht ändern. Er hatte alles für Kakarott getan, was in seiner Macht gestanden hatte. 

Zu seinem Glück hatte er nicht sehr viel Zeit zum Nachdenken. Wie es ihm sein Vater angekündigt hatte, stand die Ankunft seiner Braut kurz bevor, und es galt nun einige Dinge zu erledigen. Vegeta freute sich fast darüber, hielt ihn diese Arbeit doch zumindest vom Nachdenken ab. 

Nur abends, wenn er neben Bulma im Bett lag und hoch zu den Sternen schaute, dann fragte er sich, was Kakarott wohl nun machte, und ob sie einander doch irgendwann einmal wieder sehen würden. 

_Mit fiebrig glänzenden Augen schaute sie ihn an. Ihre Wangen waren leicht gerötet, die Augen halb geschlossen. Ihre Haut glänzte von den kleinen Schweißperlen, die sie bedeckten. Sie schaute auf ihn herab und bewegte sich vorsichtig nach vorne, trieb ihn damit fast in den Wahnsinn. In seinem Bauch tobte ein seltsamer Schmerz, den er sich nicht erklären konnte. _

_Sie öffnete den Mund und ein leiser Laut kam über ihre Lippen. Er lächelte und hob den Kopf um diese süßen Lippen zu kosten. Sie öffnete den Mund und er ließ seine Zunge hinein gleiten. Die Gefühle, die dabei über ihn hereinströmten, brachten ihn fast um den Verstand. _

_Immer schneller trieben sie beide auf den unvermeidlichen Höhepunkt zu, im Schutz der Dunkelheit, nur unter dem Licht eines neuen Mondes. Er wünschte sich, dieser Moment würde nie enden. Sie beugte den Kopf und ihr schwarzes Haar strich über seine nackte Brust. „Ich liebe dich.", flüsterte sie. _

_Er wollte ihre Worte erwidern, aber aus seinem Mund kam kein Ton. Immer schneller wurden ihrer beider Bewegungen, immer unkontrollierte die leisen Laute, die aus ihrem Mund drangen. Er legte seine Hände auf ihr Gesicht und flüsterte: „Ich will dich nicht verlassen." _

_Sie öffnete den Mund um zu antworten. Eine Schweißperle tropfte von ihrem Gesicht auf seine Stirn. „Ich... Ich..." _

Mit einem Ruck setzte er sich im Bett auf. Im ersten Moment begriff er gar nicht, wo er war, und tastete unruhig nach ihr. Dann begriff er, dass sie nicht da war, und erinnerte sich auch daran, wo er sich befand. Er würde sie nie wieder sehen. Das war nur ein Traum gewesen, ermöglicht durch ihrer beider Verbindung, aber dennoch nichts weiter als ein Schatten, ein Hirngespinst, das ihn unmöglich zufrieden stellen konnte. 

Die Tür öffnete sich und eine hochgewachsene Gestalt die ihm verdammt ähnlich sah, näherte sich. „Ah, Kakarott, gut dass du wach bist. Wie fühlst du dich, Bruder?"

„Beschissen, und noch viel schlimmer.", murmelte Kakarott und ließ sich zurück ins Bett fallen. „Ich war bei ihr, im Traum. Tales, ich halte es nicht mehr aus ohne sie." 

„Das wirst du müssen, Kakarott! Du wurdest verbannt, du darfst sie nie mehr wieder sehen. Wenn du dich im Palast blicken lässt, töten sie dich, soviel ist sicher." 

Kakarott seufzte. „Das kann ich nicht akzeptieren. Das bringt mich noch um." Er setzte sich auf und griff nach seinen Sachen. „Ich werde es riskieren, Tales. Ich besuche Chichi!" 

Nächstes Kapitel: Ungebetene Gäste

*** 

An Biest: hab mich über deinen Review sehr gefreut aber ich hab nicht nicht geantwortet weil ich drauf gewartet hab, sondern weil ich im Moment ziemlich im Stress bin. Jetz werde ich dir natürlich zurückschreiben weil ich bei meinem Gedächtnis wahrscheinlich nie dran denke, aber glaub nicht ich antworte dir nur wegen dem Review und hätte dich sonst ignoriert... 


	16. Ungebetene Gäste

Kapitel 16: Ungebetene Gäste

Spät nachts, weit nach Mitternacht, wagte sich eine ganz in schwarz gekleidete Gestalt in den Innenhof des Palastes. Der Fremde bewegte sich mit hoher Geschwindigkeit und verstand es, sich geschickt vor den Blicken der Palastwachen zu verbergen. Der Fremde wartete eine günstige Gelegenheit ab, dann stieg er hoch in die Luft am höchsten Turm des Palastes entlang, bis er auf dem Balkon landete. 

Dort wartete er, lauerte wie ein Schatten in der Dunkelheit, unbemerkt.

Es verging fast eine halbe Stunde, bis sich auf dem Balkon etwas tat. Die Tür öffnete sich und eine junge Frau trat auf den Balkon. Ihr blaues Haar schimmerte im fahlen Licht des Mondes. Der Fremde wartete geduldig, ob auch der Prinz nach draußen kommen würde. 

Dann, als er sicher war, dass dieser nicht auftauchen würde, trat er aus den Schatten hervor. Er schwebte rüber zu der Frau, die gebannt auf die silbrig schimmernde Stadt runterschaute. Er atmete tief ein, und... schnellte dann vor. Seine Hand legte sich fest auf ihren Mund, die andere hielt sie in eisernem Griff fest. Sie konnte nicht mal mehr schreien. 

Grob zischte er: „Sei ruhig! Wenn du mir versprichst, nicht zu schreien, dann lass ich dich los." 

Sie nickte und sein Griff lockerte sich. Sie drehte sich um und flüsterte: „Kakarott!! Was machst du denn hier?!!" 

„Bulma, sei leise!", raunte er. „Du musst mir einen Gefallen tun." 

„Bist du irre?", zischte sie und er schüttelte hektisch seinen Kopf um sie dazu zu bringen, leiser zu sprechen. „Wenn sie dich hier erwischen, töten sie dich!" 

„Das weiß ich auch!", flüsterte er. „Aber ich konnte nicht anders. Ich muss Chichi sehen! Aber dazu brauche ich deine Hilfe. Du musst Vegeta ablenken, er darf auf keinen Fall in ihr Zimmer kommen. Schaffst du das?" 

„Klar, aber..." 

„Danke!" Er ließ sie los und war auch schon wieder in der Dunkelheit verschwunden. 

Bulma schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Dieser Idiot.", murmelte sie in die Nacht hinein. „Riskiert hier Kopf und Kragen. Und ich muss es ausbaden." Nun, ausbaden war vielleicht das falsche Wort. Sie wusste durchaus, wie sie Vegeta ablenken konnte. Trotzdem war ihr nicht ganz wohl bei der Sache. 

Irgendwo auf einem vom Turm des Prinzen weit entfernten Bereich des Palastes, landete ein Space Pod. Für gewöhnlich war das kein besonderes Ereignis, aber dieser wurde von besonders hoher Seite erwartet. Eine kleine Gruppe von Saiyajin hatte hier auf die Ankunft gewartet. Mit einem Zischen ging die Tür des kleinen Gefährts auf und sein Passagier stand auf. 

Der König neigte den Kopf zum Gruß. „Willkommen zurück auf Vegeta-sei. Gleich morgen früh werde ich dir meinen Sohn vorstellen."

Die Person murmelte eine kurze Begrüßung, ohne dabei die Augen von denen des Königs abzuwenden. „Ich bin sicher, ich werde ihm gefallen. Ich habe schon sehr viel von Prinz Vegeta gehört. Ich freue mich darauf, ihn kennen zu lernen." Die schwarzen Augen der Saiyajin-Frau blitzten gefährlich auf. 

Chichi blinzelte. Sie war auf ihrem Bett eingenickt, schon wieder. Müde schaute sie durch das offene Fenster in die tiefschwarze Nacht. Wie sehr wünschte sie sich, jetzt würde sich einfach die Tür öffnen und Kakarott würde den Raum betreten so wie früher. Er würde versuchen, leise zu sein, es aber nicht schaffen und mindestens gegen drei Gegenstände laufen. Dann würde er zu ihr ans Bett kommen und ihr über den Kopf streicheln. Chichi seufzte leise. So würde es nie wieder sein. Er war...

Irgendetwas geschah. Sie wusste nicht was, aber irgendwas hatte sich gerade bewegt im Raum. Sofort richtete sie sich auf und starrte angestrengt in die Dunkelheit. „Ist da jemand?", fragte sie erschrocken. 

„Sschtt, Chichi.", machte eine warme Stimme und Chichi sprang überrascht auf. 

„Kakarott!", flüsterte sie und erkannte dann auch seine Silhouette am Fenster. „Kakarott, bist du's wirklich?!"  

Er kam zu ihr und umarmte sie. „Natürlich. Ich konnte dich nicht einfach so verlassen." Er drückte sie fest an sich, mit gerade so viel Kraft dass er ihr nicht wehtat. Dann ließ er sie los und schaute sie an. In der Dunkelheit konnte sie gerade noch seine Augen ausmachen. „Wir haben nicht sehr viel Zeit, Chichi. Ich bin gekommen um mich zu verabschieden." 

„WAS?", rief sie und presste sich dann hastig die Hand vor den Mund. „Aber Kakarott! Ich dachte, du bist gekommen um mich mitzunehmen!" 

„Das geht leider nicht.", sagte er traurig. 

„Aber..." 

„Verlang das nicht von mir, Chichi! Das kann ich nicht!" 

Verzweifelt senkte sie den Kopf. „Dann werde ich dich nie wieder sehen?" 

„Ich weiß nicht." Er strich durch ihr Haar. „Zumindest für eine lange Zeit nicht, Chichi." Sie konnte dazu nichts sagen. Allein der Gedanke daran tat weh. In den letzten Tagen, als sie von ihm getrennt gewesen war, da hatte es so wehgetan, dass der Schmerz beinah körperlich gewesen war. Es war, als hätte es sie von innen heraus zerfressen. Spürte er das denn nicht? „Ich habe von dir geträumt, Chichi. Jede Nacht, immer denselben Traum. Es waren keine Träume, oder?" 

„Ich hatte sie auch.", antwortete sie überrascht. Wie war das möglich? 

„Durch unsere Verbindung.", antwortete er, so als habe er ihre Gedanken gelesen. „Fühlst du nicht das Band zwischen uns? Du bist keine von uns, aber trotzdem ist es da. Und es wird stärker. Wir können uns in unseren Träumen sehen." 

Endlich verstand sie, warum ihr diese Träume so merkwürdig real vorgekommen waren. „Was meinst du damit, es wird stärker?" 

„Vielleicht können wir irgendwann noch mehr. Ich kann es nicht sagen, du bist ein Mensch... aber auch wenn wir getrennt sind, kann ich so immer bei dir sein." 

Chichi schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken. „Kakarott... bleib bei mir... bleib... wenigstens noch heute Nacht... bei mir..." Sie wusste, in was für Schwierigkeiten sie ihn mit so einer Bitte brachte. Aber sie hatte ihn so sehr vermisst, sie konnte ihn jetzt noch nicht gehen lassen. Sie wollte sich verabschieden. Richtig verabschieden. 

„Oh, Chichi...", flüsterte er und sie konnte fühlen, wie schwer es ihm fiel, der Versuchung zu widerstehen. Er schloss seine Augen und dachte darüber nach. „In Ordnung.", flüsterte er. „Vegeta ist beschäftigt. Vielleicht merkt es keiner." 

Gut drei Stunden später warf Kakarott – vom Bett aus – einen Blick aus dem Fenster. „Es ist schon spät. Die Sonne geht in zwei Stunden auf. Wenn ich lebend aus dem Palast kommen will, muss ich bald gehen." 

Chichi wollte nicht, dass er jetzt schon ging. Aber sie sah ein, dass es um sein Leben ging. Es war hier in höchster Gefahr, und es war sehr leichtsinnig von ihm gewesen, auf sie zu hören und hier zu bleiben. Deswegen ließ sie ihn los und setzte sich im Bett auf. Er griff nach seiner Kleidung und zog sich langsam an. „Was wird jetzt aus mir, Kakarott, wenn du nicht mehr da bist?" 

„Als Geächteter habe ich keinen Anspruch mehr auf dich. Aber ich vertraue Vegeta. Er wird nicht zulassen, dass dir etwas geschieht." 

„Vegeta.", sagte sie verächtlich. „Wegen ihm bist du verbannt worden, ich hasse ihn." 

Kakarott warf ihr einen missbilligenden Blick zu. „Vegeta hat mir das Leben gerettet. Ohne ihn wäre ich tot und du…" Er vollendete seinen Satz nicht, aber Chichi bekam unwillkürlich eine Gänsehaut. Hatte die Verbindung zwischen ihnen etwas damit zu tun? Wenn er starb, was passierte dann mit ihr, und umgekehrt?

Er lächelte sie an. „Denk nicht darüber nach. Dir wird nichts passieren, das verspreche ich dir. Vielleicht schickt er dich und Bulma nach Hause, wenn sein Vater ihn verheiratet?" 

Chichi erschrak. Wenn sie wirklich auf die Erde geschickt wurde… dann bestand tatsächlich gar keine Chance mehr, ihn je wieder zu sehen. „Ich gehe nicht zurück auf die Erde! Nicht ohne dich!" 

„Vegeta wird dir wohl kaum die Wahl lassen, Chichi. Es ist das Beste so. Such dir einen netten Mann auf der Erde und vergiss, was du hier erlebt hast. Vergiss mich." 

Sie antwortete ihm nicht. Für sie stand nur fest, dass sie ihn nicht vergessen konnte und wollte. 

Kakarott hatte sich fertig angezogen und stand auf. „Komm, Chichi. Es ist Zeit, Lebwohl zu sagen." 

In ihrem Bauch schmerzte es. Wie verabschiedete man sich von jemandem, den man nie wieder sehen würde? Gemeinsam gingen sie zum Fenster, dann drehte er sich zu ihr um. Sein Blick war ernst, aber man sah ihm nicht an, ob und wie sehr ihn dieser Abschied schmerzte. Chichi dagegen konnte sich nicht zurückhalten. „Kakarott, lass mich mit dir kommen!!" 

Er streichelte über ihr Haar. „Nicht, Chichi. Das wäre kein Leben für dich. Ich bin jetzt ein Geächteter, mein Leben ist immer und überall in Gefahr. Das kann und will ich dir nicht antun." 

Sie drückte ihre tränennasse Wange an seine Handfläche. „Aber wenn ich es so will..." 

„Tut mir leid. Ich kann dich nicht mitnehmen." 

Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht. „Kakarott, es tut so weh.", murmelte sie. „Ich will nicht, dass du mich hier alleine lässt!" Sie ließ sich von ihm umarmen und vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust. 

Seine Arme legten sich tröstend um sie und dann flüsterte er mit leiser Stimme etwas auf Saiyago: „Schh, Chichi. Laesch nu tarel." _Schmerzhaft, aber nicht für immer. _

Er ließ sie los und kletterte aus dem Fenster. Nachdem er sich mit einem schnellen Blick davon überzeugt hatte, dass niemand ihn beobachtete, beugte er sich noch mal ins Zimmer und küsste sie. Sie flüsterte: „Ich liebe dich, Kakarott." 

„Ich dich auch." 

Ihre Hand wollte seine nicht loslassen. Er drückte sie fest, als wollte er ihr sagen: Sei stark! Sie nickte und ließ langsam los. Sie verlor den Kontakt zu ihm und dann war er auf einmal verschwunden. Zu ihrer Verwunderung konnte sie nicht mal weinen, obwohl der Abschied diesmal endgültig war. Sie fiel auf die Knie und betete im Stillen zu Gott, dass er Kakarott beschützen möge. 

Wütend feuerte Vegeta einen Ki-Strahl ab und der Boden explodierte. „Verflucht!", knurrte er. Er war frustriert. Das Training ging seit Kakarott fort war nur schleppend voran. Wie sollte er auch an sich und  seiner Kampftechnik arbeiten, wenn er keinen richtigen Gegner hatte? Dabei war es jetzt wichtiger denn je, dass er an sich arbeitete. Er hatte einen wichtigen Verbündeten verloren. Auch wenn er es nie jemandem gesagt hatte, noch nicht mal Kakarott, trainierte er doch im Grunde nur für eins: um eines Tages Freezer zu besiegen, und die Saiyajin von ihm zu befreien. 

Er schüttelte den Kopf und schwebte langsam zurück auf den Boden. Es hatte einfach keinen Sinn. Er hatte eine Grenze erreicht, und es würde wesentlich mehr brauchen als dieses einsame Training, um diese Grenze zu überwinden. Aber er war stark. Er war auf keinen Fall von Kakarott abhängig. Er würde auch einen anderen Weg finden. 

Eine fremde Präsenz in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe riss ihn jäh aus seinen Gedanken. Sofort spannte er sich an, mehr als zuvor, und drehte den Kopf. Zu seiner Überraschung war es sein Vater, der da mit einer Fremden auf ihn zukam. Misstrauisch beäugte Vegeta die Frau. Sie war eine Saiyajin, mit langen, dunklen Haaren und tiefschwarzen Augen. Sie war schön, für eine Saiyajin. Aber in ihren Augen las er Verschlagenheit und Arroganz, Eigenschaften die er verabscheute. Und dass sie mit seinem Vater kam, verhieß nichts Gutes. 

„Mein Sohn.", sagte sein Vater und Vegeta deutete eine Verbeugung an. König Vegeta deutete auf die Saiyajin. „Das ist Peaches. Ich habe beschlossen, dass sie deine Frau wird." 

Ah, daher wehte der Wind. Vegeta hatte die Drohung seines Vaters keineswegs unterschätzt. Aber damit, dass es so schnell gehen würde, hatte er nicht gerechnet. Die Frau, Peaches, beugte ihren Kopf, aber ließ Vegeta keinen Moment lang aus den Augen. Schon jetzt ahnte der junge Prinz, dass sie ihm Schwierigkeiten machen würde. 

„Das ist schön für dich, Vater.", sagte Vegeta kühl und setzte sich in Bewegung. „Ich habe wichtige Dinge zu erledigen." 

„Warte! Ich möchte, dass du deine zukünftige Frau herumführst, Vegeta. Immerhin wird das alles schon sehr bald ihr gehören.", befahl sein Vater. 

Vegeta blieb stehen und warf der Frau einen abschätzigen Blick zu und sprach sie dann direkt an: „Ich halte dich durchaus für intelligent genug, dich alleine umzusehen. Und-", er wandte sich wieder an seinen Vater, „falls sie doch noch Hilfe braucht, bin ich mir sicher, du wirst dich zur Verfügung stellen." 

„VEGETA!", knurrte sein Vater gefährlich. Aber der Prinz blieb ganz ruhig. Er war angespannt, aber äußerlich ließ er sich nichts anmerken. „Sie ist deine zukünftige Gefährtin! Ganz egal was du vorhast, ich werde dafür sorgen, dass sie deine Frau wird. Das Volk wird sie akzeptieren, sie ist stark und eine reinrassige Saiyajin. Sie wird eine großartige Königin." 

Eisig entgegnete der Prinz: „Dann nimm du sie doch, Vater." Damit drehte er sich endgültig um und ließ die zwei allein stehen. 

Trotz seines kurzen Triumphes über seinen Vater wusste Vegeta, dass sich die ‚Heirat', wie Bulma es immer genannt hatte, nicht verhindern ließ. Dazu war sein Vater zu schlau, das Volk war bereits informiert, einen Rückzieher würden sie nicht akzeptieren. Wenn er seinen Thron behalten wollte, dann hatte er keine Wahl. Das Schlimme war, dass Bulma noch nichts davon wusste, und er hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie reagieren würde. 

Aber das Problem erübrigte sich, denn es stellte sich heraus dass Peaches wirklich sehr dreist war. Noch am selben Abend, nur zehn Minuten nachdem Vegeta zurück in sein Zimmer gekommen war, flog die Tür auf. 

Peaches betrat das Zimmer und ihr Blick fiel sofort auf Bulma, die gerade am Fenster gestanden hatte. Vegeta selbst war viel zu perplex, um irgendwas zu ihr zu sagen. Sie ging zum Fenster und fixierte Bulma mit ihrem stechenden Blick. „Was ist das?", fragte sie Vegeta, ohne den Blick von Bulma abzuwenden. „Noch eine von deinen Frauen? Dein Vater hat mir heute schon deinen kleinen… Harem… gezeigt." Sie drängte Bulma gegen die Wand. 

„HEYY!!", schrie Bulma und versuchte erfolglos, die Frau von sich zu schieben. 

Vegeta sprang vom Bett und kam zu den beiden Frauen, die einander anstarrten. „Sie geht dich nichts an.", sagte er böse und packte Peaches am Handgelenk. „Verschwinde aus meinen Räumen. Noch bist du nicht meine Gefährtin." 

„Stimmt, NOCH nicht.", entgegnete sie kühl. Sie riss sich los und wich einen Schritt zurück. „Aber bald. Und ich teile nicht." Nach einem letzten durchdringenden Blick auf Bulma zog sie sich zurück und verließ den Raum. 

Bulma war fassungslos. „Vegeta… wer ist das?" 

Er seufzte. „Meine zukünftige Gefährtin. Mein Vater hat sie für mich ausgesucht." 

„Was??", schrie sie. Er versuchte, sie am Arm zu fassen, doch sie wich zurück. „Du willst diese… diese Hexe heiraten?" 

„Von wollen kann keine Rede sein. Ich muss. Ich habe keine Wahl." 

„Oh doch, die hast du!", fauchte Bulma. „Du bist mit MIR zusammen!! Und plötzlich kommt da so eine Furie ins Zimmer gestürmt und behandelt mich wie ein… ein DING… und du willst sie heiraten? Und dir kommt nicht in den Sinn, dass mich das vielleicht stören könnte???" 

„Hör auf hier rumzukeifen!", sagte Vegeta, äußerlich ruhig. Er musste die Dinge jetzt klarstellen, und ganz gleich was er vielleicht für sie fühlen mochte, es blieb nur ein Weg. „Du wusstest von Anfang an, dass du nur ein Zeitvertreib für mich bist. Oder hast du gedacht, ich würde dich zu meiner Königin machen?" 

Sie war sprachlos. Ihre Augen waren schreckgeweitet, so harte Worte hatte er ihr schon sehr lange nicht an den Kopf geworfen. Er sah ihr deutlich an, dass sie sich wirklich mehr erwartet hatte. Was hatte diese dumme Frau denn gedacht? Dass er für sie seinen Thron, alles aufgeben würde? Versöhnlicher sagte er: „Onna. Du wusstest doch, dass es so weit kommen würde. Ich muss sie zur Frau nehmen, aber du bist die einzige, die mir je etwas bedeutet hat." Er streckte die Hand nach ihr aus, aber sie wich ruckartig zurück. 

„Nein! Das reicht mir nicht! Lass mich in Ruhe! Ich werde bei Chichi schlafen, und wage es nicht, mir jemals wieder zu nahe zu kommen! DU EGOISTISCHES ARSCHLOCH!!!" Den letzten Satz hatte sie gebrüllt, dann rannte sie mit einem Schluchzen aus der Tür. 

Vegeta seufzte und ließ den Kopf gegen das Glas des Fensters sinken. Warum zum Teufel ging im Moment bloß alles schief? Er wollte Bulma doch nicht verlieren. Er hatte aber nun mal keine andere Wahl, als Peaches zu seiner Königin zu machen. 

Spät nachts lag Bulma immer noch wach und grübelte über den Streit nach. Sie hasste diese verfahrene Situation. Sie liebte Vegeta doch, aber sie wollte sich nicht so erniedrigen. Nur die zweite Frau zu spielen, das war ihr nicht genug. Sie hatte auch ihren Stolz, und wenn er seine Pflichten wichtiger nahm als sie, dann war es seine eigene Schuld. Aber sie war hier gefangen, im Palast. Wie sollte sie mit ihm Schluss machen, wenn sie hier eingesperrt war? 

Auf einmal packte sie schreckliches Heimweh. Sie wünschte sich, sie könnte mit ihrer Mutter sprechen, sich von ihr einen Rat holen. Chichi war ihre einzige Vertraute, und die lag nebenan in Kakarotts Bett und trauerte um ihn. Sie konnte Bulma damit nicht belasten. Sie versuchte, sich daran zu erinnern, wann sie auf diesen Planeten gekommen war und wie viel Zeit inzwischen vergangen war. Waren ihre Eltern überhaupt noch am Leben? Was war mit Yamchu, mit all ihren Freunden? Hatte Vegeta den Planeten wirklich verschont, wie er es damals versprochen hatte, oder gab es die Erde gar nicht mehr? „Mama…", schluchzte sie in ihr Kissen. Sie wollte nach Hause. 

Ein merkwürdiges Geräusch riss sie aus ihrer Verzweiflung. Jemand stand in der Tür. Bulma fuhr im Bett hoch. „Wer ist da?", fragte sie in die Dunkelheit hinein. Das Licht flammte auf und sie erkannte eine Frau. Peaches. „Was tust du hier?", fragte sie wütend. „Verschwinde!!" Diese Frau war nach Vegeta die letzte Person, die Bulma jetzt sehen wollte. 

Aber Peaches ging nicht. Stattdessen kam sie auf Bulma zu. „Du bist also die Lieblingshure von Vegeta.", sagte sie. Ihre schwarzen Augen fixierten Bulma, funkelten böse. „Ich möchte dich warnen. Ich teile nicht, und Vegeta wird nur mir allein gehören!" 

„Lass mich in Ruhe!", stammelte Bulma. Sie war kein schreckhafter Mensch, aber diese Frau machte ihr Angst. Peaches hatte einen gefährlichen Ausdruck in ihren Augen. Bulma erschrak, als sie mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand stieß. 

Auf einmal stand Peaches vor ihr. Ihre Hand schnellte vor und legte sich wie ein eiserner Ring um Bulma's Hals. „Du wirst ihn aufgeben, ansonsten wirst du es bereuen!", zischte sie. „Ich warne dich nur ein einziges Mal. Saiyajin, und vor allem weibliche Saiyajin, sind sehr eifersüchtig, Menschenfrau. Wenn du Vegeta nicht aufgibst, dann…" Sie drückte fester zu und Bulma röchelte. Peaches rückte ganz nah an sie heran und flüsterte: _„…werde ich dich töten._" 

Dann ließ sie Bulma abrupt los und die rutschte zu Boden. Peaches warf ihr einen verächtlichen Blick zu und verließ dann den Raum. Fassungslos saß Bulma auf dem Boden und atmete keuchend ein und aus. Sie hatte endgültig begriffen, dass sie hier im Palast ihres Lebens nicht mehr sicher war. __

Nächstes Kapitel: Rivalinnen 

***

Soll ich weiterschreiben? dann wären ein paar Reviews ganz nett... 

PS: es gilt immer noch dass ich auf keinen fall erlaube dass jemand meine Story postet oder gar klaut ohne meine Erlaubnis.


	17. Rivalinnen

Kapitel 17: Rivalinnen 

Am Morgen danach saßen Bulma und Chichi zusammen in Kakarotts Zimmer. Chichi hatte bereits von ihrer Begegnung mit Kakarott berichtet, als Bulma ihr erzählte, dass Vegeta eine Braut hat und sie schon mit ihr Bekanntschaft gemacht hatte.

Aber Chichi merkte, dass sie noch etwas auf dem Herzen hatte. „Du bist so still, Bulma. Was ist los?" 

Ihre Freundin senkte den Kopf. „Wegen dieser Peaches haben Vegeta und ich… uns so sehr gestritten. Er hat wirklich vor die zuheiraten. Was soll denn aus mir werden?" 

„Nimm es nicht so schwer, Bulma. Du weiß doch, dass er das nur tut, weil es als Prinz seine Pflicht ist. Ich weiß genau dass er dich liebt." 

„Aber es reicht mir nicht, nur die Geliebte zu sein und neben einer Furie wie Peaches zu leben. Außerdem… hat sie mich bedroht." 

„Sie hat was??", entfuhr es Chichi.

Bulma erwiderte: „Sie hat mir gedroht mich umzubringen, wenn ich Vegeta nicht aufgebe. Ich fürchte mich vor dieser Frau, sie ist gefährlich." 

„Mein Gott. Du musst Vegeta davon erzählen! Er wird sie schon zurückpfeifen!"

„Nein!" Entschlossen schüttelte Bulma den Kopf. „Ich will nicht dass er es erfährt. Ich will einfach nur weg von hier… ich hab genug. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich gewinnen kann." 

„Warum kommst du denn dann nicht mit?", fragte Chichi enthusiastisch. „Kakarott hat gesagt, Vegeta würde mich vielleicht zur Erde schicken! Vielleicht kannst du ihn bitten, dass er dich mitkommen lässt! Dann kannst du ihn endlich vergessen." 

Bulma horchte auf. „Zur Erde? Meinst du er macht das?", fragte sie unsicher. Dabei wusste sie nicht mal, ob sie das überhaupt noch wollte. Allein die Vorstellung, dort in ihr altes Leben zurückzukehren, schnürte ihr die Kehle zu. Sie vermisste ihre Eltern, aber es gab da noch eine andere Sehnsucht, und die zog sie unwillkürlich zum dunklen Prinzen von Vegeta-sei. 

Andererseits hatte sie zu viel Stolz, um Vegeta zu teilen. Zumindest in der Hinsicht war sie Peaches ähnlich. Bulma traf eine Entscheidung. Sie würde Vegeta nichts von der Morddrohung erzählen und stattdessen ihn bitten, auf die Erde zurückkehren zu dürfen. Sie hatte einfach keine Kraft, um gegen Peaches einen hoffnungslosen Kampf zu kämpfen. Vegeta würde sich sowieso für die andere entscheiden, einfach weil es seine „Pflicht" war, und die ewige zweite wollte sie sicher nicht sein. 

~~~ 

Wütend tigerte Vegeta im Thronsaal auf und ab. Diese Peaches war noch keinen vollen Tag hier und schon machte sie ihm das Leben schwer. Sie war eine typische Saiyajin – Besitz ergreifend, eifersüchtig, kompromisslos. 

Sie verlangte von ihm, dass er seine Frauen aufgab. Generell hatte Vegeta damit kein Problem, seit Bulma da war, hatte er sowieso keine von ihnen mehr zu sich geholt. Aber Peaches machte keine Kompromisse. Sie sah in Bulma eine Rivalin und verlangte, die Menschenfrau aus dem Palast zu verbannen. Aber Vegeta sah das gar nicht ein. Peaches mochte die zukünftige Königin sein, aber er hatte hier immer noch das Sagen. Bulma würde bleiben, und Peaches würde sich damit abfinden müssen.

Aber da war ja auch noch Kakarotts Weib. Mit einer eifersüchtigen Königin und dem Liebhaber irgendwo in der Verbannung hatte sie sicher keinen leichten Stand und ihre Anwesenheit machte Vegeta nur unnötige Probleme, da sie offiziell ja jetzt wieder ihm gehörte. Ihm fiel nur eines ein, nämlich die Frau zurück zu ihrem Heimatplaneten zu schicken. Kakarott hatte diese Idee mal angedeutet bevor er enttarnt worden war, damals hatten sie beide über Vegeta's bevorstehende „Heirat" gesprochen. 

Eigentlich war das keine so schlechte Idee. Er hatte den Planeten ja immerhin extra wegen dieser Frauen verschonen lassen. Zumindest das Problem Chichi würde sich damit erledigen. 

Als die Tür zum Thronsaal sich öffnete und Bulma den Raum unter den wachsamen Augen der Palastwache betrat, kam es ihm ganz recht. Er begrüßte sie mit einem Kopfnicken, aber sie sah noch wütend aus. „Kann ich mit dir reden, Vegeta?", fragte sie. 

Er nickte. Mit einer Handbewegung schickte er seine Leute aus dem Raum, und einmal mehr fragte er sich, wie weit es mit ihm gekommen war, dass er auf jedes Wort von ihr so reagierte. Es war fast als wäre sie seine Frau, mit fast ebensoviel Macht wie er selbst. In jedem Fall hatte sie Macht über ihn, musste er sich eingestehen. „Was willst du?", fragte er schroff. 

„Es geht um deine Zukünftige.", antwortete sie. Das letzte Wort hatte sie beinah widerwillig hervorgebracht. „Du hast ja gesehen dass sie etwas gegen mich hat. Was wirst du jetzt tun?" 

„Du bleibst hier. Peaches wird sich daran gewöhnen müssen." 

Ihre Augen funkelten böse. „Ich will aber nicht hier bleiben! Ich habe dir schon mal gesagt, nur die zweite Frau zu spielen das reicht mir nicht!!" 

„Und ich habe dir gesagt dass ich keine andere Wahl habe! Oder soll ich deinetwegen auf den Thron verzichten?", fragte er sie. „Ich müsste den Planeten verlassen!" 

„Das will ich nicht.", murmelte sie. „Aber ich kann nicht hier bleiben. Das ist mir zu schmerzhaft, immer nur die zweite zu sein. Bitte, Vegeta. Lass mich mit Chichi zur Erde zurückkehren!" 

„Nein! Du bleibst hier, und darüber gibt es keine Diskussion." Er wusste, dass es egoistisch war. Aber er war der Prinz, warum sollte er nicht egoistisch sein? Er wollte diese Frau besitzen und er würde nicht zulassen, dass sie ihn verließ. Sie gehörte ihm, ihm ganz allein. 

„Du egoistisches Arschloch!", schrie Bulma und stürmte zur Tür. „Wenn es sein muss dann baue ich mir mit meinen eigenen Händen ein Raumschiff zusammen! Hier bleibe ich jedenfalls nicht. Ich fliege zur Erde und wenn es das letzte ist, was ich tue!!!" Mit einem lauten Krachen flog die Tür ins Schloss. Vegeta seufzte. Jetzt musste er sich nicht nur mit Peaches herumstreiten, sondern auch noch eine wütende Bulma ertragen. 

Apropos Peaches… die Türen des Thronsaales flogen auf und eben jene betrat schwungvoll den Raum. „Vegeta.", sagte sie erfreut und stolzierte auf ihn zu. Vegeta seufzte innerlich. Diese Frau war der reinste Alptraum. Und mit dieser… Furie… sollte er den Rest seines Lebens verbringen? Selbstbewusst baute sie sich vor ihm auf. „Es freut mich, dass du dich entschlossen hast, deine Frauen freizulassen. Mir wäre es zwar lieber gewesen, aus ihnen noch etwas Profit zu machen, aber Hauptsache, sie kommen mir nicht mehr in die Quere. Und was ist mit der Menschenfrau? Schickst du sie auch weg?" 

„Nein. Sie bleibt hier.", er beobachtete ihre Reaktion ganz genau. Für einen Augenblick entglitten ihr die Gesichtszüge, dann hatte sie sich wieder unter Kontrolle. „Und bevor du etwas dazu sagst... ich bin hier der Prinz und ich entscheide. Wenn du es wagst, meine Entscheidungen in Frage zu stellen, wirst du es bereuen. Du bist meine zukünftige Frau, und ich werde tun was meine Pflicht ist. Aber wenn du versuchst mir Vorschriften zu machen oder mich zu hintergehen, dann werde ich nicht zögern, dich aus dem Weg zu räumen. Ich würde mich über so eine Gelegenheit sogar sehr freuen. Ist das klar?" 

„Du hast Recht, ich bin die zukünftige Königin! Und ich VERLANGE, meinen König für mich alleine zu haben!" 

Vegeta lachte. „Du hast hier gar nichts zu verlangen, Peaches. Was du willst interessiert mich einen feuchten Dreck." Er drehte sich um und machte Anstalten, sie einfach so stehen zulassen. 

Aber offensichtlich hatte er mit seinen Worten das Fass zum überlaufen gebracht. Peaches packte ihn an der Schulter, riss ihn herum und hieb ihm mit voller Wucht die Faust ins Gesicht. Der Prinz spürte den Schmerz kaum. Aus einem Reflex heraus riss er den Arm hoch und schlug ihr ebenfalls erbarmungslos ins Gesicht. Peaches knallte auf den Boden, Blut schoss aus ihrer Nase. Lächelnd schaute er auf sie herab. „Leg dich nicht mit mir an, Weib." Er wischte sich den dünnen Strom von Blut vom Kinn und wartete auf ihre Reaktion. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass sie ihn schlagen würde. Aber eigentlich passte es zu ihr. Er grinste. Unter anderen Umständen hätte diese Frau ihm sogar gefallen können. Aber nun gab es Bulma in seinem Leben, und so wie für sie würde er nie mehr für eine Saiyajin fühlen können. 

Peaches rappelte sich auf und spuckte ihm vor die Füße. Jedem anderen hätte er dafür den Kopf abgerissen, aber in diesem Fall war es nur ein Ausdruck ihrer Niederlage. Sie wagte es nicht, ihn noch mal anzugreifen. Und dieser Triumph schmeckte besser, wenn sie am Leben blieb. Mit hoch erhobenem Kopf stürmte Peaches aus dem Raum und Vegeta feierte seinen Sieg. 

~~~

Vollmond. Hellwach lag Vegeta in seinem riesigen Bett und starrte nach draußen. So ein beschissener Tag! Wie konnte es sein, dass ausgerechnet er, der Prinz der Saiyajin, in einer Vollmondnacht allein im Bett lag? Verdammt! 

Bulma sprach noch immer nicht mit ihm. Sein Stolz hatte ihn auch weiterhin davon abgehalten, den ersten Schritt zu tun. Aber sie konnte sich ihm nicht ewig verweigern, sie hatte keine Wahl! Er würde sie jedenfalls nicht gehen lassen, und hier im Palast hatte sie sonst niemanden. Chichi würde er schon bald zur Erde schicken, dann würde Bulma hier ganz allein sein und dann würde sie zu ihm zurück gekrochen kommen! 

Die Tür öffnete sich und Vegeta richtete sich auf. „Bulma?", fragte er leichtsinnigerweise und hätte sich am liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen, als er den ungebetenen Gast erkannte. „Peaches! Was tust du hier?!" 

Als er sah, dass sie fast nichts anhatte, erübrigte sich die Frage. Trotzdem schloss sie die Tür hinter sich und antwortete: „Ich wollte nur meinen Prinzen besuchen." 

„Verschwinde.", sagte er ungerührt. 

Natürlich ließ sie sich davon nicht abhalten und kam statt dessen zu ihm ans Bett. „Ihr seid an Vollmond allein, mein Prinz?", fragte sie. „Das ist meine Schuld, weil darauf bestanden habe, die Frauen fortzuschicken. Aber ich werde euch dafür entschädigen, keine Angst." Er schaute sie kühl an. Glaubte sie, ihn mit diesen geheuchelten Worten beeindrucken zu können? 

Sie setzte sich auf das Bett. Vegeta rührte sich nicht. Diese Frau war nicht sein Geschmack. Er sehnte sich nur nach dem sonderbaren Duft der Menschenfrau, danach, durch ihr blaues Haar zu streicheln, und....

„Denk nicht an sie, Vegeta.", raunte Peaches. „Keine Angst, ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du sie vergisst!" Sie kletterte auf das Bett schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Ihr beinah nackter Körper drückte sich an ihn, und er konnte nicht behaupten, dass sie ihm egal war. Es war Vollmond, und SO sehr hatte er sich nicht unter Kontrolle, dass er eine fast nackte Saiyajinfrau hätte abweisen können, wo die Alternative darin bestand, sich einsam und allein die ganze Nacht im Bett hin und her zu wälzen. 

Sie zerrte am Oberteil seines Kampfanzugs und zog es ihm dann über den Kopf. Danach drückte sie ihn nach hinten, bis er wieder auf dem Bett lag, und setzte sich rittlings auf ihn. Vegeta verhielt sich ruhig. Diesen Triumph wollte er ihr nicht überlassen. Sie hatte keine Kontrolle über ihn. Sie war eine Fremde, die man für ihn als Braut ausgesucht hatte, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Aber Peaches war sich ihres Sieges bereits sicher. Sie beugte sich runter, um mit geübten Fingern über seine nackte Brust zu streichen, dann mit ihren Lippen seinen Hals zu erkunden, bis sie schließlich versuchte, ihn zu küssen. 

Aber jetzt drehte Vegeta den Spieß um. Bevor sie es überhaupt richtig begriffen hatte, schob er sie von sich runter. Bevor sie sich aufrichten konnte, war er über ihr, seine Knie links und rechts von ihrem Körper, seine Arme hielten ihre fest. „Du kannst mich nicht manipulieren, Peaches.", raunte er. Aber eigentlich war es nicht die Wahrheit. Sie hatte ihn längst eingefangen in ihrem Netz. Es war Vollmond, und er konnte ihr nicht widerstehen. 

Er packte ihr Oberteil, ein Hauch von Nichts, und riss es ihr vom Körper. In ihren Augen las er, dass dies genau das war, was sie wollte. Natürlich. Ein Kind von ihm würde ihre Position nicht nur stärken sondern sie endgültig zur zukünftigen Königin machen. Aber warum auch nicht, früher oder später musste er sowieso einen Erben mit ihr zeugen. Wieso also nicht jetzt? 

Seine Hände erkundeten diesen fremden Körper und Peaches stöhnte leise unter seinen fordernden Berührungen. Ja, er wollte sie, hier und jetzt, alles andere war ihm völlig egal! Sie drängte sich ihm entgegen, spürte seine Erregung und endgültiger Triumph flammte in ihren Augen auf. Vegeta beugte sich runter, um ihren Hals zu küssen, und dann wurde er von seinen Instinkten überwältigt. Er bleckte die Zähne, bereit, sie zu beißen, denn sein Körper, seine Hormone, drängten ihn dazu. Sie war eine würdige Gefährtin, nicht wahr? Warum sollte er sich nicht an sie binden? Es war Vollmond. Und sie seine zukünftige Königin. 

Er öffnete den Mund, bereit, zuzubeißen, als plötzlich... _blaue Augen. _Er sah Bulma's blaue Augen vor sich, und hörte sie sagen: „Es reicht mir nicht, immer die zweite zu sein! Wenn du mit mir zusammen sein willst, musst du dich entscheiden!" 

„Scheiße!", zischte Vegeta und richtete sich auf. 

Peaches sah ihn überrascht an. „Was ist?", fragte sie. 

„Ich kann das nicht.", knurrte er und kletterte vom Bett. Ihm war ganz egal was sie jetzt denken musste. Diese Schlampe interessierte ihn nicht. 

„Warte!", rief sie und versuchte, ihn festzuhalten. Ungeduldig riss er sich los und verließ den Raum. 

~~~

Auch Bulma lag noch wach. Schon seit Tagen konnte sie nicht mehr schlafen. Nachts grübelte sie über wilde Pläne nach, sowohl Möglichkeiten, um den Planeten zu verlassen, als auch um Peaches auszubooten und wieder mit Vegeta zusammenzukommen. Nichts davon hätte auch nur eine kleine Chance gehabt, in die Tat umgesetzt zu werden, aber der Gedanke an Vegeta ließ sie einfach nicht los. Sie liebte ihn, das ließ sich nicht leugnen. Aber gerade deswegen musste sie weg von ihm, vom Palast, von diesem Planeten. Sie brauchte Abstand, und eine Chance, etwas Neues zu beginnen. Ihn dauernd zu sehen war zu schmerzhaft. 

Was sollte sie bloß tun? Sie stand auf, vorsichtig, um Chichi nebenan nicht zu wecken, und ging zum Fenster. Traurig schaute sie nach draußen. Wie schön war es gewesen, als er ihr die Stadt gezeigt hatte. Damals war auch Vollmond gewesen. Vollmond... war er sehr einsam heute Nacht? 

Vielleicht sollte sie doch zu ihm gehen. Sein Zimmer war nicht weit entfernt. Und sie wusste, dass auch er sich mit ihr versöhnen wollte, auch wenn er zu stolz dazu war. Es war eigentlich so einfach, sie musste nur zu ihm gehen, dann würde alles gut werden... nein, nicht alles. Peaches würde bleiben. 

Aber er würde sie wieder in die Arme nehmen und für eine Weile wäre ihre Welt wieder in Ordnung... Barfuss schlich sie zur Tür, doch dann zögerte sie. 

~~~

Vegeta stieß einen ziemlich fiesen, saiyanischen Fluch aus. Was war bloß los mit ihm? Diese Frau geisterte in seinem Kopf herum, und er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Trotz Vollmond beherrschte sie seine Gedanken, sie war alles, was er wollte. Er fluchte noch mal, als er merkte, wohin er instinktiv gegangen war. Er stand vor ihrer Tür. 

Vielleicht sollte er doch... 

Aber er war ein Prinz. Sein Vater hätte ihn wahrscheinlich für verrückt erklärt, hätte er gewusst dass er auch nur daran dachte, zu einer Frau gekrochen zu kommen, noch dazu zu einer Menschenfrau. Er seufzte leise. Er konnte es nicht. Er war einfach zu stolz. Er würde sich diese Blöße nicht geben, er konnte es einfach nicht. 

Zögernd legte er die flache Hand auf die Tür. 

~~~ 

Traurig lehnte Bulma sich gegen die Tür. Sie konnte es nicht. Es würde sie nur noch trauriger machen und den unaufhaltsam näher kommenden Abschied nur noch verschlimmern. Sie durfte ihn nicht wieder sehen. Sie musste ihn aus ihren Gedanken streichen. 

Und trotzdem wäre sie gern einfach durch diese Tür gegangen. Er hätte sie sicher mit offenen Armen empfangen. 

Aber sie tat es nicht. Langsam schlurfte sie zurück zum Bett und legte sich hin. Eine weitere schlaflose Nacht lag vor ihr. 

~~~

Stumm drehte Vegeta sich um. Vielleicht war es besser so. Schlafen würde er sowieso nicht mehr können. Er würde einfach eine nächtliche Trainungseinheit einlegen. Vielleicht würden ihre blauen Augen dann endlich aus seinem Kopf verschwinden. Wenigstens für ein paar Stunden. 

~~~

Zehn Tage nach Peaches' Ankunft hatte sich die Situation nicht wirklich verbessert. Bulma und Vegeta sprachen nicht mehr miteinander, er war zu stolz um den ersten Schritt zu tun, und sie würde ihm erst verzeihen, wenn er ein Zugeständnis machen würde. Unterdessen hatte Vegeta beschlossen, Chichi wirklich zur Erde zu schicken. Wie es so seine Art war, hatte er sie vorher natürlich nicht nach ihrer Meinung gefragt, aber als er es ihr gesagt hatte, hatte sie ihm nicht widersprochen. Eigentlich war sie sogar froh gewesen, dass er ihr die Entscheidung abgenommen hatte. 

Den tränenreichen Abschied von Bulma hatte Chichi bereits hinter sich gebracht. Sie waren hier auf Vegeta-sei bessere Freundinnen geworden als eine von ihnen es je gedacht hatte. Sie würde ihre Freundin so sehr vermissen. Deswegen hatte sie sich schon heute Morgen verabschiedet. Sie wollte keine lange Abschiedsszene mehr bei ihrem Abflug, sonst hätte sie es sich vielleicht anders überlegt. Und Bulma musste ja hier bleiben, Vegeta hatte es so befohlen. Er war so ein egoistisches Arschloch! 

Beim Abschied hatte Chichi zu Bulma gesagt: „Keine Angst, wenn ich nach Hause komme dann sage ich Yamchu und den anderen Bescheid. Dein Vater baut ein Raumschiff, und dann..." 

„Nein!", hatte Bulma sie unterbrochen. „Das will ich nicht. Sag meinen Eltern, dass es mir gut geht. Wenn ihr herkommt, dann geratet ihr alle in Gefahr. Ich werde selber zur Erde kommen, so oder so. Vielleicht erlaubt es Vegeta nach der Hochzeit ja doch noch." 

Chichi glaubte allerdings nicht daran. Aber Bulma hatte Recht. Keiner von der Erde war stark genug, gegen Vegeta anzukommen, geschweige denn gegen eine ganze Horde von Saiyajin. Alles was sie tun konnte war darauf hoffen, dass Bulma einen Weg fand, Vegeta zu entkommen. 

Nun stand sie zusammen mit Vegeta draußen auf der Startrampe für die Space Pods. Sie fühlte sich komisch. Einerseits fast ungeduldig, sie freute sich auf ihren Vater und ihre Heimat, aber andererseits auch traurig. Dieser Palast war fast so was wie ein zu Hause geworden, und sie wollte Bulma als beste Freundin nicht verlieren, und... und außerdem war da noch das Kapitel Kakarott. Die ganze Zeit über hatte sie gehofft, ihn doch noch wieder zu sehen. Dass er vielleicht doch noch gekommen wäre, um sie mitzunehmen. 

Die Tür des Space Pod öffnete sich zischend und Vegeta bedeutete ihr mit einer Armbewegung, sich hineinzusetzen. Chichi zögerte. Der Prinz hatte noch kein Wort zu ihr gesagt, außer einem schroffen „Es ist Zeit", als er sie abgeholt hatte. Bulmas Anblick hatte ihn vielleicht irritiert. Die zwei benahmen sich seltsam in der letzten Zeit, es war so als wollten sie sich versöhnen, aber keiner wagte es, den ersten Schritt zu machen. 

Sie schaute ihn an. „Also ist es wohl Zeit, was?", seufzte sie. „Bitte, versöhne dich wieder mit Bulma. Sie leidet unter dieser Sache genauso wie du." Er runzelte die Stirn, aber inzwischen wusste sie, dass er ein kluger Mann war und auch wenn er sich nach außen hin so gab als würde er niiiemals den Rat eines anderen annehmen, so hörte er doch genau zu. „Vegeta... so seltsam es klingen mag... ich bin froh, dass es uns auf diesen Planeten verschlagen hat. Ich war eine zeitlang wirklich glücklich mit Kakarott. Und du hast Bulma glücklich gemacht. Vielleicht kann ja wenigstens das wieder so werden wie früher." 

„Nicht wenn es nach mir geht.", sagte eine schneidende Stimme und eine weitere Person betrat die Rampe. Chichi's Gesicht verdüsterte sich, ebenso wie das des Prinzen. Peaches! Was wollte die denn hier? „Ich bin gekommen um mich davon zu überzeugen dass du auch wirklich verschwindest." Man sah ihr deutlich an dass sie noch mehr sagen wollte, aber irgendetwas schien sie zurückzuhalten. Vielleicht ihr Respekt vor Vegeta.

Der Prinz war über den Anblick seiner Braut ganz und gar nicht erfreut. „Du scheinst mich zu verfolgen.", zischte er ungehalten. 

„Und wenn?", fragte die Saiyajin. 

„Du nervst mich.", grollte er. Mit einem Blick auf Chichi sagte er: „Du kommst ja wohl auch ohne mich zurecht. Steig einfach ein, meine Leute machen den Rest. Lebwohl." Damit drehte er sich um und ging.

„Lebwohl!", rief Chichi ihm hinterher. Sie warf Peaches einen bösen Blick zu. Musste diese Tussi ihr auch noch den Abschied verderben? Sie drehte sich um und stieg in den Space Pod. Vorsichtig setzte sie sich und jemand fragte sie, ob sie bereit wäre. Sie nickte. 

Peaches kam näher an den Space Pod. Und als die Tür sich bereits schloss, beugte sie sich vor und flüsterte drei Worte auf Saiyago. Chichi erstarrte. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie wirklich begriff, was Peaches da eben gesagt hatte. Und dann war es zu spät. Die Tür verschloss sich und von innen ließ sie sich nicht mehr öffnen. „Wartet!!", brüllte Chichi und hämmerte gegen das Glas. „WARTET!" Die Saiyajin konnten sie nicht hören. 

Das Raumschiff begann zu zittern als es startete, und dann hob es sich sirrend in die Lüfte. Chichi schrie. Das durfte nicht sein, Peaches würde... das konnte sie nicht... zulassen... wieso... wurde alles so dunkel? Dann erinnerte sie sich daran, was Vegeta gesagt hatte. Das Raumschiff wurde mit Gas gefüllt, um sie in einen Ruhezustand zu bringen. So würde sie die Reise leichter überstehen. Oh nein! Gleich würde sie ohnmächtig werden. Wie hielt man dieses Ding bloß an?? 

Es gab nur eine Lösung und Chichi betete zu Gott dass sie noch die Kraft fand, es zu tun. Mit aller Macht fokussierte sie einen Gedanken und schickte dann einen Ruf aus, gerichtet an ihren Liebsten Kakarott. „Kakarott... unternimm was...", murmelte sie. Dann fielen ihr die Augen zu und sie verlor das Bewusstsein. 

~~~

Mit einem Schrei fuhr Kakarott hoch. Die Männer um ihn herum starrten ihn überrascht an. „Was ist, Kakarott?", fragte sein Bruder. 

„Es war Chichi! Sie hat mich gerufen. Ich muss sofort zum Palast! Es geht um Bulma...!" Er fuhr sich über die verschwitzte Stirn. „_Peaches wird sie töten!!!_" 

Nächstes Kapitel : Todesangst


	18. Todesangst

Kapitel 18: Todesangst

Vegeta konnte nicht schlafen, ständig wollte man was von ihm. Der ganze Palast war damit beschäftigt, die letzten Vorbereitungen zu treffen. Normalerweise wurde um diese Zeremonie nie viel Aufhebens gemacht, aber Peaches und er würden schon bald das Schicksal des Planeten bestimmen. Morgen würden ihn zehntausende von ihnen beobachten, jeden seiner Schritte mitverfolgen. Er durfte sich keine Fehler leisten. Das wusste Peaches und deswegen war sie sich sicher, dass sie ihn in der Hand hatte. 

Aber er hatte nicht vor, sich von dieser machtgeilen Frau besiegen zu lassen. Bis zur Hochzeit würde er noch gute Miene zum bösen Spiel machen, aber danach würde sie ihn kennen lernen. Er würde Bulma zu sich ins Bett holen und Peaches würde sich damit abfinden müssen, nach außen hin die Königin zu spielen und ihm irgendwann in weiter Zukunft einen Erben auf die Welt zu bringen. Er würde sie jedenfalls niemals lieben können. 

Unruhig wanderte er rüber zur Fensterfront und schaute nach draußen. Er sehnte sich nach seinem besten Freund Kakarott, der ihm sicher einen Rat gegeben hätte. Den er wahrscheinlich dann nicht befolgt hätte, aber er hätte sich trotzdem besser gefühlt, wenn er die Meinung Kakarotts gekannt hätte, auf die er immer viel Wert gelegt hatte. 

Es klopfte und Vegeta fuhr herum. Wehe, wenn das wieder diese intrigante... 

Die Tür wurde aufgeschoben und Bulma steckte ihren Kopf ins Zimmer. „Vegeta?", flüsterte sie. „Schläfst du schon?" 

„Seh ich so aus?", fragte er kühl. „Was willst du?" 

„Mit dir reden." 

Er seufzte innerlich. Er war diese ewigen Gespräche leid. Sie drehten sich sowieso immer im Kreis. „Mach es kurz, Bulma. Ich habe heute noch einen langen Tag vor mir." 

Sie wirkte unsicher. Das machte ihn nervös. In letzter Zeit schien sich ihre Laune von Tag zu Tag zu ändern. Vor kurzem hatte sie sich noch heftigst mit ihm gestritten und sich furchtlos mit ihm angelegt, dann hatte sie ihn angefleht und jetzt spielte sie das zerknirschte, unsichere Mädchen? War das ein Trick? Seit Peaches aufgetaucht war, war Bulma ihm seltsam fremd geworden... Irgendwie hatte sie sich verändert. 

Bulma starrte auf den Boden. „Ich bitte dich noch mal, schick mich bitte wie Chichi zur Erde, Vegeta.", sagte sie leise. 

„Komm schon. Nicht schon wieder diese Diskussion. Du bleibst hier, und ich werde meine Meinung nicht ändern!" 

Diesmal widersprach sie ihm nicht. Sie hatte irgendwas auf dem Herzen, das spürte er. „Vegeta, ich... ich muss dir etwas Wichtiges sagen. Ich glaube... ich..." Sie nestelte an ihrem Hemd. 

Er war nicht in der Stimmung für diese Spielchen. „Spuck's schon aus, Bulma." 

Ihre Hände ballten sich um den Stoff und dann schaute sie ihn an. Eigentlich hatte er erwartet, sie wäre wütend auf ihn, aber sie wirkte nur enttäuscht. „Es ist nichts, vergiss es.", murmelte sie und schob sich an ihm vorbei. 

„Warte!", rief er und packte sie beim Arm. „Du hast doch was, also sag es. Ich hab keine Zeit für Spielchen!" 

„Lass mich los!", schrie sie und riss sich los. „Ich war ein Idiot, noch mal zu dir zu kommen! Gute Nacht!" Sie stürmte nach draußen und mit einem Knall fiel die Tür ins Schloss. Vegeta seufzte. Genau das hatte er gebraucht, auch das noch. Bulma hatte ihm etwas sagen wollen und es interessierte ihn schon, was das wohl gewesen war. Aber er hatte nicht die Nerven, sich weiter darüber Gedanken zu machen. 

 ~~~

Im Schneidersitz saß Bulma auf ihrem Bett und schraubte an einem Scouter herum. Dieses Gerät hatte sie in der Aufregung der letzten Tage ergattert und seit dem versucht, es so zu modifizieren dass sie irgendwie Kontakt zur Erde aufnehmen konnte. Sie wusste, auf welchen Frequenzen die Capsule Corporation und damit auch ihr Vater mit ihrer Kommunikation arbeiteten. Aber das Problem war, dass dieses Gerät etwas anders funktionierte und sie hatte noch nicht so ganz durchschaut, wie. Es hatte jedenfalls eine riesige Reichweite, groß genug um die Erde zu erreichen. 

Sie würde das schon schaffen, ihren Vater benachrichtigen und ihm genaue Anweisungen für eine Rettungsaktion geben. Sie wollte nicht dass jemand nach Vegeta-sei kam und sich in Gefahr brachte. Ihr Vater musste ein unbemanntes Schiff schicken und das alles musste vom Timing her stimmen, damit niemand zu früh davon Wind bekam. Aber Bulma hatte das alles schon geplant. Sie würde von diesem verfluchten Planeten fliehen, und wenn es das letzte war, was sie tat! Keinen Tag länger als nötig wollte sie bei Vegeta bleiben, diesem egoistischen Kerl der ihre Gefühle mit Füßen trat. Auf einmal füllten sich ihre Augen mit Tränen. Selbst wenn das bedeutete, dass sie den Mann verlassen musste, den sie liebte. Und von dem sie vielleicht ein Kind erwartete, sie hatte nicht den Mut und die Nerven gehabt, es ihm zusagen. Sie war sich nicht sicher, aber es passte alles zusammen, sogar die morgendliche Übelkeit die man so oft in Filmen vorgeführt bekam. Beinah hätte sie es ihm gesagt, aber er hatte ihr nicht mal richtig zugehört. 

Es war sowieso eine dumme Idee gewesen, er durfte es nicht wissen. Sonst würde er sie erst recht nicht gehen lassen. Und wenn Peaches davon erführe... Nein, sie war hier auf Vegeta-sei in höchster Gefahr, sie und ihr Kind. Sie wischte die Tränen weg und arbeitete weiter am Scouter. 

Als sich irgendwann die Tür öffnete, hob sie erstaunt den Kopf und tief drinnen hoffte sie, dass es vielleicht doch Vegeta war, der sich mit ihr versöhnen wollte. Aber er war es nicht. Es war die Person, die Bulma am wenigsten in ihrer Nähe haben wollte – Peaches. Unauffällig legte sie die Decke über den Scouter und stand auf. „Was willst du hier?" 

Peaches ignorierte diese Frage einfach. Stattdessen zischte sie: „Oh, wie sehr habe ich mich auf diesen Augenblick gefreut!" 

„Was?", fragte Bulma überrascht. Sie hatte nicht die Zeit, weiter darüber nachzudenken. Peaches riss die Hand hoch und gleißendes Licht raste auf Bulma zu. Sie schrie, als sie etwas wie ein Stoß vor die Brust traf und sie haltlos nach hinten gegen die Wand geworfen wurde. Sie spürte einen stechenden Schmerz im Rücken als sie aufprallte, dann sank sie kraftlos zu Boden und langsam spürte sie ein grässliches Brennen, dort wo sie vom Energiestrahl getroffen worden war. Sie schaute an sich herab. Peaches hatte sie kaum verletzt, nur ihr Hemd hatte jetzt ein großes Loch und darunter, auf der Haut, bildeten sich ein paar kleine Brandblasen. Sie fingen an, richtig fies weh zu tun, aber sie hatte keine Zeit, wehleidig zu sein. Sie hob den Kopf und schaute Peaches an, die nun direkt vor ihr stand. „Was soll das?", keuchte sie. „Vegeta dreht dir den Hals um, wenn er davon erfährt!" 

„Das wird er aber nicht.", sagte Peaches siegessicher. Sie beugte sich runter, um Bulma hämisch anzuschauen. „Denn es wird ihm niemand davon erzählen. Am liebsten würde ich dich pulverisieren, aber ich will, dass alle deine Leiche sehen. Ich werde ein Exempel an dir statuieren. Ich werde dich töten!" 

Bulmas Herz pochte ihr bis zum Hals. Sie hörte das Blut in ihren Ohren rauschen. In den Augen der Frau sah sie, dass Peaches keine Scherze machte. Diese Furie würde sie eiskalt umbringen! Sie drohte, in Panik zu geraten, doch irgendwas in ihr drängte die Angst zurück. _Du musst kämpfen!_, befahl ihr eine kleine Stimme in ihrem Inneren. __

Sie wusste nicht, woher sie den Mut nahm. Mit aller Kraft die sie besaß rammte sie Peaches den Ellbogen ins Gesicht. Peaches fiel mit einem Schrei nach hinten, es war wohl mehr die Überraschung als der Schmerz. Trotzdem war es eine Chance. Bulma sprang auf und rannte so schnell ihre Füße sie tragen konnten zur Tür. Hinter sich hörte sich Peaches wütenden Schrei und das ließ sie noch mal schneller laufen. Sie knallte die Tür zu und direkt in Richtung von Vegetas Zimmer. 

Sie war schon ganz nah, die Türklinke war schon in Reichweite.... Aber bevor sie sie erreichen konnte wurde sie gepackt und herumgerissen. Sie wollte schreien, aber eine Hand legte sich wie ein Eisenring um ihren Hals und drückte zu. „Wenn du schreist, dann schneide ich dir die Zunge ab, du kleine Schlampe!", zischte Peaches. Bulma wurde schlecht. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie jetzt sterben würde. Immer enger zogen sich die Finger ihrer Erzfeindin um ihren Hals. 

Ihr Blick fiel auf einen kleinen Zierdolch, den Peaches an ihrem Gürtel trug. Mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung griff sie danach, riss ihn hoch und schlug ihn mit aller Kraft Peaches entgegen. Sie konnte nicht zielen, nicht nachdenken, es passierte einfach so. Peaches stieß einen schrillen Schrei aus und dann war Bulma frei. Sie hätte weglaufen müssen, doch sie war wie erstarrt. Peaches lag auf dem Boden und krümmte sich. Sie hatte keinen Brustpanzer getragen, wie es Vegeta meistens tat. Bulma musste sie wirklich verletzt haben. Peaches beruhigte sich etwas und schaute zu Bulma hoch. „Du Miststück, wenn ich dich in die Finger kriege, bist du tot!!" Sie hob ihre Hand, die sie auf ihren Bauch gepresst hatte, und Bulma sah, dass sie blutete.

Sie wollte zu Vegeta laufen, ihn um Hilfe bitten, aber Peaches versperrte ihr den Weg, und sie richtete sich bereits wieder auf. _Lauf!_, schrie eine Stimme in ihrem Inneren. _Lauf weg so schnell du kannst und verlasse so schnell wie möglich den Palast!! _ 

Bulma fuhr herum und rannte los. Fuchsteufelswild schrie Peaches hinter ihr her: „Du kannst mir nicht entkommen! Die Palastwachen wissen Bescheid! Du KANNST nicht entkommen!!!!" 

~~~

Peaches hatte sich gerade mühsam in die Höhe gestemmt, als hinter ihr die Tür aufging und Vegeta auf den Gang kam. „Was ist denn hier los?", grollte er, und Peaches war froh dass sie ihm den Rücken zugewandt hatte und er das Blut nicht sehen konnte. 

„Gar nichts!", sagte sie eilig. „Ich habe nur einen der Diener zurechtgewiesen." Sie drehte sich nicht zu ihm um sondern ließ ihn einfach so stehen. Sie musste dieses kleine Miststück finden, bevor diese Schlampe Vegeta warnen konnte. Sie schnappte sich den erstbesten den Palastdiener den sie finden konnte und zischte: „Findet die Menschenfrau und _bringt sie mir, verdammt noch mal!_" 

~~~

Zitternd kauerte Bulma in einem der Medi-Tanks, die sie im unteren Stock bei ihrer Flucht entdeckt hatte. Peaches hatte recht gehabt. Im Moment wimmelte es im Palast nur so von Wachen, zur Hochzeit wurden besondere Vorsichtsmaßnahmen getroffen, weil mit Anschlägen der Rebellen gerechnet wurde. Sie hatte keine Chance, zu entkommen! Alles was ihr übrigblieb war, hier zu warten und zu hoffen, dass man sie bis nach der Zeremonie nicht finden würde. Dann würde sie es noch mal versuchen, entweder aus dem Palast zu entkommen, oder Vegeta zu benachrichtigen. 

Aber so groß war der Palast nun auch wieder nicht. Wie hoch standen ihre Chancen, dass Peaches die Suche aufgab? Andererseits war es bald Zeit, die machtgierige Irre würde die Hochzeit sicher nicht aufschieben nur um Bulma zu finden. Wie hätte sie das auch Vegeta erklären sollen? Vegeta... er war Bulma's einzige Hoffnung. Aber er war für sie unerreichbar. Peaches hatte garantiert einen Posten vor sein Zimmer beordern lassen, sie war nicht dumm. 

Und Bulma hatte sie verletzt. Nichts war gefährlicher als eine verwundete Kreatur. Peaches würde sich dafür rächen, soviel war sicher. Bulma gefror bei dem Gedanken daran schier das Blut in den Adern. Ob sie es sich nun eingestehen wollte oder nicht – sie hatte Angst. 

Mit zittrigen Fingern griff sie in ihre Tasche und fand zum Glück ein Stück Papier und einen Stift. Rasch kritzelte sie etwas auf das Papier und steckte es sich dann wieder in die Tasche. Sie würde zumindest bis zum Ende kämpfen. Vielleicht gab es ja noch Hoffnung. 

~~~

Vegeta warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster, wo die Sonne langsam aufging. Er straffte seine Gestalt und presste die Lippen aufeinander. Jetzt begann es also. Die Feierlichkeiten würden bis Sonnenuntergang dauern. Er musste jetzt nach unten gehen, wo er sich zusammen mit Peaches dem Volk präsentieren würde. Es würden irgendwelche langweiligen Rituale folgen, sein Vater würde schließlich seinen Segen geben und dann würden die Saiyajin feiern bis zum Umfallen. Und er selbst würde dann endgültig ein Gefangener sein, für den Rest seines Lebens. 

Es gab für ihn jetzt kein Zurück mehr. 

Langsam ging er zur Tür, fertig gekleidet in das traditionelle Hochzeitsgewand. Darunter hatte er einen sicheren Brustpanzer angezogen, man konnte ja nie wissen. Vielleicht würden die Rebellen den Tag nutzen, um die Königsfamilie anzugreifen. 

Vegeta holte noch mal tief Luft, dann öffnete er die Tür und trat nach draußen. 

~~~

Peaches tobte. Diese erbärmlichen Versager schimpften sich Saiyajin? Sie hatten die Menschenfrau noch immer nicht gefunden. Mit ihren wütenden Schreien hatte sie sogar den König angelockt und erklärte ihm gerade ihre Lage. „Ich habe keine Zeit mehr, die Hochzeit fängt gleich an, und diese Frau treibt sich noch immer im Palast herum! Verflucht!" 

Dem König war die Menschenfrau schon immer ein Dorn im Auge gewesen. Deshalb waren ihm Peaches' Versuche, die andere auszustechen, ganz recht gekommen, und auch von ihrem Vorhaben, die verhasste Rivalin einfach umzubringen war er geradezu begeistert gewesen. Deshalb bot er ihr auch gleich seine Hilfe an. „Keine Sorge, Peaches. Alles wird nach Plan verlaufen. Wir gehen jetzt und bringen das Ritual hinter uns. Und meine Leute finden und töten die Menschenfrau. Bis zum Ende der Zeremonie wird alles erledigt sein." 

Nur schwer ließ die Saiyajin sich beruhigen. Sie hasste es, wenn die Dinge nicht so liefen, wie sie das wollte. Trotzdem sah sie ein, dass es leider keine andere Möglichkeit gab. Wenn sie die Frau noch vor der Hochzeit loswerden wollte, musste sie dem König zustimmen. Außerdem hatte sie gelernt, dass es sehr ungesund war, ein Angebot des Königs auszuschlagen. Also nickte sie und sagte: „In Ordnung. Aber lasst sie unversehrt. Ich will, dass jeder sieht, was mit denen passiert, die sich mir in den Weg stellen." 

Der König grinste zufrieden. Er nickte ihr wohlwollend zu und führte sie dann nach unten in den Palasthof, wo die Zeremonie stattfinden würde. 

~~~

Zeitgleich war Kakarott noch immer unterwegs. Er flog so schnell er konnte, durfte aber nicht zu viel Energie einsetzen, weil man ihn sonst entdeckt hätte. Er hatte eine böse Vorahnung. Hoffentlich kam er nicht zu spät. Die Sonne war bereits aufgegangen, die Hochzeit, von der man bis in die düsteren Gebiete der Verbannten gehört hatte, musste bereits begonnen haben. „Halt noch etwas länger durch, Bulma.", murmelte er und beschleunigte sein Tempo. 

Aber die Vorzeichen standen schlecht. 

~~~

Die Zeremonie hatte begonnen. Vegeta und Peaches standen einander gegenüber am Ende des riesigen Areals des Hofes und hörten sich mit stoischen Gesichtern die Worte des Königs an, der auf Saiyago von Ehre und der Pflicht eines Königs sprach. 

Der Platz war angefüllt mit Gästen, allesamt große Krieger und Mitglieder der Elite. Und weiter hinten standen auch Unterklassekrieger, und verfolgten die Zeremonie mit neugierigen Augen mit. Aber was die Gästeschar wirklich interessierte, waren die Feierlichkeiten, die nach dem Ritual folgen würden. 

Als Kakarott unweit vom Palast landete, war die Zeremonie ungefähr zur Hälfte vollendet. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. In den Palast zu gelangen brauchte er gar nicht erst zu versuchen, dazu wurde er an einem Tag wie diesem zu gut bewacht. Er musste Vegeta warnen, der würde Bulma schon zu Hilfe kommen. Hoffte Kakarott jedenfalls. 

Tapfer kämpfte er sich durch die Menge. Er hätte fliegen können, aber dann hätte man ihn sofort entdeckt und vielleicht festgenommen, bevor er Vegeta hätte warnen können. Erst jetzt begriff er langsam, was für ein Risiko er eingegangen war, als er hergekommen war. Aber es war ihm egal. Er zog sich seine Kapuze tiefer ins Gesicht und drängte sich rücksichtslos durch die Zuschauer. Er musste nur weit genug kommen, nah genug an Vegeta, um ihn zu warnen. 

Noch ein paar Meter und er wäre nah genug dran. Nur noch ein paar Meter... Die Menge wurde immer dichter, man wollte ihn nicht durchlassen. Vielleicht würde er doch fliegen müssen. 

Derweil schritt die Zeremonie weiter voran. Es war jetzt die Aufgabe der Braut, Vegetas Hand zu küssen, ein Symbol dafür, dass sie ihm treu dienen würde. Kakarott hätte am liebsten laut aufgelacht. Er kannte diese Frau, Peaches, bisher nur aus den Fetzen an Gedanken und Emotionen, die er über das telepathische Band zu Chichi empfangen hatte. Aber von dem was er mitbekommen hatte, wusste er genug, um Peaches nicht leiden zu können. Hoffentlich würde Vegeta diese abscheuliche Frau in den Wind schießen. 

_Endlich! _Kakarott war in Hörweite. Er verschwendete keine Zeit, insbesondere weil er merkte, dass ihn jemand entdeckt hatte und durch die Menge auf ihn zu geeilt kam. „VEJITAAA!!", brüllte er aus vollem Hals. Vegeta drehte überrascht den Kopf und ließ seinen Blick über die Menge schweifen. „Vejita!!", brüllte Kakarott noch mal und dann entdeckte Vegeta ihn. Er riss die Hand weg, die Peaches gerade hatte küssen wollen, und murmelte Kakarotts Namen. 

Er hatte ihn gesehen, jetzt würde alles gut werden! Kakarott wollte nach vorn stürmen, um ihn zu warnen, aber er wurde von jemand gepackt und festgehalten. „Loslassen!", schrie er und schlug wild um sich. „Vegeta ich muss...", schrie er und wurde jäh durch einen Faustschlag unterbrochen. 

„Halt deinen Mund, Sohn!", knurrte sein Vater. Kakarott erkannte erst jetzt, dass Bardock ihn entdeckt und aufgehalten hatte. 

„Vater!", rief er aufgebracht. Was war hier los, warum ließ sein eigener Vater ihn festhalten. Glaubte er wirklich, er habe einen Anschlag auf Vegeta vor?? „Vater, ich will ihm nichts tun, ich muss doch nur..." Er verstummte, als er den wissenden Ausdruck in den Augen seines Vaters sah und begriff, dass Bardock es wusste. 

Aber die Erkenntnis kam zu spät. „Verzeih mir, mein Sohn.", sagte der Hauptmann mit eisiger Stimme und Kakarott spürte noch, wie sein Vater Energie in seiner Hand sammelte. Dann schlug sein Vater ihm erbarmungslos die Faust in den Magen und ein unglaublicher Schmerz raste durch seinen Körper. Gleich darauf schlug die Dunkelheit über seinem Kopf zusammen und er verlor das Bewusstsein. 

~~~

Vegeta hatte den Tumult im Publikum bemerkt und dann hatte er die Stimme gehört. Diese altbekannte, lang vermisste Stimme hätte er unter tausenden wieder erkannt. Sein Kopf ruckte herum und er sah Kakarott. Zwei von Bardocks Männern hatten ihn gepackt, links und rechts, und hielten ihn fest. Auch der Hauptmann stand bei ihm und versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen. „Was zur Hölle...?", murmelte der Prinz und sein Vater verstummte. 

Was machte Kakarott denn hier? Nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde kam es Vegeta in den Sinn, dass es vielleicht ein Anschlag war, immerhin war Kakarott der Rebellenführer. _Nein, _verbesserte er sich in Gedanken. _Kakarott würde mir nie Schaden zufügen. _Vegeta hatte keine Zeit, sich zu fragen, warum er Kakarott noch immer sein uneingeschränktes Vertrauen schenkte. Es wusste einfach, dass Kakarott nicht gekommen war, um ihm zu schaden.

Aber was war es dann? Gerade war Vegeta im Begriff, für Ruhe zu sorgen und seinen alten Freund anzuhören, da schlug Hauptmann Bardock seinem Sohn mit aller Kraft die Faust in den Magen und Kakarott sackte leblos in sich zusammen. 

„Ruhe!", schrie Vegeta über den Tumult hinweg und es wurde still im Hof. „Hauptmann! Was hat das zu bedeuten?" 

Der Hauptmann rief: „Ich habe einen Verräter gefangen, mein Prinz. Ich vermute, er plante einen Anschlag. Deswegen musste ich ihn außer Gefecht setzen." 

Vegeta ballte die Hand zur Faust. _So ein verdammter Unsinn, Bardock! Hätte er mich oder den Palast angreifen wollen, dann hätte er uns aus dem Hinterhalt überfallen! Oder diese dumme Aktion wäre ein Ablenkungsmanöver gewesen und ich wäre jetzt längst tot! _Vegeta konnte es sich nicht leisten, die Zeremonie zu unterbrechen. Laut sagte er: „Verhaftet ihn. Aber tut ihm nichts. Ich werde ihn persönlich verhören, morgen." Er gab seinem Ausdruck alle Autorität die er besaß und fügte mit schneidender Stimme hinzu: „Haben wir uns verstanden, Hauptmann?" 

Bardock hatte verstanden, man konnte es in seinen Augen sehen. Kakarott würde nichts geschehen. Er verbeugte sich ansatzweise und dann schafften er und seine Männer den leblosen Körper seines Sohnes fort. 

Stumm wandte der Prinz sich seiner Braut zu. „Fahren wir fort." In seinem Inneren jedoch war er vorbei mit der Ruhe. Etwas stimmte hier nicht. Kakarott war sicher nicht gekommen als der Rebellenführer. Sondern als sein Freund. Aber wozu? Was hatte er Vegeta sagen wollen? Und was führte der Hauptmann im Schilde? Er hätte seinen Sohn nicht ohne Grund bewusstlos geschlagen. Das alles war ein Rätsel, und Vegeta hätte alles darum gegeben, es sofort lösen zu können. Aber dies war wichtiger. Was hätte Kakarott ihm sagen können, das nicht auch bis nach der Hochzeit hätte warten können? 

~~~

In tiefster Dunkelheit kam Kakarott wieder zu sich. Schlagartig erinnerte er sich daran, was geschehen war. Sein eigener Vater war ihm in den Rücken gefallen. Er hatte Vegeta nicht mehr warnen können! Er sprang auf und stieß sich den Kopf. Seine Zelle war eng. Es gab kein Licht hier drin. Zweifelsohne war die Zelle beständig gegen seine Kräfte. 

Trotzdem versuchte er es, schoss einen gewaltigen Ki-Ball auf eine der Wände ab. Der rechteckige Raum erstrahlte für einen Moment, doch die Wand hatte kaum einen Kratzer. Es würde Stunden dauern, um aus diesem Gefängnis zu entkommen. Viel zu lange. 

Bulma's Leben war in Gefahr und Vegeta ahnte nichts davon.

Mit bloßer Kraft schlug Kakarott seine Fäuste gegen die Wand und brüllte in die Dunkelheit hinein: „NEIIIN!!!!" Seine Schreie verhallten ungehört in den tiefen der Kerker des Palastes. 

Etwa eine halbe Stunde nach dem Zwischenfall hatte König Vegeta seine ermüdende Rede beendet, und es begann der Blutritus. Vegeta nahm das kleine Messer, das Peaches die letzten Tage bei sich getragen hatte, und ritzte sich die Haut an seinem Unterarm auf. Dann übergab er Peaches das Messer und sie tat es ihm gleich. Der König sprach noch ein paar Worte und dann jubelte das Volk. Es war vorbei. Vegeta war ein verheirateter Mann. 

Der Prinz wollte das Zeichen für den Beginn der Festlichkeiten geben, aber Peaches hatte noch etwas vor. Sie hob die Arme und rief laut: „Jetzt, wo wir Mann und Frau sind, Vegeta, möchte ich dir ein Geschenk zur Hochzeit machen!" Sie drehte den Kopf zur Seite und nickte. Zwei ihrer Diener verschwanden kurz im Palast und kamen wenige Augenblicke später mit einer großen Holzkiste zurück. 

Vegeta musste zweimal hinsehen, bevor er erkannte, was es war. Er schaute sich das „Geschenk" amüsiert an. „Du bringst mir einen Sarg?", fragte er. „Hoffentlich mit der Leiche eines Rebellen." 

„Nein!", antwortete Peaches. „Viel besser!" Der triumphierende Ausdruck beunruhigte den Prinzen mehr, als er es sich selbst eingestehen wollte. Sie machte eine Handbewegung und ihre Diener öffneten den Sarg. 

Vegeta erstarrte. 

Auf einmal war es auf dem ganzen Platz mucksmäuschenstill. Vegeta blieb fast das Herz stehen. Auf der Trage lag **_sie_**, reglos, tot. Eine Ewigkeit lang starrte Vegeta das Mädchen an. Er rührte sich nicht, aber sein Gesicht war kreidebleich geworden. 

Dann stand er auf. Taumelte zu ihr und fiel neben der Trage auf die Knie. „Bulma!", krächzte er. „Bulma...!" 

Nächstes Kapitel: Abschied

***  
Uuh das war ein langes Kapitel, oder? Ich hoffe auf gaanz viele Reviews, und auch gerne Kritik. Ich hab mich über einen Review mit etwas Kritik dass Goku und Chichi kein Eigenleben besäßen sehr gefreut, schade dass nicht dabei stand, von wem es war. Mehr davon! Nur so kann meine Geschichte besser werden!!


	19. Abschied

Kapitel 19: Abschied

„Bulma...", krächzte Vegeta und berührte vorsichtig ihre Stirn. Sie war kalt. Sie war tot, aber das hatte er schon vorher gewusst. Ihre Aura war erloschen, von ihr war keine Lebensenergie mehr zu spüren. Wie war sie gestorben? Bis auf einen blauen Fleck in ihrem Gesicht war sie unversehrt. Was...

Triumphierend rief Peaches: „Und? Gefällt dir mein Geschenk?" 

Vegeta fühlte einen seltsamen Geschmack in seinem Mund. Er wusste nicht, was er denken sollte. Peaches hatte die einzige Frau getötet, die ihm auf dieser Welt etwas bedeutete. Er stand langsam auf und schaute ihr in die Augen. Peaches wurde blass unter seinem Blick. Vielleicht ahnte sie, dass sie zu weit gegangen war. 

Er kam auf sie zu und sie wich einen Schritt zurück. Seine Hände zitterten vor Zorn. Ganz leise zischte er: „Dafür... werde ich dich in Stücke reißen!" 

Peaches riss die Augen auf. Sie wollte etwas sagen, aber dazu hatte sich keine Gelegenheit mehr. Seine Hand schnellte vor und durchschlug mit einem widerlichen Laut ihren Körper. Vegeta hörte sein eigenes Herz schlagen, roch das Blut. Es war totenstill auf dem Platz. Peaches röchelte. 

Seine Hand steckte noch immer in ihrem Bauch. Angewidert zog Vegeta sie mit einem Ruck heraus. Peaches taumelte. Aber bevor sie fallen konnte, packte der Prinz sie am Kragen und zog sie zu sich heran. Ihr Hände krallten sich in sein Hemd, ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen. Niemand wagte es, ihr zu helfen. Purer Hass loderte aus Vegeta's Augen. Ungläubig stammelte sie: „Ve-Vegeta..." Blut lief aus ihrem Mund.

Sie war schwer verwundet, aber sie hatte sogar noch die Kraft, sich aufrecht zu halten. Vegeta's Blick verdüsterte sich noch mehr. Vegeta musste all seine Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen, um ihr nicht auf der Stelle das Genick zu brechen. Aber stattdessen zischte er: „Du wirst diesen Tag auf ewig verfluchen, Peaches. Ich werde dich nicht töten, noch nicht. Aber wenn es soweit ist, dann wirst du dir wünschen, ich hätte es hier und heute getan." Er ließ sie los und stieß sie von sich, als er merkte, dass sich ihre Finger noch immer in sein Hemd gekrallt hatten. Sie fiel auf die Knie und nun erwachte sein Vater aus der Starre und eilte Peaches zu Hilfe. Sie würde nicht sterben. Wozu gab es die Medi-Tanks? Vegeta hätte auch ihren Brustkorb durchschlagen können. Nein, noch nicht. Noch nicht. 

Vegeta warf ihr einen verächtlichen Blick zu. Sie war für ihn nichts weiter gewesen als ein Stück Dreck. Aber nun wünschte er sich nur noch, sie zu töten. Aber nicht hier und jetzt. Er musste Kakarott finden und seine Gedanken wieder ordnen. Er ging zurück zu Bulma, zu dem, was sie einmal gewesen war. Er hob ihren Körper vorsichtig hoch und drehte sich um. Unter den entsetzten Augen des Volkes, verfolgt von ihren Blicken und denen von seinem Vater, trug er sie zurück in den Palast.  

~~~

Die Tür öffnete sich und Kakarott riss den Arm hoch um seine Augen zu schützen, als grelles Licht ihn blendete. Es dauerte einige Momente, bis sich seine Augen daran gewöhnten, und er die Gestalt in der Tür erkannte. „Vejita...", murmelte er.

Der Gesichtsausdruck des Prinzen war wie aus Stein. „Komm mit, Kakarott." 

Der junge Krieger wollte fragen, was passiert war, aber er sah in den Augen des Prinzen, dass er jetzt keine Antworten bekommen würde. Mühsam stand er auf, denn er spürte noch immer die Nachwirkungen des Faustschlags, und folgte Vegeta. Sein alter Freund führte ihn hinaus aus den Kerkern bis hinauf in sein Zimmer. Als er die Tür öffnete, fiel Kakarott's Blick sofort auf das Bett, wo eine reglose Gestalt lag.

„Bulma...", murmelte er und rannte zum Bett. Er konnte ihre Lebensenergie nicht spüren. Also war sie wirklich tot. Peaches hatte es geschafft. Er sank vor dem Bett auf die Knie. „Es tut mir leid, Vegeta." 

Der Prinz war zur Fensterfront rübergewandert und schaute scheinbar teilnahmslos nach draußen. Er war still. Gefasst. Kakarott hätte alles erwartet. Toben, Schreien, einen gewaltigen Wutausbruch, aber Vegeta tat nichts von alldem. Kakarott konnte es nicht mitansehen. „Vejita, sag doch was!", flehte er. 

„Du wolltest mich warnen, oder? Deswegen bist du gekommen." 

„Ja.", gab Kakarott niedergeschlagen zu. „Ich wusste es von Chichi. Aber ich habe es nicht geschafft, dich zu warnen. Mein Vater... ich verstehe nicht, warum er das getan hat. Warum hat er mich aufgehalten?" Er fand keine Antwort auf diese Frage. Aber offenbar hatte sein Vater sich für eine Seite und damit gegen seinen Sohn entschieden. Kakarott schaute Vegeta traurig an. „Hasst du mich jetzt?" 

„Nein.", antwortete Vegeta tonlos. „Ich fühle überhaupt nichts mehr." Das war fast noch schlimmer als wenn er anders geantwortet hätte. „Ich war ein Narr. Ich habe es nicht gemerkt, ich habe sie nicht beschützt. Sie muss Todesangst gehabt haben." 

Der junge Krieger wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er war sehr froh, dass er wenigstens in diesem Moment bei Vegeta sein konnte. Er war erleichtert, dass Vegeta nicht durchgedreht war. Zumindest hoffte er, dass es nicht passiert war. „Vejita." Der Prinz bewegte sich nicht. „Es... es tut mir so leid, Vegeta!", murmelte er, unfähig, sein Mitgefühl für den anderen irgendwie auszudrücken. „Ich weiß, dass sie dir viel bedeutet hat." 

Vegeta murmelte mit leeren Augen: „Sie hat mir mehr als nur viel bedeutet. Und deswegen ist sie jetzt tot! Es ist meine Schuld." Kakarott wollte widersprechen, aber Vegeta sagte tonlos: „Als sie von der Hochzeit erfuhr, bat sie mich darum, sie gehen zu lassen. Und ich habe es ihr nicht erlaubt. Ich habe sie wegen meinem Egoismus hier behalten, obwohl ich wusste, dass Peaches eine Gefahr für sie war! Ich bin Schuld!" Er strich über ihr Gesicht. „Ich bin Schuld dass die einzige Person, die ich... lieben könnte, jetzt tot ist." 

Kakarott ließ sich neben Vegeta auf das Bett sinken. „Was wirst du jetzt tun, Vegeta?", fragte er zögernd. Bulma war tot, und doch musste es irgendwie weitergehen. Da gab es immer noch Peaches, und ihren Anspruch auf ihren Platz an Vegetas Seite. 

Der Prinz antwortete: „Ich werde sie töten. Sie hat mir das einzige genommen, das mich glücklich gemacht hat." 

„Dann verlierst du alles." 

„Denkst du, das kümmert mich?", fragte Vegeta emotionslos. Nach einer kurzen Pause hauchte der Prinz: „Lass mich allein, Kakarott." 

„Nein. Ich denke nicht, dass du jetzt allein sein solltest.", sagte Kakarott ernst. Er hatte Vegeta noch niemals so gesehen. In dieser Verfassung war der Prinz womöglich zu allem fähig. Und Kakarott fühlte sich mit verantwortlich. 

Vegeta protestierte nicht mal. 

Traurig setzte Kakarott sich auf das Bett. Bulma sah fast aus, als würde sie nur schlafen. Aber so war es nun mal nicht. „Wir müssen sie beerdigen, Vegeta.", sagte er vorsichtig. 

Der Prinz reagierte wieder nicht. Nach einer kurzen Pause meinte er: „Ich werde sie zur Erde bringen. Sie wollte dorthin zurück. Dort werden wir sie begraben." 

Kakarott nickte. „Ich komme mit dir." Er nahm die eiskalte Hand des toten Mädchens. Bulma hatte sie zur Faust geballt, als sie gestorben war. Sie wirkte verkrampft. Vorsichtig faltete Kakarott ihre Finger auseinander. Etwas weißes fiel auf das Bett und erstaunt hob Kakarott es auf. „Vegeta...", sagte er überrascht. „Sie hatte etwas in ihrer Hand... sieh mal!" 

Vegeta nahm den Zettel in die Hand und entfaltete ihn. Seine Augen wurden groß, als er ihn sich ansah. „Kakarott, sieh dir das an! Das ist ja..." 

Er hielt seinem Freund den Zettel hin aber der schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist nicht Saiyago... ich kann es nicht lesen." 

Der Prinz murmelte aufgeregt: „Es ist japanisch, eine Erdensprache." Laut las er vor: „_Vegeta._

_Wenn du das liest, dann hat Peaches mich gefunden. Aber in meiner Heimat gab es sieben Dragonballs. Sie können mich wieder zum Leben erwecken. Frag Chichi. _

_Deine Bulma." _

„WAS?", entfuhr es Kakarott. „Dragonballs? Davon habe ich noch nie gehört..." 

„Ich auch nicht...", sagte Vegeta nachdenklich. „Sie hat mir davon nie erzählt. Aber egal... wenn es so was wirklich gibt, dann... dann müssen wir zur Erde! Wir müssen diese Dragonballs, was auch immer das sein mag, finden und..." Er verstummte, und machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht. „Chichi weiß offensichtlich, was diese Dragonballs sind. Wir müssen zuerst sie finden." Abrupt stand er auf. „Verlieren wir keine Zeit mehr, bevor mein Vater oder Peaches etwas merken. Wir brechen sofort auf." Er stockte und sah Kakarott an. „Ich meine... wenn du mitkommen willst." 

Sein bester Freund grinste. „Auf Vegeta-sei habe ich als Verräter sowieso keine Zukunft. Und Chichi ist auf der Erde. Ich komme gern mit. Aber ich werde wohl nicht mehr mit dir zurückkehren." 

Vegeta lächelte. „Das hatte ich befürchtet." Er hob Bulma vorsichtig auf seine Arme. „Komm. Lass uns gehen." 

~~~

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis das Raumschiff startklar war. Vegeta hatte alle aus dem Raum geschickt und die Einstellungen selbst vorgenommen. Diesmal würden sie nicht mit Space Pods fliegen, sondern einem der großen Raumschiffe. Kakarott musste seinen alten Freund dafür bewundern, dass er mit der Tsufurujin Technik so gut umgehen konnte. Neidlos musste er sich eingestehen, dass er selbst vielleicht ein wenig stärker, aber dafür nicht so intelligent wie Vegeta war. 

Der Prinz brauchte nur knapp zehn Minuten, bis alles bereit war. Das Raumschiff stand auf der Startrampe, die Koordinaten waren eingegeben und auch sonst war alles fertig. Er hatte seine wenigen Habseligkeiten gepackt, sie hatten in eine kleine Stofftasche gepasst. Nur ein paar Trainingsanzüge und andere Kleidung, die Rüstung mit dem Emblem der königlichen Familie, und andere Gebrauchsgegenstände, zusätzlich ein paar Kampfanzüge für Kakarott. Und ganz zum Schluss hatte er aus einem Versteck das Medaillon hervorgeholt und sich um den Hals gelegt. Es war sein einziger, wirklich persönlicher und unersetzbarer Besitz. Kakarott war der einzige, der die Geschichte kannte, der wusste, warum es so viel für den Prinzen bedeutete. Es war seltsam. Vegeta herrschte über einen ganzen Planeten, und doch besaß er nur so eine kleine, unscheinbare Sache die ihm wirklich wichtig war. 

Von der Rampe aus hatte man einen guten Blick auf die Hauptstadt von Vegeta-sei. Kakarott ging bis zum Rand und schaute nach unten. Er war eigentlich immer gern in dieser Stadt gewesen. Seine Kindheit hatte er im Palast verbracht, an der Seite von Vegeta, und es war eine sehr schöne Zeit gewesen. Warum kamen die Erinnerungen daran gerade jetzt in ihm hoch? Er begriff, dass dieser Ort ihm fehlen würde. Seit seiner Verbannung hatte er öfter eine seltsame Art von Sehnsucht gespürt, zum Palast zurückzukehren. Und nun würde er nicht nur diesen sondern sogar den Planeten verlassen. Er sah hoch zum Horizont, wo die rote Sonne von Vegeta-sei nun bald untergehen würde. 

Eine vertraute Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter. „Hast du dich verabschiedet?" 

Kakarott warf einen letzten Blick auf die Stadt, dann drehte er sich um und lächelte Vegeta traurig an. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich werde das alles vermissen." 

„Du kannst immer zurückkehren. Ab heute bin ich König, auch wenn ich die Zeremonie am Schluss abgebrochen habe.", sagte Vegeta. „Egal was mein Vater sagt, du wirst immer willkommen sein." 

„Danke. Aber ich werde trotzdem auf der Erde bleiben, bei Chichi." 

Der Prinz nickte. „Ich weiß. Komm jetzt." Gemeinsam gingen sie zurück zum Raumschiff. Vegeta sah sich nicht um. Bedeutete Vegeta-sei ihm nichts? Kakarott seufzte. Es war alles bereit, zum letzten Mal atmete er die Luft seiner Heimat ein. Er betrat die Schiffsrampe. Bulma war bereits im Inneren des Schiffes. 

Als Vegeta ihm folgen wollte, ertönte eine schneidende Stimme: „Was hast du vor?" 

Die beiden Krieger drehten sich um. Peaches hatte das Startfeld betreten. Kakarott wurde nervös. Warum hatte diese Frau so ein verdammt schlechtes Timing? Aber Vegeta blieb ganz ruhig. „Wir verlassen den Planeten. Sei froh, so bleibst du noch etwas länger am Leben." 

Peaches kam näher. Sie versuchte, wütend auszusehen, aber auf ihrem Gesicht erkannte man deutlich Respekt, wenn nicht sogar Angst vor Vegeta. Sie bewegte sich nur langsam, unter ihrem Panzer konnte man einen schlecht gemachten Verband erkennen. Offensichtlich hatte sie noch keine Zeit für eine vollständige Heilung im Medi-Tank gehabt. Was hatte Vegeta mit ihr gemacht? Nicht, dass sie es nicht verdient hätte, aber man durfte eine Saiyajin nicht unterschätzen. Wenn sie sich fürchteten, entwickelten sich manchmal unglaubliche Kräfte. „Du bist mein Mann, und du musst jetzt deinen Platz als König einnehmen, Vegeta! Du musst über Vegeta-sei herrschen! Wie kannst du jetzt den Planeten verlassen? Freezer hat sich angekündigt und du weißt, was das bedeutet." 

Vegeta zuckte unmerklich zusammen und Kakarott fing an, sich wirklich Sorgen zu machen. Das war gar nicht gut. Freezer war gefährlich, und niemand wusste das besser als der Prinz. Man musste sehr diplomatisch und vorsichtig mit ihm sein, und er durfte nie das Gefühl haben, die Saiyajin würden sich ihm entgegenstellen. Allein Vegeta hatte bisher die Aufgabe gemeistert, den Tyrannen zu beruhigen. Vielleicht würde er jetzt doch bleiben. Aber was würde dann aus Bulma? Und aus Chichi? 

Aber Vegeta ließ sich nichts anmerken. „Dann hast du ja gleich Gelegenheit, dich als zukünftige Königin auszuprobieren. Verhandle du mit Freezer." Ein fieses Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht, aber seine Augen blieben kalt. „Aber sei vorsichtig. Du weißt hoffentlich, dass Freezer dazu neigt, seine Gesprächspartner zu töten, wenn ihm die Antworten nicht gefallen." Damit drehte er sich um und setzte seinen Weg in das Raumschiff fort. 

Peaches preschte vor und packte ihn am Arm. „Das lasse ich nicht zu! Du wirst nicht gehen!!" 

Vegeta fackelte nicht lange, sondern stieß ihr kräftig den Ellbogen in die Rippen. Peaches keuchte, und bevor sie reagieren konnte, fuhr der Prinz herum und stieß ihr den anderen Arm ins Gesicht. Mit voller Wucht krachte sie auf den Boden. Vegeta sagte eisig: „Sei vorsichtig, Weib. Gib mir keinen Grund, dich zu töten. Ich war schon einmal kurz davor." 

Peaches richtete sich mühsam auf. Eine Hand hatte sie gegen ihren Bauch gepresst, dort wo er sie offensichtlich vorher verwundet hatte. Sie hatte Angst, das konnte man ihr deutlich ansehen. Aber sie war eine Saiyajin. Sie kannte keine Fluchtinstinkte. Ein Saiyajin tendierte immer dazu, anzugreifen, wenn er sich bedroht fühlte. Peaches sprang auf und griff Vegeta direkt an. Kakarott wich zurück. Er wusste, dass Vegeta nicht wollte, dass er sich einmischte. Peaches griff Vegeta mit aller Kraft an, doch er schien den Faustschlag, den sie ihm verpasste, nicht mal zu spüren. 

Sie schlug noch mal zu, doch er fing ihre Faust mit Leichtigkeit ab. „Willst du wirklich einen Kampf, Weib?", fragte er abfällig. Er packte ihre geballte Faust und drückte zu bis sie aufstöhnte. 

Trotzdem keuchte sie: „Ich lasse dich jetzt nicht gehen!" 

„Wie du willst.", knurrte er. Er ließ sie los, aber ehe sie einen Angriff ausführen konnte, drehte er sich um die eigene Achse, riss einen Fuß hoch und verpasste ihr einen krachenden Tritt. Peaches wurde von den Füßen gerissen und flog meterweit vom Schiff weg. Aber selbst nach ihrem Sturz rappelte sie sich wieder auf und fixierte Vegeta. Der Prinz funkelte sie wütend an. Er ballte beide Hände zu Fäusten und dann powerte er sein Ki hoch. Kakarott glaubte zuerst, dass der Prinz einen Angriff plante, aber dann begriff er, dass Vegeta etwas ganz anderes vorhatte. Er wollte Peaches endgültig auf ihren Platz verweisen. Auch sie begriff es und sprang auf ihn zu. Aber sie kam nicht einmal an ihn heran. Die gewaltige Energie, die sich immer weiter steigerte, hatte so etwas wie ein Schutzschild um ihn herum aufgebaut, Peaches wurde mit voller Wucht zurückgeworfen. 

„Vegeta, was soll das?", rief Kakarott. Es dröhnte in seinen Ohren. Die Energie stieg immer schneller an und Vegeta wollte einfach nicht aufhören. Kakarott konnte seine Kraft fast körperlich spüren. Peaches saß auf dem Boden. Noch war ihr Kampfgeist nicht gebrochen. 

Dann geschah etwas unheimliches mit Vegeta. Er schien sich zu verändern. Seine Augen... sie schimmerten plötzlich in einem blau-grünen Ton und sein Haar... es flackerte und für einen kurzen Augenblick war es Kakarott, als wäre es blond gewesen. Und seine Energie... es war unfassbar!!! 

Peaches' Augen waren weit aufgerissen und sie war kreidebleich geworden. Vegeta hatte gewonnen, er hatte ihr genug Respekt eingeflösst damit sie nicht noch einmal versuchen würde, ihn anzugreifen. „Vegeta!", schrie Kakarott. „Das reicht jetzt! Du zerstörst sonst noch das Schiff!" Tatsächlich schwankte das kleine Schiff bereits unter dem Ansturm der gewaltigen Energieströme, die Vegeta ausstrahlte. 

Und dann entspannte Vegeta sich. Sein Energiepegel fiel von einer Sekunde zur nächsten wieder auf ein normales Level und das Grün war aus seinen Augen verschwunden. Aber Kakarott war sich sicher, dass es da gewesen war. Aber was war es gewesen?? Er hatte es schon einmal gesehen. Damals, als... 

Vegeta reckte das Kinn in die Höhe. „Hast du jetzt begriffen, Weib? Gegen mich bist du nichts. Du hättest kaum die Kraft, mich zu verletzen." 

Peaches zitterte am ganzen Körper, vielleicht aus Furcht, aber wohl eher vor Wut. Vegeta nickte zufrieden. Gemeinsam mit Kakarott drehte er sich um und betrat das Schiff. Die Luke schloss sich und unter dem entsetzten Blick von Peaches hob das Schiff ab. Kakarott warf einen letzten Blick aus dem kleinen runden Fenster nach draußen, dann verschwand die Stadt und wich der Schwärze des Weltalls. 

~~~

„Wir werden knapp 7 Tage unterwegs sein.", sagte Vegeta nach einem fachmännischen Blick auf die Instrumente und kam zum Tisch. „Wir können uns leider nicht in künstlichen Ruhezustand versetzen lassen, das kann dieses Schiff nicht." 

„Macht nichts.", sagte Kakarott. „Ich will sowieso wach bleiben." Gemeinsam saßen sie an einem kleinen Tisch im Kontrollraum und bedienten sich an den Essensvorräten. Es war schon jetzt zu erahnen, dass die Vorräte nie 2 hungrige Saiyajin für ganze 7 Tage satt machen würden. Aber das kümmerte sie beide nicht wirklich. 

„Was machen wir solange?", erkundigte Vegeta sich. „Wir können hier drin ja nicht mal trainieren." 

„Vielleicht uns unterhalten?", schlug Kakarott vor und Vegeta musste über diese Vorstellung grinsen. Kakarott und Konversation, das war ein Widerspruch in sich. Andererseits – ein düsterer Ausdruck machte dem Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht Platz – hatte er Kakarott nicht so gut gekannt, wie er das gedacht hatte. Er hatte eine mächtige Position bei den Rebellen innegehabt, dafür brauchte es einiges an Intelligenz. Kakarott legte den Kopf schief. „Was ist? Hab ich was Falsches gesagt?!" 

„Nein. Sag mir, was du die letzten Wochen gemacht hast." 

Ein Schatten huschte über Kakarott's Gesicht. „Ich wusste, dass man mich irgendwann entdecken würde. Aber auf eine Verbannung war ich nicht vorbereitet. Ich dachte, ich würde als Märtyrer sterben. Dass du mir das Leben retten würdest, damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet." 

„Hätte ich dich lieber sterben lassen sollen?", spottete Vegeta, obwohl ihm gar nicht danach zumute war. Kakarotts Verrat war mehr als ein wunder Punkt in seinem Herzen. Es war wie eine tiefe Wunde, die nicht verheilt war, und auch vielleicht nie mehr heilen würde. 

„Nein.", antwortete Kakarott ernst. „Nie mehr die Gebiete unseres Volkes betreten zu dürfen war vielleicht die schlimmste Strafe, die du mir auferlegen konntest. Aber dadurch hast du wahrscheinlich auch Chichi's Leben gerettet und dafür bin ich dir dankbar." 

Vegeta legte das Essen beiseite. Er hatte keinen Hunger mehr. Und auch sein alter Freund hörte auf zu essen. Für einige Augenblicke war es totenstill im Raum. Dann sprach Vegeta die Frage aus, die ihn schon seit Wochen beschäftigte: „Warum, Kakarott? Warum hast du mich verraten? Warum hast du mich nicht einfach getötet?" 

Kakarott schwieg einen Moment lang, bevor er antwortete: „Ich wollte dir nichts tun. Wir sind Freunde, seit wir Kinder waren. Ich habe mich den Rebellen nicht angeschlossen um dir zu schaden, sondern nur, um Freezer zu besiegen." 

„Warum hast du nicht einfach mit mir darüber gesprochen?" 

„Und dann?", fragte Kakarott. „Du hättest mich doch bloß ausgelacht. Du hast mich nie ernst genommen. Wahrscheinlich hättest du meine Ideale mit einer Handbewegung abgetan. Und wenn nicht, wenn du dich entschieden hättest, uns zu unterstützen, dann wärst du in Gefahr geraten. Du warst damals noch zu jung um gegen deinen Vater anzukommen." 

„Ich hätte dir sagen können, wie stark Freezer wirklich ist!", widersprach Vegeta. „Vielleicht hättest du uns das erspart, wenn du gewusst hättest, dass er sich verwandeln und noch viel stärker werden kann!" 

„Das konnte ich ja nicht wissen! Du hast ja nie mit mir darüber geredet!" 

Vegeta seufzte. Er hätte wirklich früher mit Kakarott über Freezer reden sollen. „Wie bist du überhaupt dazu gekommen, die Rebellen anzuführen? Es gab sie doch schon, bevor wir beide geboren wurden." 

Kakarott zuckte die Schultern. „Meine Brüder hatten sich den Rebellen bereits angeschlossen. Als ich mit ihnen über Freezer gesprochen habe, haben sie mir davon erzählt. Aber erst nach der Sache mit Turani war ich bereit, mich ihnen anzuschließen." Vegeta zuckte unmerklich zusammen, als der Name fiel. Er umfasste das Medaillon um seinen Hals, doch als er merkte, dass Kakarott die Bewegung gesehen hatte, ließ er es sofort wieder los und schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, er wollte nicht an diese Sache erinnert werden. Kakarott fuhr fort: „Weil ich dein engster Vertrauter war, wurde ich für die Rebellen sehr wichtig. Natto war in einer sehr hohen Position, er half mir, mein Geheimnis zu wahren und ihnen trotzdem wertvolle Informationen zu liefern. Ich stieg sehr schnell auf." Vegeta presste die Lippen aufeinander. So lange war er betrogen worden, und hatte es nie gemerkt. „Als dann unser Anführer getötet wurde bei einem Angriff auf den Palast, wählten sie mich als sein Nachfolger. Sie glaubten, sich damit abgesichert zu haben, da sie wussten, was ich dir bedeute. Sie dachten, wenn du es herausfändest, würdest du uns vielleicht verschonen oder sogar dich uns anschließen." 

„Ich verstehe...", sagte Vegeta heiser. „Und sie hatten sogar Recht, nicht wahr? Anstatt dich foltern und verhören und hinrichten zu lassen, ließ ich dich frei." 

„Vegeta, du musst mir glauben, dass mir das nicht leicht gefallen ist. Ich habe immer versucht, dich zu schützen.", gestand Kakarott. „Ich habe einen großen Fehler gemacht, als ich ihnen von Bulma erzählt habe. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie ihr etwas tun. Aber Natto hat sie im Alleingang kidnappen lassen. Ich wusste nichts davon." 

„Also warst du es.", sagte Vegeta düster. „Durch dich wussten sie über Bulma Bescheid." 

Kakarott nickte. Dann schaute er Vegeta direkt in die Augen und sagte: „Vegeta, es tut mir alles so wahnsinnig leid. Bitte... verzeih mir." Er senkte den Kopf und wartete auf eine Antwort. Seine Entschuldigung war zweifellos ehrlich gewesen.

Aber es reichte einfach nicht. Er hatte das Vertrauen, das Vegeta in ihn gesetzt hatte, zerstört. Der Prinz stand auf. „Ich bin müde, Kakarott. Lass uns ein anderes Mal weiterreden." Damit ließ er seinen alten Freund am Tisch sitzen und verzog sich in sein kleines Zimmer. 

~~~

Die sieben Tage gingen größtenteils in unangenehmem Schweigen vorbei. Die Unterhaltung kurz nach dem Start hatte ihnen beiden genug wehgetan, für den Rest der Reise unterhielten sie sich höchsten noch über Belanglosigkeiten. Schmerzhaft war ihnen bewusst geworden, dass das gegenseitige Vertrauen zerstört war. 

Am siebten Tag fingen dann die Kontrollen an zu piepen und auf dem Bildschirm tauchte ein fremder Planet auf, von dem beide hofften, dass es die Erde war. „Halt dich irgendwo fest, Kakarott. Ich hab noch nie ein Schiff gelandet.", sagte Vegeta und das beruhigte Kakarott nicht unbedingt. 

Wenige Minuten darauf trat das Schiff in die Atmosphäre der Erde ein. Es wurde heiß im Schiff und sehr ungemütlich, da das kleine Schiff extrem durchgeschüttelt wurde. Kakarott wurde fast seekrank, während Vegeta wie ein Fels an den Kontrollen stand und versuchte, irgendwas zu retten. 

Dann hörte es plötzlich auf und Kakarott würde übel, als er spürte wie das Schiff im Sturzflug auf den Boden zu raste. „Scheiße!", schrie Vegeta. „Das wird eine üble Landung! Halt dich fest!" Er selbst rannte zum Medi-Tank, in den sie Bulmas Körper gelegt hatten, und powerte seine Energie hoch, um den Tank vor dem Aufprall zu schützen. 

Der Sturzflug dauerte höchstens eine halbe Minute, aber Kakarott kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Und dann krachte das Schiff auf den Boden und für einen Moment wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen. 

~~~

„Kakarott?" Er spürte einen stechenden Schmerz im Arm. Langsam öffnete er die Augen. Ihm war schwindlig. Noch mal hörte er die Stimme: „Kakarott! Wach auf!" Vorsichtig richtete er sich auf und schob Trümmer des Schiffs von sich runter. Vegeta kniete vor dem unversehrten Medi-Tank. Er hatte eine Platzwunde an der Stirn, schien aber sonst unverletzt zu sein. „Hilf mir mal!", befahl der Prinz und Kakarott richtete sich auf und half ihm, den Tank zu öffnen. Er konnte nur einen Arm benutzen, der andere schmerzte bei jeder Bewegung. Vorsichtig nahm Vegeta Bulma auf seinen Arm. 

Dann drehten sie sich um in die Richtung, wo einmal der Ausgang gewesen war. Das halbe Raumschiff war zerquetscht worden, sie hatten wirklich Glück gehabt. Trotzdem spottete Kakarott: „Landen ist nicht deine Stärke, was?" 

„Motz nicht, immerhin leben wir noch, oder?", brummte der Prinz. „Bring uns lieber hier raus." 

„Nichts lieber als das.", murmelte Kakarott, noch immer etwas benommen von der unsanften Landung. Er hob den Arm und pustete mit einem gezielten Ki-Strahl ein Loch in das Raumschiff. „Ich hoffe du weißt, dass du damit nicht zurückfliegen kannst." 

Vegeta gab als Antwort nur ein Knurren von sich und stiefelte zu dem Loch das Kakarott in die Hülle gebrannt hatte. Kakarott folgte ihm. Langsam schwand die Benommenheit, und wich einem vertrauten Gefühl in seinem Kopf. Er konnte sie wieder hören! Seit Chichi den Planeten verlassen hatte, hatte er den Kontakt zu ihr verloren. Doch jetzt war sie wieder in seinem Kopf, ganz leise noch, aber sie war am Leben. Dies musste wirklich die Erde sein. 

Vegeta schwebte aus dem Loch nach unten und als Kakarott nach draußen schaute, entdeckte er als erstes eine Handvoll seltsamer Gestalten, die ihn misstrauisch beäugten. Sie waren nicht alle Menschen, stellte er erstaunt fest. Langsam ließ er sich neben Vegeta zu Boden sinken. 

Ein kleiner Kerl mit Glatze stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und fragte: „Wer seid ihr? Und was wollt ihr hier?" 

Nächstes Kapitel: Die Dragonballs

***

So, damit sind wir hier bei FFnet genauso weit wie im ADB. Von jetzt an kann und werde ich mir eure Kritik so richtig zu Herzen nehmen. Also schreibt mir was euch fehlt/was nicht so gut ist/etc. Und danke für die vielen Reviews, weiter so! Wie lange es bis zum nächsten Kapitel dauert, weiß ich nicht. Hab eine leichte Schreibblockade....


	20. Die Dragonballs

Kapitel 20: Die Dragonballs

„Wer seid ihr? Und was habt ihr hier zu suchen?" 

Vegeta ignorierte die Frage des Glatzkopfs und setzte sich in Bewegung. Wer auch immer diese Kerle waren, sie waren nicht zufällig hier. Ihre Auren verrieten, dass sie stark waren, vermutlich die stärksten Wesen auf dem Planeten. Auch, weil sie sicher nicht alle Erdlinge waren. Der grüne Kerl war offensichtlich ein Namekianer. Er erinnerte sich dunkel daran, dass auch Radditz etwas von einem Namekianer in seinem Bericht erwähnt hatte. Hatte er nicht gesagt, er hätte den Namekianer getötet? Gab es noch mehr davon auf diesem Planeten? 

Aber er hatte weder die Zeit, noch die Geduld, sich mit diesen Plagegeistern abzugeben. Alles was er wollte, war es, Chichi und diese Dragonballs zu finden. Er bedachte diese Ansammlungen von Freaks mit einem eisigen Blick und sagte: „Geht mir aus dem Weg." 

„Vejita, vielleicht sollten wir...", fing Kakarott an, aber Vegeta schritt direkt auf den glatzköpfigen Knirps zu. Der schaute ihn finster an und weigerte sich, Platz zu machen. Vegeta fackelte nicht lange sondern stieß ihn mit seinem Saiyajin-Schwanz beiseite. Der Typ kullerte meterweit über den Boden, während die anderen auf einmal mit entsetzten Gesichtern zurückwichen. 

„Saiyajins!", stieß der Namekianer hervor. „Seid vorsichtig, es sind Saiyajin!" 

Vegeta nickte selbstzufrieden. Ihr Ruf war ihnen vorausgeeilt. Anscheinend hatten Radditz und seine Männer einen bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen. Hinter ihm sagte Kakarott beschwichtigend: „Wir sind nicht gekommen, um euch was zu tun. Wir sind auf der Suche nach einer jungen Frau... ihr Name ist Chichi." 

„Woher kennt ihr Chichi?", murmelte ein großer Kerl der ein drittes Auge auf der Stirn hatte. 

Bevor Kakarott antworten konnte, hatte ein anderer von ihnen, einer mit einer Narbe im Gesicht, den toten Körper in den Armen von Vegeta entdeckt. Er wurde kreidebleich. „Bulma...", stammelte er. „Was habt ihr Bulma angetan??" 

Vegeta begriff. Diese Kerle mussten Freunde von Bulma und Chichi sein. Das war gut, dann wussten sie sicher, wo Chichi steckte. „Wo ist Chichi?", fragte er, nicht gerade diplomatisch. „Ihr wisst es doch, oder?" 

„Du Mörder! Was hast du Bulma angetan!?", giftete der Kerl mit der Narbe. „Wir werden dir gar nichts sagen!" 

„Dann eben nicht!", knurrte Vegeta. „Ich kann dir auch jeden Knochen einzeln im Leib brechen, solange, bis du..."

„Vejita.", murmelte Kakarott und legte seine Hand auf die Schulter des Prinzen. „Lass mich das regeln, okay?" 

Ungeduldig schnaubte der Prinz, nickte dann aber. „Wie du meinst, Kakarott." 

***

Es dauerte etwa eine Viertelstunde, in der Kakarott alles so rasch wie möglich erklärte und Vegeta sich ungeduldig aber ruhig im Hintergrund hielt. Er war sich sicher, dass diese Verhandlung Zeitverschwendung war, aber irgendwann nickte der Typ mit der Narbe und sagte: „Na gut, wir vertrauen euch. Chichi hat uns ja von euch erzählt, aber als wir Bulma gesehen haben…" 

Kakarott warf Vegeta einen triumphierenden Blick zu und der Prinz verdrehte die Augen. Der kleine Glatzkopf streckte Kakarott sogar die Hand entgegen und sagte: „Hallo! Ich bin Kuririn..." 

Verwundert schaute Kakarott die Hand an bis dieser Kuririn ihn einfach bei der Hand packte und sie schüttelte. Vegeta hatte ganz vergessen wie unbedarft Kakarott eigentlich war. Er kannte die Gebräuche anderer Welten nicht. 

Aber dafür war auch keine Zeit. „Seid ihr jetzt endlich fertig?", blaffte Vegeta. „Oder wollt ihr noch lange unsere Zeit vertrödeln! Sagt mir endlich, wo Chichi ist und dann führt mich zu den Dragonballs." 

Der Namekianer verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Wir sind sowieso im Moment auf der Suche nach den Dragonballs. Uns fehlen noch drei. Was Chichi betrifft… das geht mich nichts an." 

„Was bist du dann noch hier, Namekianer?", giftete Vegeta. 

„Ich trau dir nicht, Saiyajin!", knurrte der Grünling. 

Vegeta wurde immer wütender. Wieso wagte dieser grüne Spinner es, so mit ihm zu reden? Er kam auf den Namekianer zu. „Ich bin Vegeta, Prinz der Saiyajin. Wie heißt du, du grünes Ungetüm?" 

„Piccolo. Und wenn du dich mit mir anlegen willst, das kannst du gern haben!" 

„Ach ja? Soll ich dir deine hässliche Visage polieren?" 

„Komm doch, wenn du…" 

„Ruhe!", schrie Kakarott und stellte sich zwischen sie beide. „Vegeta, deswegen sind wir nicht hergekommen! Suchen wir Chichi, und dann die Dragonballs." 

„Na fein. Dem Namekianer kann ich auch später noch das Maul stopfen.", knurrte Vegeta. Er verabscheute den grünen Kerl schon jetzt. Aber Kakarott hatte Recht. Dazu war auch später noch Zeit. 

Die Gruppe spaltete sich auf. Der kleine Glatzkopf brachte Kakarott zu Chichi. Der Typ mit der Narbe hatte versprochen, Bulma's Körper an einen sicheren Ort zu bringen. Und mit dem Rest machte Vegeta sich auf die Suche nach diesen ominösen Dragonballs. 

***

Aufgeregt flog Kakarott neben Kuririn her. Er wollte so gerne schneller fliegen, aber er wusste, dass der andere mit seiner Geschwindigkeit nicht hätte mithalten können. Je näher sie ihrem Ziel kamen, desto stärker spürte er Chichi. Aber etwas stimmte nicht. Ihr Ki fühlte sich merkwürdig schwach an. War sie etwa krank? Oder verletzt? Er begann, sich Sorgen zu machen. 

Irgendwann rief Kuririn: „Da unten ist es!" Sie überflogen gerade eine Stadt und Kuririn zeigte auf ein großes Haus am Rande. Sie landeten Seite an Seite im großen Garten des Anwesens und der kleine Erdling erklärte: „Das ist die Capsule Corporation. Eigentlich hat Bulma hier gewohnt aber wir brachten Chichi hierher, weil es ihr nicht gut ging. Bulmas Vater versucht, herauszufinden was mit ihr los ist." 

Kakarott antwortete nicht. Seine Stirn legte sich sorgenvoll in Falten. Konnte es ihre Verbindung sein, die Chichi geschwächt hatte? Aber warum ging es ihm dann gut? 

Er folgte dem Erdling ins Haus. Eine blonde Frau und ein Mann saßen in einem der Zimmer. „Kuririn!", rief der Mann. „Schön dich mal wieder hier zu sehen! Wen hast du uns da mitgebracht?" 

„Einen Freund von Chichi... denke ich.", antwortete Kuririn.

„Oh, der sieht aber gut aus!", flötete die blonde Frau und begutachtete Kakarott von allen Seiten. Normalerweise wäre ihm das ziemlich unangenehm gewesen aber im Moment hatte er nur einen Gedanken... 

„Kann ich Chichi sehen?" 

„Komm, ich bringe dich zu ihr." 

***

Er schob die Tür auf. Das Zimmer war sehr groß, aber spärlich eingerichtet. Es gab eigentlich nur das Bett, in dem Chichi lag. Er trat ein und kam zu ihr ans Bett. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen, kleine Schweißperlen standen auf ihrer Stirn. Sie hatte anscheinend Fieber. Es musste die Verbindung sein. Es war ein typisches Symptom wenn zwei getrennt waren. 

Kakarott nahm ihre Hand. Sie fühlte sich heiß an. „Chichi.", sagte er. „Chichi, ich bin hier." Erst glaubte er, sie würde ihn nicht hören, dann drückte sie ganz sacht seine Hand und öffnete ihre Augen. 

„Kakarott...?", flüsterte sie. „Ist das kein Traum?" 

„Nein. Ich bin jetzt da.", sagte er und küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Es tut mir leid, dass du wegen mir leiden musstest." 

Sie lächelte. „Ist schon gut. Ich fühle mich schon wieder viel besser. Ich dachte, ich würde dich nie mehr wieder sehen." 

***

Ungeduldig war Vegeta den anderen gefolgt auf der Suche nach einem Dragonball. Er wusste nicht, wie diese Dinger wohl aussahen und deshalb musste er sich dieser Gruppe wohl oder über anschließen. Und das war alles andere als einfach. Sie waren so schwach! In Zeitlupe schienen sie über den Himmel zu fliegen. Er hoffte sehr, dass sich diese mühsame Suche auch lohnen würde. Darüber, was er tun würde, wenn Bulma trotz allem nicht wieder belebt werden könnte, hatte er sich keine Gedanken gemacht. 

Es dauerte einen halben Tag, bis sie den ersten Dragonball fanden. Er lag tief unten in einem großen See und während die anderen noch gerätselt hatten, wie sie auf den Grund des Sees kommen sollten, war Vegeta ungeduldig wie er war einfach hineingesprungen und hatte nach etwas Ungewöhnlichem gesucht. Zuerst hatte er die schlichte, orangefarbene Kugel einfach übersehen. Aber als der Grünling ihm beschrieben hatte, wie der Dragonball aussehen musste, hatte er sie an die Oberfläche geholt. Dieses unscheinbare Ding sollte in der Lage sein, Bulma zu retten? 

Vegeta wollte nach dem Fund noch weitersuchen, aber die anderen waren müde und notgedrungen musste er ihnen zu ihrer Behausung folgen. Diese war ein großes Gebäude auf dem „Capsule Corporation" stand. Er glaubte sich zu erinnern, dass Bulma manchmal davon geredet hatte. Dort trafen sie auch wieder mit Kakarott zusammen, der natürlich Chichi im Schlepptau hatte. Sie sah blass aus, offensichtlich war ihr die Verbindung nicht so gut bekommen. Aber jetzt wo Kakarott auf der Erde war, würde sie sich schnell erholen. 

Kakarott hatte ihr erzählt, was mit Bulma passiert war und dass sie deshalb die Dragonballs brauchten. Chichi war davon überzeugt, dass diese Dragonballs Bulma wieder beleben würden. Vegeta konnte diesen Optimismus nicht teilen. Und Chichi erzählte ihnen, was inzwischen auf der Erde passiert war. Denn anscheinend waren die Dragonballs von den Saiyajin zerstört worden. Ein paar von diesen Figuren waren also zum Planeten Namek geflogen um die dortigen Dragonballs zu nutzen und diesen grünen Typ, der irgendwie mit den Dragonballs in Verbindung stand, wiederzubeleben. Vegeta begriff die Zusammenhänge nicht wirklich, aber es war ihm auch egal. Hauptsache war, dass Bulma wieder zum Leben erweckt wurde. Und insgeheim merkte er sich den Namen dieses Planeten... Namek. Dort gab es also auch diese mächtigen Dragonballs. Vielleicht würde er sie eines Tages noch gebrauchen können... 

Jeder von ihnen bekam ein Zimmer in dem riesigen Anwesen und Vegeta war froh darüber, dass seines nicht mal in der Nähe von dem von Kakarott und Chichi lag. Er konnte sich denken, wie die beiden ihr Wiedersehen feiern würden und das mitzuerleben darauf war er wirklich nicht scharf. Seine Gedanken kreisten um Bulma. Aber auch um seinen Heimatplaneten. Was geschah dort wohl gerade? Was würde passieren, wenn Freezer davon Wind bekam, dass er zur Erde geflogen war? 

***

Es dauerte zwei Tage, um die restlichen Dragonballs zu finden. Vegeta bewies sehr viel Geduld in diesen zwei Tagen, auch mit Kakarott, der nur noch Augen für Chichi hatte und nie wirklich bei der Sache war. 

Dann war es endlich soweit. Die sieben Dragonballs lagen im Garten der Capsule Corporation. Alle hatten sich um sie versammelt. Bulmas Körper lag in einer Art Medi-Tank neben den Dragonballs. Vegeta war neugierig, was jetzt passieren würde. Die sieben Dragonballs waren doch nur sieben unscheinbare Kugeln. Was sollten diese Dinger für Zauberkräfte haben? 

Kuririn hob seine Hände über die Dragonballs und sagte: „Shenlong, erwache!" 

Shenlong? Hä? Wer war das denn schon wieder? Zuerst leuchteten die Dragonballs. Dann riss Vegeta alarmiert den Kopf hoch, als er sah dass sich der Himmel verdunkelte. „Was passiert jetzt?", entfuhr es ihm. Er traute diesen Erdlingen noch immer nicht. 

Und dann erhob sich etwas gigantisches aus den Dragonballs in den Himmel. Zuerst sah es aus wie eine gewaltige Schlange, dann erkannte er es. Ein Drache. Und Kuririn sagte: „Shenlong, wir wünschen uns dass du Bulma wieder zum Leben erweckst!" 

Vegetas Hände zitterten. Was würde jetzt passieren? Er schaute auf den Medi-Tank, dessen Deckel der Typ mit der Narbe geöffnet hatte. Jetzt würde sich zeigen, ob die Dragonballs diese Macht besaßen. 

Und dann schlug Bulma langsam ihre Augen auf. 

Der Prinz traute seinen Augen nicht. Es war wie ein Wunder. Sie war am Leben! Er wollte zu ihr gehen, sie umarmen, ihr sagen, dass er sie liebte, aber... Er kam nicht dazu. Sie setzte sich auf und schaute sich entgeistert um. Ihre Freunde umringten sie, und Chichi fiel ihr um den Hals. 

„Chichi? Kuririn? Yamchu?? Aber... was macht ihr denn alle hier??" Aber sie fand sich schnell damit ab und umarmte alle lachend. Vegeta stand daneben, auf seinem Gesicht war keine Regung ablesbar. Eigentlich hätte er sich freuen müssen, aber als er sie sah, lachend mit ihren Freunden, gesund und munter, da änderte sich etwas an seinen Gefühlen. Er war noch immer zutiefst erleichtert darüber, dass sie am Leben war. Aber er begriff auch, dass sie hierher gehörte. Sie hatte nie nach Vegeta-sei gehört. Hier war ihre Familie. Er hatte sich nie Gedanken gemacht, was mit ihnen beiden passieren würde sobald sie wieder zum Leben erweckt worden war. 

Ein verbitterter Zug erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Er hatte sich Illusionen gemacht. Sie war jetzt wieder am Leben, aber das änderte gar nichts. Auch wenn er sehr froh war, dass sie noch lebte, konnte er diesen Gedanken nicht ertragen. Die Illusion war geplatzt wie eine Seifenblase und die wirkliche Welt hatte ihn wieder. Vegeta drehte sich um und ging. 

Bulma merkte es zu spät. „Vegeta!", schrie sie, doch er hob bereits vom Boden ab und verschwand hinauf in den blauen Himmel. „Was... was hat er denn?", fragte sie verwirrt.

„Er ist nur durcheinander.", sagte Kakarott. 

Verunsichert schaute sie ihm nach. „Vegeta..." 

Nächstes Kapitel: Tag der Abrechnung


	21. Tag der Abrechnung

Kapitel 21: Tag der Abrechnung

Der Prinz hatte sich einen besonders schönen Ort ausgesucht, um nachzudenken. Allerdings schenkte er dem keinerlei Beachtung. Er hatte nie gelernt, schöne Dinge zu bewundern. Er war hier einfach gelandet, weil die Gegend einsam war. Er saß auf dem Geländer einer Brücke, unter seinen Füßen rauschte ein nacht-schwarzer Fluss hinweg. Es war dunkel, schon seit Stunden, deswegen war schon lange niemand mehr vorbei gekommen. Er hatte sich bisher zusammengerissen und keinem Menschen auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt. Wegen Bulma. Er wollte ihr nicht noch mehr wehtun.

Denn eines hatte er begriffen: er konnte nicht hier bleiben. Er passte nicht auf diesen ‚schönen' Planeten mit seinen schwachen Bewohnern. Er würde sich ein Leben lang verstecken müssen, oder er würde irgendwann gezwungen sein, Menschen zu töten. So wie die Dinge lagen, hatte die Verbindung zwischen ihm und Bulma keine Chance. Anders als Kakarott hatte er kein reines Herz. Er würde sich nie mit den Menschen vertragen. Das wollte er auch gar nicht. Für Bulma hätte er es vielleicht sogar versucht. Aber als er sie zusammen mit den anderen gesehen hatte, hatte er endgültig begriffen, dass er fehl am Platze war.

„Verzeih mir, Bulma.", sagte er in die Nacht hinein, den Kopf nach unten geneigt, den Blick ins schwarze Wasser. „Ich werde zurück nach Hause fliegen." 

***

Unruhig lief Bulma zum Fenster und schob die Vorhänge beiseite. Aber wie schon hundertmal vorher, zeigte der Blick nach draußen ihr nur die Dunkelheit der Nacht. Von Vegeta immer noch keine Spur. „Du solltest schlafen gehen, Bulma.", sagte Chichi vorsichtig. 

„Wo bleibt er nur?", fragte sie sorgenvoll. „Was, wenn er schon auf dem Weg nach Vegeta-sei ist?" 

„Wie denn? Das Schiff ist doch noch hier!", beschwichtigte Chichi. 

Bulma ließ den Vorhang los und drehte sich um. „Genau deswegen habe ich Angst. Ich fürchte, wenn ich mich hinlege, kommt er um das Schiff zu holen und morgen wenn ich aufwache, ist er weg." 

„Du kennst ihn inzwischen wirklich gut.", sagte Kakarott. Bulma und Chichi schauten ihn überrascht an. Eigentlich waren er und Chichi schon schlafen gegangen, aber als sie Bulma gehört hatte, war Chichi aufgestanden, um ihr beizustehen. Jetzt stand auch noch Kakarott mit zerzaustem Haar und nur in Shorts, die er von Yamchu ‚geliehen' hatte, in der Tür. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wirkte ungewöhnlich ernst. „So ein Abgang würde zu ihm passen.", sagte der Saiyajin und setzte sich auf die Couch. „Aber wir können sowieso nichts tun. Wir können nur abwarten. Denn wenn er weg will, kann ihn keiner von uns aufhalten." 

Bulma seufzte leise. „Wenn er mir das wirklich antut..." Wieder ging sie zum Fenster und schaute nach draußen. „Vegeta, wo bist du...?", murmelte sie. Dann erregte etwas am Himmel ihre Aufmerksamkeit und sie fragte erstaunt: „Was ist das denn??" 

***

Noch immer einsam in der Dunkelheit, zuckte Vegeta plötzlich zusammen und krümmte sich. Was war das für ein merkwürdiges Gefühl? Sein Herz zog sich beklemmend zusammen und erst dann drang die Erkenntnis an sein Bewusstsein, dass er eine neue Präsenz fühlte. Er hob den Kopf und sah, wie sich ein Objekt über den Himmel bewegte und dabei einen Lichtstreifen hinter sich her zog. Ein Raumschiff. 

Seine Stirn legte sich in Falten und er atmete tief ein. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Er musste Kakarott verständigen, wenn der es nicht auch bereits gespürt hatte. 

Er sprang vom Geländer und flog los, zurück zur Capsule Corporation. Sein Flug dauerte nur wenige Augenblicke, und doch stand Kakarott bereits draußen im Garten, als er ankam. Und zwar zusammen mit den beiden Frauen. Er kam leichtfüßig auf dem Boden auf und Kakarott begrüßte ihn mit einem ernsten: „Hast du es auch gesehen?" 

Er nickte. „Ich kann ihn sogar fühlen. Ich verstehe nicht, was er hier will." 

„Vegeta!", rief Bulma, noch ehe Kakarott antworten konnte. Sie kam auf ihn zu gestürmt und fiel ihm um den Hals. Er ließ es sich reglos gefallen und schob sie nach ein paar Sekunden von sich. „Vegeta, wo warst du?", fragte sie. Als sie sein ernstes Gesicht sah, wurde sie ruhig und fragte besorgt: „Was ist los? Du siehst so ernst aus." 

„Ein Raumschiff landet in diesen Minuten auf der Erde.", erklärte er. „Es kommt von Vegeta-sei. Du und Chichi, ihr solltet euch in Sicherheit bringen." 

„Warum? Ist das Peaches?" 

„Nein." Vegeta drehte seinen Kopf in eine Richtung und dann gleißte helles Licht am Horizont, als das Schiff landete. „Viel schlimmer. Es ist Freezer." 

***

Vegeta und Kakarott mussten nicht lange suchen, um das Raumschiff zu finden. Freezer hatte sich zum Glück keine Stadt ausgesucht, um zu landen. Es war eine relativ verlassene Gegend, vereinzelt standen Häuser, aber größtenteils bestand sie nur aus großen Wiesen und kleinen Wäldchen. Der Prinz und Kakarott landeten etwa zehn Meter vom Raumschiff entfernt und starrten erwartungsvoll auf die Luke, die sich in diesem Moment öffnete. 

„Vegeta. Lange nicht gesehen, was?", sagte die fiese Stimme, die dem Prinzen augenblicklich einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. 

„Freezer.", knurrte er. Dann besann er sich und deutete widerwillig eine Verbeugung an. „Lord Freezer. Was führt euch hierher?" 

„Eine Stimme hat mir gesteckt warum du plötzlich ohne einen Auftrag den Planeten verlassen und dein Volk allein gelassen hast.", sagte Freezer und trat zur Seite. Hinter ihm tauchte noch jemand auf. Vegeta hatte es bereits geahnt.

„Peaches.", sagte er wütend. „Warum hast du Freezer da mit hineingezogen?" 

Sie grinste böse. „Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, Vegeta. Ich dachte, vielleicht steckst du in Schwierigkeiten. Also habe ich Lord Freezer Bescheid gesagt." 

Vegeta ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Dieses verlogene Miststück.", zischte er. Dann wandte er sich wieder Freezer zu, in einem Versuch, zu retten was noch zu retten war. „Lord Freezer. Ich hatte hier einige persönliche Dinge zu erledigen, die weder euch noch meine... Frau... betreffen. Es tut mir leid, dass ihr wegen ihr diese lange Reise angetreten habt. Wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt komme ich mit und wir kehren nach Vegeta-sei zurück." 

„Oh, nicht so eilig.", sagte Freezer. „Ich frage mich, was auf diesem Planeten voller Schwächlinge so interessant sein könnte, dass du dich über meine Befehle hinweg setzt." 

Bevor er antworten konnte, landeten weitere Personen rund um das Raumschiff. Der Namekianer, der kleine Glatzkopf, und der Typ mit der Narbe, der unglückseligerweise Bulma und Chichi bei sich hatte. Peaches wurde bei dem Anblick leichenblass. „Aber das... das ist nicht möglich!", keuchte sie. „Wie kann das sein? Ich hatte sie getötet! Wie... Es stimmt also doch! Diese Dragonballs gibt es wirklich!" 

„Was?", rief Bulma. 

„Woher weiß sie von den Dragonballs?", knurrte Vegeta. Er presste die Lippen aufeinander, als er die Konsequenzen dieser Erkenntnis begriff. Wenn Freezer die Dragonballs in seine Hände bekäme, dann wäre er endgültig unbesiegbar. Und Vegetas Rachepläne würden sich in Luft auflösen. 

Freezer setzte sich in Bewegung und schritt von der Luke runter, auf Vegeta zu. Direkt vor ihm blieb er stehen und funkelte ihn an. „Es gibt auf diesem Planeten etwas, das so mächtig ist, Tote wieder zum Leben zu erwecken? Und du hältst es nicht für nötig, mich darüber zu informieren?" Vegeta hatte keine Antwort. Aber Freezer hatte wohl auch keine erwartet. Seine Faust zischte vor und traf den Prinzen mitten ins Gesicht. Vegeta flog meterweit nach hinten und landete im Gras. 

„Vegeta!", kreischte Bulma und auch Kakarott rief seinen Namen und kam zu ihm gerannt. 

Er richtete sich auf und wischte sich über das Gesicht. Blut klebte an seinem Handschuh. „Dieser verdammte Bastard.", zischte er. Kakarott kniete neben ihm. „Wie lange soll ich mir das noch gefallen lassen?" 

„Vegeta, bist du verletzt?", fragte Kakarott geschockt. Er war Freezer schon öfter begegnet, aber Vegeta hatte immer vermieden, ihn derartige Szenen sehen zu lassen. Er hatte nie gewollt, dass Kakarott ihn so sah. Oder Bulma. 

„Nur mein Stolz.", sagte er leise und stand wieder auf. Da sie außer Hörweite waren, nutzte er die Gelegenheit. „Hör mir zu, Kakarott. Vielleicht lässt sich ein Kampf nicht vermeiden. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass er die Dragonballs in die Finger kriegt. Wenn es soweit kommt, dann will ich, dass du die Frauen weit weg in Sicherheit bringst. Hast du mich verstanden?" 

Kakarott sah erst aus, als wollte er widersprechen, aber dann nickte er und antwortete: „Ja, Vegeta." 

Gemeinsam kamen sie zurück zu Freezer und Vegeta beugte widerwillig den Kopf. Es war unendlich demütigend, dass Bulma dies mit ansehen musste. Aber er tat es auch für sie. Wenn er einen Kampf anfing und ihn verlor, würde die Erde zerstört werden. „Es tut mir leid, Lord Freezer. Ich hätte euch davon berichten sollen." 

„Allerdings. Ich möchte mir diese wundersamen Dragonballs mal ansehen. Zeig sie mir." 

„Das kann ich nicht." 

Der Tyrann zuckte die Schultern. „Na schön. Dann frage ich die Frau, die eigentlich hätte tot sein sollen. Sie wird mich hinführen." 

„Die Dragonballs sind nutzlos!", rief Vegeta. „Wir haben einen Wunsch geäußert, nun sind sie ein halbes Jahr lang unbrauchbar." 

„Dann holen wir sie und ich warte!", sagte Freezer und schritt auf Bulma zu.

„Das kann ich nicht zulassen!", rief Vegeta und stellte sich vor sie. Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und powerte sein Ki hoch. „Du wirst die Dragonballs nicht anfassen! Eher zerstöre ich sie!" 

Freezer lachte überheblich. „Willst du dich wirklich mit mir anlegen, Affenprinz? Den Mut dazu hattest du noch nie." 

Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf Vegeta's Gesicht. „Ich habe lange auf die richtige Gelegenheit gewartet. Oder hast du gedacht, wir Saiyajin würden uns das für immer gefallen lassen?" 

„Du riskierst aber ne verdammt dicke Lippe, dafür dass du niemand hast, der mit dir kämpfen könnte.", spottete Freezer. 

„Er hat mich.", sagte Kakarott ernst und stand einen Augenblick später neben Vegeta. „Zwei Saiyajin sind mehr als genug um dich zu besiegen!" 

„Na schön, wenn ihr unbedingt sterben wollt...", sagte Freezer leichthin. 

„Unterschätze mich nicht, Freezer.", knurrte Vegeta. „Kakarott, bring die Frauen in Sicherheit. Ich kümmere mich um ihn." Kakarott nickte und verschwand von seiner Seite. Bulma keifte, als er sie in die Luft hob, aber die beiden Saiyajin ignorierten sie. Wenn es zum Kampf kam, durften sie nicht mal in der Nähe sein. 

„Wir helfen euch.", sagte eine finstere Stimme und der Namekianer trat vor. „Dieser Typ kriegt die Dragonballs ganz sicher nicht!" Auch der Glatzkopf und die anderen schienen sich dafür entschieden zu haben, zu kämpfen. Aber Vegeta beachtete sie kaum. Freezer gehörte nur ihm. Er würde sich für all die Demütigungen rächen. 

Vegeta's ganzer Körper zitterte in fiebriger Erwartung. Nun war es endlich soweit. Wie lange hatte er diesen Tag herbeigesehnt? Er war nicht länger ein Gefangener, sondern konnte dem Tyrannen endlich wieder als stolzer Prinz der Saiyajin entgegentreten und für seine, für ihrer aller Freiheit, kämpfen. 

Der Tag der Abrechnung war endlich gekommen.

Nächstes Kapitel: Auf Leben und Tod

***

Kitten wird nur noch 2 Kapitel haben. Ich werde danach keine neue DBZ FF mehr anfangen, mir gefällt DBZ einfach nicht mehr. Aber wenn es Naruto Leser unter euch gibt, lest euch doch mal meine Naruto FFs durch! 


End file.
